Luna Valdez: Training for the Past
by Vinny17
Summary: Nearly a hundred years after the war with Gaia, Leo's granddaughter, Luna, was chosen to do a quest. Of course, for a special type of demigod, she gets a special type of quest. The one that will make her travel back in time just after Apollo regains his godhood. But first, she must train with the gods that chose to help her, and be prepared for any mishaps right after.
1. I Learn About the Seven

**I Learn About the Prophecy**

Yes, i am indeed a half blood, and I was encouraged by some author to write a book about my experiences, with a promised payment of a college scholarship, in which i agreed to do so. So bear with me, cool? Cool.

Now, i'm pretty sure that a family friend of my grandfather has done stories or novels the same way i am making one right now. In all honesty, i don't like writing at all, i mean come on! It's the year 2103! I should be taking my pilot's test, or maybe trying to figure out what i want to be when i'm in my 30's or something similar like that.

But, i guess if you're a half blood, a normal life would be desperately fighting for your life everytime you encounter a monster, with it's only motive is to kill you on sight. Sounds fun doesn't it?! That is, if you didn't know you were a half blood until you're like nearly a young adult. So, unlike every demigod, i didn't know i was a half blood until i was nearly seventeen. How i survived? It was all thanks to my grandfather, Leo Valdez.

From what i've been told, he made a liquid that hides the scent of demigods from monsters, making lives easier for kids like me. Sure enough, it's harmless on the skin, except for the brief freezing sensation you get from applying it on the skin. So when i was two-years old, my mother applied it on me.

It lasts for about fifteen years, but unfortunately for me, i was turning seventeen this month, and there wasn't a bottle of the special liquid anywhere available. You get the idea. Anyways, moving on.

Now, normally i would start this off with a "my-mother/father-told-me-stories-about-this-yada-yada-yada". No. I will start this off by saying, Hi, my name is Luna Valdez, and i am Leo Valdez' granddaughter.

Yes, he is still alive (102 years old) I don't know how, but long ago he told a story about how he died and came back, at least, that's what he told me. Anyways, i didn't believe that my grandfather came back like Jesus would've. But he did. Like i said, i don't know how it happened, it just did.

I was in my room doing homework one day, minding my own business when i was called down for dinner. My mother was on a business trip in Tokyo, while dad...well, i haven't seen him since fourth grade. Mom said he went on a trip overseas and got lost. His ship was never recovered.

Part of me wanted to be angry, while the other makes me want to curl up and cry because i lost my father. I moved on eventually, after a couple of months, covering the grief with my school work, and weekend visits to my grand parents. But this year, since my mother is on a business trip, i have to stay for a few months with them.

Impressively, for a 102 year old man, my grand father looked sixty, which was surprising considering his actual age. Grand mother looked like she was fifty, and has a youthful personality, same with grand father. What makes them cool is that, they didn't like being called 'grandpa' or 'grandma'. They say that it makes them feel old and useless, so i just call them by their proper names: Leo and Calypso. Simple.

With their garage business doing great for over seventy-five years, the garage has expanded and improved. From the automatons my grand father, Leo built, to help with the mechanic work, the amazing cooking and gardens my grand mother, Calypso makes, it was amazing what they can do for their age. While me, well...i take care of Festus, our dragon.

Yep! Believe it or not, we have a bronze molten plasma-breathing dragon named Festus. His job was to entertain the children that comes over with their parents to have their vehicles fixed. I was there to entertain them with Festus to do tricks and rides around the neighbourhood. Since it's covered by the Mist, the people just think that it's a rollercoaster of some kind, pretty cool, huh?

Anyways, getting off topic here. I was called down to dinner. As we sat and ate, Leo asked, "So, how was school today kiddo?"

I simply said, "It was the same, grandad, i go to school, i learn, do work, and go home."

"Is that sarcasm, young lady?" He asked suspiciously, "I also told you to stop calling me that, kiddo," he added.

"Just not feeling good today, sorry," i quickly apologized.

Calypso looked at me worriedly, the type of look that shows so much empathy and sadness, it made me a little uneasy, so i just spat out the truth.

"I met a boy today," i sighed, "he asked me out on a date."

Immediately, they both asked a million questions. What's his name? Where does he live? Where is he taking you out? Tell us, what's his favourite colour? Does he know anyone we know? It gave me a headache. Luckily, they noticed and they took turns and waited for an answer.

"Ok, kiddo. What's his name?" Leo asked.

I responded with, "his name's Joseph. Joseph Chase Jackson."

I saw them look at each other for a moment, Leo's mouth open in awe. It confused me, maybe because they actually know that name. Wow, thanks captain obvious.

"Jackson?! A boy named Jackson asked you out?!" Leo asked amazed. "Where does he live? Is he down the street? Does he live close?"

"He goes to the same school i do, and yeah, i guess he lives close. By Clove Avenue i think," i said, "why do you ask? Why's the name Jackson familiar to you?"

Leo looked at me. I knew that look. It's his 'time-for-an-old-epic-story-time the look that is common with elderly people which will trigger a flashback. Sorry, got a little too dramatic there. But you get the point.

"Get comfy kiddo, we're going to be here for a while," he said as Calypso gather up the dishes to the cleaning automatons.

"Don't know if your mother ever told you this, or your father but, i'll tell you about the prophecy of the Seven. Ya see, i was one of the seven demigods that saved the world by defeating the earth goddess-"

"Earth goddess? You mean Gae-"

"Shh, shh, shush. Don't say her name out loud, kid! It's calling the attention of trouble!" Leo said panicky, "don't you ever say out the name of any ancient monsters, nether the less 'mother earth'. If they hear their name, they will come and attack! So keep it low, yeah?"

He scared me because of that, so i just nodded and kept quiet as he continues his story.

"Yes, the earth goddess herself. I was a child of the god of god of fire, Hephaestus. She gathered all the monsters from...uh...let's just call it the 'Hellhole', and sent them to attack a camp made for demigods. Which is Camp Half Blood. She wanted to take us all out so she can rule the world with her ugly-looking monsters for children. Meanwhile, some hard-skull of a Roman ruler wanted to rule the camp as well.

They were about to battle when a friend of ours, the praetor of the Roman camp, revealed the Athena Parthenos. Both of the camps stopped when they saw it, and didn't fight at all." He paused. "Now, unfortunately, the goddess woke up, and arrived at the camp with her army of monsters.

Both camps defended Camp Half Blood, with the Seven mainly focused on fighting the goddess. I fought with Festus by my side as he shoots fireballs at her dirt for a face. We fought for a while, Festus continuing to shoot fireballs at her ugly face, demigods fighting off monsters, but she cannot be defeated without a sacrifice. Which was me. So i wasn't gonna go down without a fight and not having to test out what Festus can do."

Another pause. "Now, what happened was that the leader of the Roman army tried to help. Sure, he did, but it killed ME in process. He fired a catapult aimed at the goddess. Unfortunately for him, and me, he didn't see his cape caught in the catapult. So when he fired it, HE was fired with it. What I heard before dying was the whistle of the flaming ammunition heading straight for me. I don't know what happened next but i guess i crashed into ol' dirtface, killing her."

"Luckily, i was revived by the help of Festus, injecting me with the Physician's Cure. The same medicine that Artemis gave to one of her hunters. Which was surprisingly a guy. How the dude befriended the goddess, i don't know. He must've been like a Mr. Nice Guy to her. He was a hunter for Artemis, which, i thought was strictly females only. I don't know. But yes, i was resurrected by the Physician's Cure with the help of Festus to inject it in me."

Hearing his name several times, Festus peaked his bronze head through an open window by the book shelves, Creeak?

"Nothing buddy, just telling a story," Leo said as he pats Festus' head, which in response, leaked a bluish liquid on his head. He retreated from the window and flew back on the roof with a thud.

"Welp, i'm going to go and finish my homework. Thanks for that amazing story granddad-"

"I told YOU stop calling me that!" He grimaced as he wiped off the liquid off his head with a napkin.

Calypso and I laughed. We said our good nights, and i left the old couple by themselves downstairs.

• • •

Sure enough, the couple went to bed early. Checking the steampunk-style clock Leo made out of scrap bronze, it showed that it was 8:37:32PM, along with the date 4/12/03. I became bored, because i wasn't sleepy, so, knowing that Festus is still awake, considering that i don't hear a low humming, i looked up from my opened window and whispered his name.

"Festus! Hey bud, come'ere!"

Hearing his name, the dragon peaked his head through the window and nuzzled his snout on my face, breathing smoke from his nostrils.

"Hey, Festus. Listen buddy, i'm a little bored, wanna go for a ride?" I asked softly.

His head tilted as he heard the word 'ride'. Immediately after, he tugged on my shirt excitedly, meaning that he's up for it. So i got my dark sweater on and headed for the waiting dragon. He pulled me up from the window and i slid down his long neck, onto his warm back.

"Hold on, just gotta get the seatbelts fastened," i said quickly. After fastening and doing safety checks so that the lightbelts were properly working, I grabbed the reigns and tugged.

The bronze dragon flapped his large metal wings and flew into the night sky, the wind blowing my black hair back. I had to wear old-fashioned aviator goggles, and a white bandana over my mouth and nose, just in case i get too cold, which were not really my style but Calypso made it for me, didn't wanna upset the sweet woman, it hurts me even more when i see her sad expressions.

I needed some time off from everything. So why not ride a dragon in the middle of the night? The streets were filled with cars and people on their devices, the sea on both sides of the megacity, not knowing the bronze dragon soaring over them. As i laid back and stare at the night sky on Festus, i thought about the prophecy of the Seven.

I wonder where they are now? Are they still alive like Leo? Or is he the only one left? If they ARE alive, do they have grand children? Where are those grand children now? We flew for ten minutes before my thoughts were interrupted by the distant sound of thunder, coming from a storm on the other side of the city.

Creeeeak!

"Huh? What is it bud? What do you see?" I asked.

Creeeeeak! He said again. His head was pointing at the storm a few kilometres away.

"It's just a storm, bud. Nothing to worry about. It's just the city about to get some rain," i said empathetically. The storm didn't bother me, but apparently, it bothered Festus. So we hang a right, until the dark clouds were behind us.


	2. Night Time Chase

**Night Time Chase**

We flew for about an hour, the chilly wind blowing the opposite way we were going. We were going pretty fast, the dials attached to Festus' neck reads that we were going 235km/h and 104mph in another. I checked the time on my wrist-watch, _9:25, better start heading back_ , i thought as i was about to pull on the reigns. We were going to start flying back, when my body had other plans.

"Hey bud, can we go for a rest stop? I need to go," i said to the dragon. Festus heard my request, so we landed the minute we saw an electro-station and landed as quietly as we can behind the 7/11.

"I'll be right back buddy, don't go anywhere," i said as i unfasten the lightbelts from my legs and waist. "Be on the lookout too just in case, ok bud?" Festus responded with a light creeak, and i hopped off him.

"I'll get some plasma for you on the way too, cool buddy?" I called as i walked backwards away from the dragon.

I made my way to the front of the store and went in. There was only a small group of high school guys in there, and a middle-aged man paying for his electro fee. The store was not too small, nor too big either. It's the size of a three-bedroom apartment, with ten alleys of goods, a wall lined with refrigerators, and two cashiers open out of five.

My only concern was the group of guys eyeing me as i make my way to the restrooms. Bet they're looking for trouble. Typical. It's absolutely pathetic how they're looking at me like that. I just hate being checked out. _I'm not even that attractive! Go look at the drinks at the fridges! Not me!_ Minutes later, after i did my business and bought a two-litre bottle of molten plasma, i was confronted outside by the group of guys i saw earlier inside the store.

"He-hey cutie, what you up to?" One said.

 _Uh oh_ , i thought, _i sense trouble._ I immediately put my hood on, the glowing edges changing intensity every second, i tucked one of my hands in my pockets as i passed them.

"Hey! Where you going? Guy was just asking a question!" Another one said as they walk at the same pace behind me.

I walked faster, knowing that if i stop they'll catch up to me. But i can't lead them to Festus either. The Mist won't work if he's on the ground, so i walked away from the station, planning to lose them and return back to the waiting dragon.

 _This will either go well for me, or horribly wrong if i don't shake them lose_ , i thought to myself. _Come on, Lunella! Faster!_

"Hey beautiful! Just just wanna talk to you! Won't hurt ya, promise!" Another guy called. Yeah, right i thought as I turned right by a neighbourhood street. The street was lit up by bioluminescence sidewalks, windowless cars parked either on the garage ways or on the street.

I started running the second i lost sight of them, giving me an advantage. My jet boots helped a little, lifting me off the ground every time i push off the ground and continue running. As they turn where i went, i heard them called out and started running as well.

"HEY! COME BACK! After her!" One laughed.

Pfft, as if i thought as i kept running, how could these guys be trusted if they're also laughing like maniacs? If they really want me to stop and talk, they'll have to buy me dinner first, and maybe stop running after me? Like, that would be great. Which reminds of the one time i went out to do my homework and for some pizza at the local pizzeria (would recommend, the dude who makes them is soo kind!

His name's Ralph by the way, and his personality matches his pizzas, it's amazing!). This one guy with his girlfriend were also there, they were arguing about how the guy forgot that it was their one year anniversary while he was coming up of excuses, like, people celebrate that kind of stuff?

Anyways, Ralph the pizza man heard what they were arguing about. He came out of the kitchen as i was ordering two slices of my favourite cheese pizza, and talked to the couple! He talked the girl into forgiving the boyfriend by talking about how he used to be like the guy and that he would've just confessed that he forgot the anniversary and moved on and by some pizza.

Surprisingly, it worked and they came to the conclusion that it was the boyfriend's fault, and that he will be forgiven (to my surprise). For me, it was the girl's fault for going all out on the poor guy.

I mean, he was just trying to impress the girl of his dreams! And the girl was worrying more about what she will receive on their 'one year anniversary,' while the guy was figuring out how to impress her even more. Like? Girl, i would just be grateful for having a boyfriend that cares about me, but i don't. Which is kind of sad, don't judge me.

Sorry, got out of hand with the pizza thing. As i was saying, the guys were laughing like maniacs as they were chasing me. I get it. I'm the prey and they're the hunters. Ideas started popping up in my head on how i could lose these boys quicker.

One would be running even faster (because i can), and possibly luring and losing them by the forest on the other side of the road. Another idea is to go run and hide in one the houses' backyards until they give up looking. One idea is to stand up and fight against the odds, which would have give me a low chance of surviving since there's like five of them, and they might be armed.

 _Or..._ I thought as i looked at the container of electro-blue plasma i'm still holding. _Perfect_. They weren't wearing any jet boots or anything that can make them faster, so why not?

"Can't run forever, sweetheart!"

"Leave me alone! Ya jerks!" I shouted back. I swear to god i would haunt these guys if they kill me. This is one of the reasons why i don't like going out much, ya know? I'd wear a mask forever if that's what it takes to be left alone.

I sighed as i open the container _sorry Festus_ , i said to myself as i let the glowing plasma spill out, leaving trails of it behind me. Seconds later, i heard yelps and bodies hit the ground, but i refuse to look back. Knowing that if i stop and look back, they'll get up quickly and resume the chase.

I closed the container of molten plasma shaking it to see if there's enough left for the dragon. _Just over half-full, it'll do_ , i thought.

• • •

It took me three minutes to get back to the station, i didn't stop to look back either until i got back to the electro-station. I quickly ran behind the store, where a sleeping Festus was snoring in the alley.

"Hey bud, i'm back," i said as i carefully wake up the dragon. I put my hand on his snout, as a trusty reminder that it's me and not anyone else.

Creeak? He asked half-asleep. His eyes opened and glowed red when i put my hand on his snout then his head.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back bud, let's get outta here, quick!" I said hopping on him. I fastened the lightbelts and did a quick safety check as Festus yawned and stood up. After looking over to see that i'm ready, he flapped his wings and vertically lifted off the ground, rotating to the direction of the house and flying to that direction.

Man, that was close, i thought, did women suffer the same problem a hundred years ago? Or did they fight back? 'Cause damn, it must've been heck of a lot tougher. No jet boots to help them out. But maybe other men helped them? Is that why 'women live longer than men?' But, i gotta admit, that was intense and fun at the same time.

 _Those foolish boys had it coming at them. They messed with the wrong lady_ , i thought smiling and punching the sky excitedly. It will take us another hour to fly back home. But i didn't mind since the city skyline along with the sea surrounding it was such a beautiful view. The crescent moon hiding behind the tallest building, the National Tower in all its glory.

Small islands containing the football stadiums, soccer stadiums, and the amusement parks, all in a small cluster. It's funny how people back then thought that there will be an apocalypse of some kind in the near future. Few knowing that artificial intelligence will actually rule as a government for the people, and not a zombie outbreak or alien invasions coming in to take over the world, no.

It was the computers that will rule, taking out corruption by putting in corrupt businesses in their place, governments working side by side with them to help with global problems.

Such as:

Poverty-in 2034, providing proper education to those that need it, the AI GLOBAL created by Canada, Russia, and the US, it reduced poverty in over third-world countries. Mainly the ones in Africa and parts of Asia.

Global Warming- in 2050, with hundreds of countries participating, the Kyoto Protocol achieved their goal to reduce over 80% of emissions globally, making the world 2°C cooler, it was enough for the Ozone layer to start reforming a year later, stopping the melting of the ice sheets and ice caps in the Arctic, Greenland, Nunavut, and Antarctica in the process.

Few other problems were solved or in the process of being solved, but i'll just probably bore you out, so 'nough of that. Festus and i kept flying 'till we reached home, careful not to be spotted by neighbourhood watch.

Silently landing on the roof, Festus lowered me into my open window.

"G'night, bud," i said rubbing his head. His head retreated from the window and closed it with his mouth before heading back onto the roof of our white two-storey house.

I took off my hoodie, making sure i'm backwards from the window before taking off my shirt and quickly putting on a new one. I changed into my boxers and went to bed, clapping two times and the lights turned off. The lights from the distant sleepless-part of the mega city acting as my nightlight.

• • •

I was having one of those vision-like dreams again. But it wasn't a nightmare like the rest. I dreamt i was on a hill, looking down at a camp below, surrounded by a forest, fields of what looked like strawberries off to the side. The lake shimmering under the sun.

There were cabins for the campers, a big building that must be the main cabin, a campfire in the middle of the camp. It was all i can see from my point of view. It felt like home to me, looking down, there was an entranceway by the camp that has a sign saying in Greek. Surprisingly, i understood it. Camp Half Blood.

I was then teleported to a room, which must've been the main building of the camp because of the fireplace, table full of paperwork, and a man on a wheelchair. He must've been like the manager or something because he was dressed formally.

Then there was a man that entered the building, he was in a tiger-pattern shirt making him look like a tourist, and a diet coke in his hand. His curly black hair and baby-like build made him look like a typical person that you would see in a Vegas casino. He must've also been the manager.

"Well, Chiron, i best be gone. I've done my hundred years here. Father is giving me a few minutes to get ready before he sends me back up."

"Dionysus," the man on the wheelchair said, "she's here. I can sense her presence." He looked over curiously where i am standing, but 'Dionysus' was giving him a confused look.

"Who? The girl? Gods, you are losing yourself! The girl could be thousands of miles away! She can't make it all the way here!" He exclaimed, "well whatever, i'm outta here." He took a sip of his diet coke and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Chiron ignored him and focused on me. I gotta admit, he was making me feel uneasy, and it is just a dream. He reached out his hand to touch me, but it went through. Huh, so this is what feels like to be a ghost, i thought reaching out trying to touch his arm.

"Soon, daughter of Poseidon," he said before the dream ended.


	3. I'm Assigned a Time Consuming Task

**I'm Assigned a Time-Consuming Task**

I woke up to the sound of my 6:45 AM alarm. As i tapped it to turn it off, i got up and stretched. I immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. Minutes later, as i get out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, i noticed a wire hanging out of my table drawer. _Must be one of my USB cables,_ i thought to myself. I didn't give it another thought as i get dressed for school (i'm not going into details).

Buttoning the last two buttons on my blue uniform, i headed over to my vanity to do my hair. Applying a little bit of perfume to my wrists and neck, then brushed my hair straight while a fan slowly dries it, so that it doesn't come out puffy. I then tied it in a loose ponytail with my blue-ish green hair bow to hold it. It was my favourite hair bow out of all five, the main reason for it being almost the same colour as my sea-green eyes, and that it was the last gift given to me by my father.

Girls today would have had their hair in a tight bun or braided or dyed in a weird colour. Those were the mainstream-girls. But i don't care about the trends, i got tired of keeping up with them when i was fourteen. The tips of my black hair was dyed cyan back then, i figured that it was stupid and pointless to be trendy, because it was hard and time consuming to follow. So i just let my hair the way it is and simply tie it in a loose ponytail.

I was teased for a while in school, that is, until they went too far with the bullying and the bullies either got suspended or expelled. The school system has a low tolerance when it comes to bullying. Meaning that, the punishment range from detention for a week, suspension for five days, or you're expelled.

I wasn't too grateful about the silent looks given to me the day after they were suspended, guessing that some of their friends were also expelled. Eh, but who cares. I gave them the same look and moved on to my classes. Mastering the fierce lone wolf look taught by Leo, they backed off and let me be. Anyways, after doing my hair, i gave myself the daily motivation and inspiration i need to get through the day.

"You, Lun Valdez, are a beautiful and intelligent creature. Derived from your wonderful of a mother, Laura Valdez," i said to the mirror, "keep your head high when trouble comes, you will have people to support you, but don't forget to support them as well. Be kind with that pretty face of your's, and be respectful of others, but do not expect anything in return. You. Are. Beautiful." I poked the mirror on the last three words, making sure that i get the message. I smiled. Who knew a person's inspiration can come from themselves?

Noticing the wire sticking out of the table again, i soon got annoyed and curious by it, so i headed over to it. I hate being ADHD, ya know? You notice the tiniest things, and it'll make you crazy until you do anything about it! It drives me nuts sometimes. Opening the drawer, it revealed an old-looking device.

It was covered in dust and the battery drained when i tried to press the circular button. Looking it over, there were fading letters at the back. _An iPhone 6s_? I thought to myself, _how on earth did an old phone get in my drawer_?

"Luna! Breakfast!" Calypso called.

"Coming!" I stashed the device in my pants' pocket as i pressed a button on my table, revealing a fireman's pole in the wall leading down to the living room. Walking to it, i held on and slid down behind two house plants.

I was greeted by Calypso as she put down a plate of food on the dining table.

"Morning, dear," she said hugging me.

"Morning, Calypso," i hugged back, "where's grandad?"

"Oooh, that man," she said irritated, "woke up early this morning to do something in his garage. Didn't even give me a kiss before leaving!"

"Well, ya know how grandad is," i laughed, "gotta keep that noggin of his working or he'll get bored and angry out of his mind." I sat down as an automaton came over to give me a glass of water.

"I suppose you're right," she said as i was drinking the glass of water, "that still isn't a fair excuse not to wake me up or at least kiss me before leaving."

She then smiled and kissed me on the head.

"Better eat fast, that bus won't wait for you," she left me in the dining room before she peaked her head from the kitchen, "oh, and you're friend Elis is also waiting for you in the garage with your grandfather."

"That reminds me," i said standing up and pulling out the iPhone 6s, "i found this in my room a few minutes ago. I was wondering if it was-"

"Is that my phone?!" She said snatching the device from my hand. She looked it over for a second, disappointingly pressing the main button and top button, unable to turn it on. She looked at me.

"Where's the charger?" She asked urgently.

"I-"

"Oh nevermind. Leo can fix that," she looked it over one more time before saying, "but it doesn't have a case."

"A case? Why would it need a case?" I asked sitting back down on the chair.

"It's dangerous without a case!" She exclaimed, "i better take this to your grandfather quick!" And with that, she hurriedly left the house to our garage next door, leaving me in the dining room to eat the bacon and eggs prepared for me.

That was weird. Why did she freak out over an old phone not having a protective case? It didn't even have any battery left to begin with. _It was useless!_ I said to myself, drinking the glass of water.

I ate in silence. After washing my dish, i grabbed my backpack and walked out of the house, just as Calypso crossed the street and walked over to me.

"I'll see you later, dear," she said hugging me. I hugged back.

I crossed the street and opened the door leading to the reception area. As i went in, i was called by Leo to come in to the garage. Walking in, i saw Leo and my best friend, Elis, working on a rusty old blue sports car.

"Hey, Luna," he said from under the car.

"Elis, you're going to get your uniform dirty! Get out of there!" I exclaimed as Leo came over and hugged me.

"Relax, kiddo. I sprayed that uniform with a fluid-resistant spray, he can get dirty and it won't affect his clothing at all," Leo said.

As if on cue, i heard something pop and a groan as Elis rolled out from under the car. Leo and I laughed as he was trying to get rid of the oil from his face. Leo handed him a wet towel as he stood up, taking off his now blacked glasses.

"Didn't i tell you to catch it with the pan, bud?" Leo chuckled as he picked up a 10mm and walked over to the engine bay. I helped Elis clean his face and neck with the towel, as he clean his smeared glasses with a wet napkin.

Elis was four inches shorter than me, and was two years younger than me. Having a thin body structure and a newsboy cap over his curly dark-brown hair, he was thought to be my little brother when he first came to my school a year ago, so i treated him like one. When he first came to school, he was insecure and was teased by what i believed to be two of his brothers.

I observed them for about a month, and learned that they were not actually his brothers, so i quickly stepped in once things got a little too far with the teasing. He thank me and asked if i wanted to hang out. I couldn't just reject the little guy after being bullied, so i accepted and soon became good friends. During that time, he became more confident and happier when he was with me. He was a like a brother i never had!

"Where'd you get the car?" I asked Leo.

"This baby?" He pointed down, "I was hitting the junkyard last Tuesday and found this one about to be crushed! So i bought it from the guy for a cheap price! We agreed on $190 for it!" He laughed.

"$190?!" I exclaimed, "that's a bargain!"

"Yep! The guy didn't know that this beauty," he said as he closed the hood, "was an extremely rare 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 V-Spec! The only problems that it had was that it was missing the car battery, three spark plugs from the engine, the turbocharger was missing, an oil change, a couple of dusty air filters, the rusty body, busted taillights and the front bumper was missing."

He paused to take a drink before continuing. "The original owner of this beauty must've had a hard time maintaining it, so he had no choice but to send it to the junkyard," he said shaking his head, "good thing ol' Leo found it. She's probably the last of her kind," he said patting the hood. "Well, you kids better go," he said checking his watch, "it's 7:26."

"Later, grandad," i said hugging him, as i reached for the door, he called back.

"I told you stop calling me that!"

"Later, Mr. Valdez," Elis laughed, grabbing his bag from the floor.

• • •

We walked for a couple minutes to the bus stop, catching it just in time. As Elis and I got on to pay our fare, three old ladies were looking at us wickedly from their seats. We took ours near the back, and i told Elis about a dream that i had quietly, while the old ladies look back at us every now and then, whispering to each other.

"I had one of those vivid dreams again last night," i told him.

"Go on," he said turning to face me.

"I was on a hill, right?" I started, "and i looked down and saw a camp. It was near a lake, and was surrounded by a forest. It had lots of cabins and a big bonfire in the middle of the whole camp. There were strawberry fields off to the side, and i thought it was just a farm, but then the dream shifted and i'm guessing i was in the camp." I paused as he looked at me confused, "and there was this guy on a wheelchair doing paperwork. And another man that has just walked into the room. I don't know but he looked like a tourist with his Hawaiian shirt and soda."

"Did he say anything?" He asked urgently, "the person on the wheelchair, did he say anything about you?"

"I...yeah. As a matter of fact, he did," i said while looking at the old ladies staring back at us, "he said, 'soon, daughter of Poseidon.'"

I looked back to Elis, who had a terrified expression on his face as he look at the old ladies. I immediately knew something was up, and i don't like it, whatever it was.

"Elis? What's going on?" I asked a little scared.

The three old ladies suddenly got up and tried to walk towards us, but Elis pulled the stop wire. The bus stopped and the ladies sat back down, and looked at us with angry faces. We grabbed our bags and got off quickly. I looked back at them, they were looking back at us with evil expressions, i took a step back as Elis tells me to turn around.

I faced him as he says, "look, we gotta find another way to school. Let's wait for the next bus," he said checking his watch, "we got time 'till classes starts anyways, so it's okay."

"Elis, what was going on?" I asked again, "who were those people?"

He quickly, "i'll tell you when we get to school."

"Elis, i want to know now. Please," i said with a little pressure.

"Look, if i wanted to tell you, i would've said it by now," he said impatiently, "i just want you to be safe. Have patience Luna. I'll tell you when the time is right," he said empathetically, "he'll tell you when we get there," i heard him mutter.

I didn't question what the last part meant, knowing that something was not going well, and that i want to know badly, but at the same time, i want to keep Elis from going all out on me with anger. So i just kept quiet the whole time we waited and went on a bus ride. As i look at him with slight disappointment and confusion, i can sense that whatever the problem was, it wasn't normal.

• • •

I find History class interesting, or is it just me? I've heard people say that they despise it, and that it was pointless taking the class. But i could care less. I find it interesting how far humanity had come with their technology and ideas. From the very first cars in the early 1900s, to the modern day electric or hybrid vehicles people call 'Visions' in the mid 2010s.

Or the architecture from simple, tall, four-base structures before 2030, to colourful, multi-base, sky-scraping buildings we have today. I find the tests ridiculously easy, like 'What were the main reasons leading to why the Great Depression happen? What ended the Great Depression?' Stuff like that! Still, people find it pointless and annoying even though it is a graduation requirement, and for how easy it is.

This time, we have a special assignment to do for the end of the school year. And that is finding proof of the ancient Greek gods. Now, i know what you're thinking...'WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DO YOU FIND PROOF OF SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE KNOW IS A MYTH?!' Well let me tell you. I don't care how the other students will do their's, but you see, the teacher and I were very close. Dude was like a father to me.

He was a middle-aged man with a long brown beard and glasses. He always wears the same brown suit everyday, and he walks with a cane. His kind personality and way of educating us makes him a father figure for all of us students. Anyways, he looked at me nodded, but i was still a little malcontented by what Elis had said earlier, so i put on a fake smile and nodded too.

But he noticed my hesitation and immediately knew something was wrong. Like, damn, he knew me as if i was his own daughter. He told me to meet after school in his class to talk about it, but i said it was fine, it was my personal problem.

I was about to walk away before he asked, "was it what your friend Elis had said?"

"Sir...i...how did you know?" I asked bewildered.

"I'll tell you later. Meet me here in class with your friend, sound good to you?" He smiled to loosen the seriousness of the conversation.

"Yes, sir," i tried to smile back. For the remaining class time, we went over our homework and came up with groups for our end-of-the-year project. I worked alone, i didn't want anyone to carry, even though a handful of people wanted to work with me. The bell rang, indicating that class was over, and we were dismissed. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. I looked back to see Mr. Lino looking out the window, his crane on his right, and mug of coffee on the other.

I quickly went to my locker and opened it just as Elis came over to open his beside me.

"Mr. Lino would want to talk to us in his class," i said trying to put a binder inside my bag, "can you help me?"

"I know," he said as he helped me, "he told me as i was passing by the classroom."

"You told him didn't you?" I asked, "what happened to us on the bus?" I asked, putting my whole bag in the locker.

"I had to," he said timidly, "now let's go, he'll be expecting us." He waited 'till i closed my locker and we headed to the classroom.

"Elis," he said, "Luna. You both know what this is about," he said as he walked over to close the door.

"The old ladies we saw on the bus?" Elis asked.

"Yes, and i've informed her grandparents," Mr. Lino said leaning on his table, "you see, Luna , have you ever heard of the term 'demigod'...or 'half-blood'?" He asked looking out to the hallway window as students pass by to wave hello. He waved back then looked back at me with a serious expression.

Informed my grandparents? Seriously? Sure my grandfather, Leo, was a half-blood and that my grandmother used to be a goddess, but that couldn't possibly mean that I am a demigod. Right? Unless...one of my parents were...how didn't I see that?! Father said to have been lost at sea, his clothes left over in their bedroom, my parents meeting at the beach...it was too freaking obvious!

"I have. My grandfather was." I said looking at Elis, then at Mr. Lino.

"And who, may i ask, is your grandfather?" He asked adjusting on the table. I don't know if i should tell these people the whole thing. But something about Mr. Lino seemed familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. Well, whatever it was, i ignored it. They waited for a response from me as i look at them with a blank expression. I can tell they know that i was thinking for an answer to give, so Elis said it for me.

He sighed and said, "his name is Leo Valdez, sir."

"Valdez? Haven't heard that name in years!" Mr. Lino exclaimed. He suddenly got up from the table and walked over to me. "Do you have your device?"

"I do," i said confused as i pull it out. I handed it to him and looked it over.

"He's a great man, you know. He invented things that helped demigods in their everyday lives. Especially these cases for those pesky devices," he said frowning at my phone. He flipped it and showed me the case. "It has his trademark at the bottom," he said pointing at the tiny indented lettering. "Do you know what these cases do by any chance?"

"Yeah, it protects the phone-"

"And you." He said as he set down my phone on my desk.

"Pardon?"

"This case...it protects you." He pointed at me as Elis snacks on a celery stick.

"How does this thing protect...me?" I asked picking up the device.

He grabbed a chair and sat in front of me. "This case, from what i've seen and heard, not only hides your scent, but also blocks the signal from monsters. You see back then, phones or other electronic devices were not recommended to use by demigods like you, Luna. What they do, is that the monsters would pick up radio signals, which will lead them to the user of the device emitting them, giving them a chance to kill you." He paused to let me ponder. "But with this type of casing, it blocks the signals from being tracked by monsters, only to the networks it is connected to. You're very lucky, Luna."

"So...you're saying that i've been surviving all this time because of this case?" I asked curiously.

He then sniffed me, which was a little creepy since he was my teacher.

"That's not all, Luna. I can't smell you," he said taking another whiff.

"What do you mean by that? I used a little bit of perfume this morning," i said to him. Meanwhile, Elis had just finished eating his celery stick and moved on to his other leafy greens.

"You see, i'm a monster myself-" i quickly took a step back.

"No, let me explain," he said lifting one of his hands up, "i am not going to kill you. I will help you."

"Prove it," i ordered.

Then he did something i would have never guessed. He sighed then stood up from the chair and snapped his fingers. Right there, he transformed into a full grown, four-legged centaur. He's still wearing his brown suit, but he now has a body of a horse. Elis just sat there and continued eating, while he looked at me, then back to Mr. Lino.

"You knew about this, Elis?!" I asked angrily.

"Hey! I did my part to protect you from monsters! You should be a little grateful woman!" He snapped back.

"Now let's not make any trouble here, children." Mr. Lino said going between us, "Luna, he is right. He was indeed protecting you from possible death. He is not particularly human either, but don't freak out. Elis?" He looked at Elis, who sighed and stood up. He took off his shoes and showed hooves instead of feet. He then took off his cap and revealed two tiny horns sticking out of his head.

I was ready to faint at this point, but i tried not to show it. This whole time, for the last year and a half, my best friend was a man-goat, and my favourite teacher was a man-horse. _What next? My neighbour turning out to be a man-dog?_

"Now, i know this a little bit to take in, Luna, but it is the truth." Elis said eating spinach from his food container. I sat back down as Mr. Lino snapped his fingers and turned back to a human.

"As i was saying, i couldn't smell you as well. Regularly, i can smell demigods from over two kilometres away, but i can't smell you. Any reason why?" He asked.

My teacher being a centaur, my best friend was a...was uh...what do they call them? Fauns? Were they called fauns? Yeah, fauns. My best friend was in fact a faun, old ladies now targeting me for some unknown reason, mean looks from random strangers, sure i could think of a reason why. Then suddenly, it hit me. Monsters would disguise themselves with bodies and names, so i asked.

"You're name isn't Mr. Lino isn't it?" I asked my teacher.

"As a matter of fact, no. No it isn't, Luna," he said sitting down on his chair. "My name is Chiron. And i believe we met already in a dream," he said crossing his arms and studying me.

"And what about you, goat-boy?" I asked 'Elis'.

"Please don't call me that," he said a little upset, "my name is actually Elis! I was named after my father before he was killed by a monster."

 _Yikes_ , i thought, _i'm a horrible person. What the heck was i thinking? You idiot! Why would you make fun of him like that?!_

I apologized quickly to Elis. If it was one thing i consider going to hell for, it would be making fun of my best friend.

"Now, Luna. You didn't answer my last question," Chiron stated,

"Oh, right. From what i was told, i was sprayed with a special liquid that hides my scent for fifteen years when i was what, two? I think, i don't know."

"And how old are you now, by any chance?"

"I'm turning sev-" i suddenly thought about something. I computed the age i was sprayed with the liquid to now. Oh, for crying out loud. _I just couldn't catch a break can't i?_ I thought to myself. Then i continued my sentence barely above a whisper, "-enteen."

"What was that?" Chiron asked.

I said it louder, "i'm turning seventeen next month," i said looking down.

"It explains the people who look at you weird!" Elis blurted out, then he realized it too, "it's wearing off. The liquid, it's going to wear off isn't it?" I slowly nodded.

"There isn't any of it laying around in your house, is there?" Chiron asked.

I shook my head. Does this mean i'll be exposed to monsters now? But wait, i still have my phone. I'm guessing Leo made the case as a long-range protection. But what if the monsters are closer? Will they close enough to smell me? Or will the case help me out with that too?

"I see, moving on," Chiron said as he got up from his chair to grabbed his carrier bag. He pulled out a holo-screen and set it on his desk. "I got a message not too long ago. A prophecy from our camp Oracle-"

"A camp? Chiron, did you say a camp?" I interrupted.

"I...yes, a camp. For demigods like you," he said crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair, "is there something else i need to know about?" He looked at me and Elis. Who then looked at me, waiting for me to say it.

"I had a dream last night. About a camp," i said then quickly added, "it wasn't being destroyed or anything, i was just on the hill looking down at it. Camp Half Blood right?"

"She dreamt of the camp Chiron," Elis explained, "but that wasn't all," he said looking back at me.

"Then there was when i met you. You said something-"

"'Soon, daughter of Poseidon', yes," Chiron said slowly. Then he sat up and continued, "As i was saying, there was a prophecy i believed that is meant for you-"

Suddenly, Chiron looked at me. Followed by Elis who took a few steps back with an awed expression.

"Chiron..."

"Yes, i see it," he said timidly. "About time too."

"What's going o-" i looked up to see just in time what they were looking at. Above my head, was a spinning sea-green trident glowing on my head. After a few seconds, it faded and disappeared, leaving a salty scent.

Both of them bowed down, as Chiron said, "Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, maker of horses. Hail, Luna Valdez, Daughter of Poseidon."

"A child of one of the big three," Elis said in awe, "Chiron, you know what this means, right?" Elis looked at Chiron, who kept his eyes on me.

"Yes, i do," he showed what he was talking about in the holo-screen before, "there was a prophecy sent out today about a child of one of the big three. Which is a high chance that it'll be you, Luna. Since there hasn't been any news about other children of the three gods."

"A prophecy? You mean i'll be going on a quest or adventure or something?" I asked. This whole going-on-a-quest thing is sorta making my head hurt. I might be going on my own, facing monsters that will try to kill me just to fulfill a prophecy. I mean, what are the chances of me surviving?! I haven't even had any training yet! And i'm already going to be sent on a quest? Ridiculous.

" _ **A spawn of the sea god alone shall go**_

 _ **To win the war of gods and to defend the woe.**_

 _ **One final choice will decide its fate**_

 ** _Hero's blood in it shall bathe"_**

"A spawn of the sea god?" Elis asked, "the child is Luna! It has to be! Right?"

"But 'to win the war of gods' could only mean one thing," Chiron declared, "the war it was talking about was in the past, meaning that she'll have to travel through time itself. Which could be dangerous since the god of time is also the titan king himself. You'll have to be extremely careful when doing so. Sure his pieces are scattered around the world, but still, take precautions."

"But where will i get a device that can take me back in time? It hasn't even been made yet!" I complained. "As much as i want to go on a quest, gotta admit it does sound exciting, but i can't."

"Not without help," Chiron smirked, "like i said before, child, i've contacted your grandparents," he said as the door opened and both of my grandparents walk in. I would've never guessed!

I just sat there in awe as my grandfather and grandmother was dressed up similarly on the ones of the old photos at home. With his tool belt, white shirt and denim overalls. While Calypso was in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, her still caramel brown hair in a braid.


	4. Two Birds, One Arrow

**Two Birds One Arrow**

I ran up to meet them, hugging them both.

"What are you doing here?" I asked grinning.

"Chiron contacted us, explaining how you were suspected to be a demigod needing to go on a quest. So, as your grandparents, here we are!" Calypso said smiling.

"Long time no see, Chiron," Leo said, "you look great for over two thousand years old!" He joked. Chiron laughed at that, typical old people jokes.

"Good to see one of the few left of the Seven still alive," Chiron said shaking his hand then Calypso's, "I stayed in contact with the rest, especially Nico and Frank," he said in a sad low voice. "I can't believe she didn't make it pass a hundred," Chiron said in the same tone. We had a moment of silence as my grandparents sat down. So i broke up the silence.

"But how are you going to help me?" I asked.

"Closed up the shop for the weekend to do something with Chiron here," Leo said, "he asked me and Calypso here for help with building something. Of course we couldn't refuse."

"Besides," Calypso said, "we're itching to do something other than work at home! So why the Hades not?"

"But what about Festus?" I asked, "who's taking care of him?"

"He'll be fine, kiddo," Leo said, "he stayed at home in case any unwanted trespassers come by." I believed him of course. Festus can pretend to be a bronze gargoyle that can look at people that pass by, perhaps even breathe fire from his mouth when certain people began to look suspicious.

It happened a few times in our neighbourhood, when Leo had heard about the recent breaking-and-entering by an unknown group of people. The robberies happen every week, going house-to-house in our neighbourhood street. Making their way towards us. So he took extra precautions than what the news told us, by putting Festus under 'house and garage' protection. Pretty neat, huh?

The dragon will pretend to be asleep, the eyes not glowing to trick the people to think that he's turned off, then when he suspects anything weird going on, his eyes will glow a bright red and then breathe fire at their direction. Of course it would be just a warning, we don't want to hurt them, only a scare should do the trick.

"Also, don't forget kiddo," Leo said, "you have a date tonight with someone," he said raising an eyebrow. I forgot about that. In fact, i was too focused on being a demigod i forgot about him. I feel terrible. Joseph will pick me up tonight to go to the movies, and i haven't prepared yet!

"I forgot!" I exclaimed, "i have to get ready within a couple hours!" I said running out the door.

"Hold on, dear, i'll help you!" Calypso called after me, "it's nice seeing you again Chiron!" I heard her call back.

• • •

I didn't stop 'till i was outside the school and at the stop light. Calypso caught up to me just as i was about to cross.

"Luna! Where are you going?!" She called as i looked back.

"I gotta get home, Calypso!" I responded as i press the walk button.

"You're not walking home, young lady! Come back here!" I sighed. I don't want to argue so i just went over, "you thought we didn't have a ride to get here, did you Lunella?"

"What do you mean? You took the bus right?" I asked curiously. She grinned then shook her head.

"Nope. We each had our own." She said dangling a pair of keys.

"But, you can't drive," i said confused, "neither of you can't." She looked offended when i said that. She looked scary when she does that. So i just shut my pie-hole and hung my head low.

"I'm not that old, young lady. And of course, i can drive. I have my own car and the fact that i got my license a few months ago means that i can go wherever and whenever i want. Now come on," she said walking towards the parking lot. I hesitated. "I'm a decent driver young lady! Even your grandfather said so!" I immediately followed her. We walked behind the school, walking over to two cars, one being a familiar sight.

"The R34?!" I exclaimed, "you brought the R34 with you?!" I looked at her, giving me a smirk.

"And a modified Subaru Impreza WRX STI. You thought only your grandfather knows his cars. Ha! So do i, young woman." She said in triumph. I gotta admit, i was very impressed. I can tell she's the one who modified the Subaru, considering that it has part of her name on the New York license plate: CLY•VLDZ, and the fact that it had her signature colours.

The car being gloss white and the beautiful caramel-brown rims, and the hood wrapped in carbon fibre, complimenting the blacked out roof. It was a beautiful piece of art in my opinion.

Maybe i was inspired by my grandfather, but i came to love cars when my mom drove an old Hyundai Genesis that my grandfather had modified as an off-roading spec car for her. Unfortunately, she had an accident on one of her trips at a rocky forest, leaving the car totalled and beyond repair.

Thankfully though, she was completely unharmed, thanks to the special safety system Leo had also installed. I miss seeing her drive it to the beach with me. I was maybe four when we would go out every weekend together at the beach, driving the Genesis on the sand to our desired parts of the beach.

The R34 was another masterpiece, in which Leo had just restored this morning in the garage. It had the classic bayside-blue, and stock rims. Except the taillights were tinted when i made my way to the back, and the wing was partially made of carbon fibre. How he managed to do it, i don't know. It's just stunning to see an R34 from the dead. It was obvious that it was Leo's, having his anme as his license plate: L30•VLDZ

I got in the Impreza with Calypso as she started the engine. It sounded amazing. I smiled as i looked at her, knowing how much of a car enthusiast i was, she revved the 1JZ engine a few times, hearing the exhaust literally spit fire like a gun would. Now, i know that the engine was swapped, those of you who would be shouting at me saying 'THAT IS NOT THE ORIGINAL ENGINE YOU FAKE CAR GIRL! KNOW YOUR CARS BEFORE YOU SAY CRAP!' Ahh, shut up. I was well educated about them by my grandparents. What'd you expect? They had a garage business for over seventy years!

Anyways, she put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot, into the main road. It was definitely modified. Even a non-car enthusiast can tell by the sound of the car that it was modded. It was a ten-minute ride by bus from my school to our house. Calypso did it in five.

Another thing about the century i am in, is that there are no speed limits. Since every car comes with a perfect auto-break system as a standard, and the fact that pedestrians know that they are not prioritized against vehicles, having speed limits became unnecessary to have in urban and sub-urban areas.

We were going about 310km/h or about 193mph on the expressway and 280km/h or about 174mph on neighbourhood streets. As we were driving up to our neighbourhood street, Calypso broke the silence.

"Are you excited for your date tonight?" She asked keeping her eyes on the road, "you let us know if he's troublesome like his grandfather was," she laughed while shifting to third gear.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked smiling.

"Well...you see, Luna, i've met him before your grandfather and i met," she said taking her eyes off the road for a second.

"Yeah, when you were still at Ogygia right?" I asked sitting up, "granddad told me the story. You fell in love with every man that lands on your island."

She nodded slowly, "that is true. Those eyes of your's still remind me of him," she said looking at me. "That is, until your grandfather came," she chuckled, "all i heard before he landed was a spinning helicopter," she said smiling, "before crashing straight for my dining table, leaving a huge crater in my beach," she said shaking her head.

"Amazing how he survived then," i said in awe, "but that poor table!" She laughed at that. It felt good making her laugh. Washing away all that negative energy down the drain will make a group of people feel relieved just for a moment until the next joke is made.

Calypso opened the garage door and parked the car, making sure that it doesn't scrape on the floor, especially the dry wall, 'cause that'll be bad. One time, I accidentally scraped my bike on the wall when returning from school. When granddad found out, he freaked!

Saying how irresponsible i can be, and that he would break everything if it isn't fixed. I apologized profusely and promised to repaint it tomorrow. Although, the next day i came to repaint the damaged part of the wall, i couldn't find my bike where i left it.

Except that sculpture made of wheels and metal parts hang up on the kitchen walls look suspicious. Thought it was cool until i realized that it was, in fact, the parts and scraps of my favourite bike. So...yeah. Damaging old man Leo's garage walls? Not a good idea.

Anyways, 'nough of that. Calypso and I hurriedly went upstairs to my bedroom to pick out a dress. She chose a white pencil dress and a pair of black ankle boots to match it. It was simple but attractive, according to Calypso.

I agreed with her decision. She knew best when it comes to clothing. Ranging from plain and simple, to all out going-to-a-ball clothes. I let my dark hair flow down and straightened it with my curling wand, making it reach down to mid-back length. I didn't apply any makeup on, since it was only a date to the movies. Didn't wanna attract too much attention in public.

But i did apply a little bit of sweet perfume on my wrists and neck, just to spice things up. It took us approximately 30 minutes to get ready, took the first ten minutes taking a shower while Calypso was choosing clothes for me.

• • •

Joseph arrived just as Leo drove up behind his matte white 2098 SRT Challenger Havoc. I was very impressed, especially Leo, even though it was only to the movies. He wore a simple white t-shirt under a military bomber jacket and black jeans. He looked cute with his crooked little smile when he saw me walk out the door.

Except Leo didn't look too impressed with the guy. With the car, sure, but not the one who drove it. Maybe because he wore something simple while i looked like a model, _shh don't tell him i said that_. He doesn't like it when someone tells him he's wrong.

He probably thinks that he wasn't good enough to date his granddaughter. But i guess it's normal for fathers or grandfathers to be protective of their offspring, or offspring's offspring, whichever.

I mean, how could you not like the guy? He looked adorable with his low fade haircut and the rose he gave me! More so, Elis and i have been hanging out with him a lot. Even Elis said he was a great guy!

"So, you're the guy my granddaughter here has been talking about," Leo said approaching him, "that's a pretty nice car you got there. Not a bad first impression," he said checking out at the vehicle.

"Uh, thank you, sir," Joseph said smiling and turning back to look at me. I nodded. He shifted uncomfortably while Leo was still inspecting the car. He smiled at me, giving off a little relief of the whole awkward situation. Eventually coming back to the side of the house, Leo went up the stairs to have a seat with Calypso, who was feeding Festus plasma from the porch swing.

When Leo sat, they were having a conversation. I couldn't hear them but their actions tells me that they were talking about Joseph. Leo sighed, indicating the end of their conversation and looked down our way, just as Joseph opened the car door for me as Leo called out,

"Have fun you two!" He waved as i got in the car. Joseph waved back and started the engine, probably waking up half the neighbourhood because of the revving. That's a funny thing to consider ya know? People thought that the future will be all electric, no loud and powerful engines that can wake up a whole city.

Joseph pulled from the street and i'm pretty sure we hit 100km/h in less than two seconds, because he shifted to second gear right away. He's a fast driver for sure, but i feel like Calypso is faster, perhaps even Leo.

"So, how are you, Luna?" Joseph asked as he stopped at a red light, "your grandfather didn't look too happy about the whole situation," he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," i said smiling back. _Ugh, he is soo cute with that smile._ _Okay keep it cool, Luna. Don't wanna make it obvious_. "He's basically my father, my dad died when i was nine," i had to lie with that. Because saying that my father left me just makes me slightly angry, and i didn't want to ruin this night.

"Sorry to hear that," he said looking down. There was a little moment of silence before he said, "well, if it makes you feel any better, my mom left my dad when i was four. Because he caught her cheating on him one day." He had to pause as the light turned green. "It hurt me once i realized what she was doing when i was twelve. Ever since then, he had been trying to support me as he worked two jobs. Me getting a job at fifteen washing dishes for the local pizzeria."

"You never told me that," i commented, "why is that? Everyone thought you were a happy-go-camper."

He gave a little smile, "was waiting for the perfect group of people to tell it to. People who i know will understand," he looked at me. "You're one of them. I thank you for that. I only tell the other people that my dad was involved in business and started investing. Having my grandmother as inspiration and my grandfather as motivation. That's where we are right now," he said smiling.

Wow this guy smiles a lot. Didn't mind since it was very cute. Besides, it does make a person happier if they smile all the time.

"So, how are they anyway? Your grandparents," i asked.

"They're doing great, they'll thank you for asking," he said turning left and stepping on it, causing the car to slide, steering the opposite direction and letting off the gas, regaining traction. "I'm staying with them for a couple of weeks, before i go to University."

"Which one are you going to?" I asked holding on to the handle.

"NYU. I want to study law there. Should be fun," he said dully.

I figured i was going to the New York City College of Technology in Brooklyn Heights. Not too far where i live actually, a twenty-minute drive on high speeds so why the heck not? I asked him,

"Where is that?"

"Oh, it's by Washington Square Park in Greenwhich Village," then he turned to look at me as i was looking out the window, i heard him chuckle, "i'm sorry if i'm boring you with my dull interests," i immediately span my head around.

"Hmm? What? No!" I said, "gosh i'm sorry if that's what it looked like," i said facepalming myself, "i was thinking about where i'm going for College in two years...god i'm so sorry." We laughed it out. _Thank gods for that,_ I thought it was all over for me when he thought i wasn't paying attention.

We drove and talked for a few more minutes before arriving at the theatre, parking at the back of the round building. Walking towards the front, i had a slight feeling we were being followed, so i looked back, making sure it was not obvious for Joseph to notice.

We bought our tickets and headed for the third floor, while i was feeling uneasy. Like the cliché feeling you get when someone's watching you. It didn't take long before when i realized who it was. Standing at the ground floor, i looked down to see a familiar hat and glasses, wearing a dark coat. He moved away just as i was about to call his name.

 _Dammit Elis, seriously?_ I thought to myself. I tried not to think about him when we got in the theatre room and picked our seats. Unfortunately, Elis followed us and sat all the way at the back, still in his overcoat. He didn't do anything the whole time, which was a little strange since he would normally bother me even if we were at the movies.

When the movie ended, we exited the theatre and started walking back to the car. Except, we were confronted by two short women, threatening us. I just can't catch a normal night can't i? It always had to be filled with troublesome events. Even before the night i was chased, i had been running into trouble! Like the time when i went out with some friends last Wednesday. Oh my gods, i hated it. I was nearly mugged by some guy in an alley when my friends and i went our ways.

I first thought he was going to ask for money when he approached me, but noo, i was very wrong. He pulled out a knife on me. Luckily, i saw the glint of the weapon just as he was about to approach me. I quickly put my mask on and threw down a pepper cloud canister.

It was a little overkill but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. I sprinted away to the direction i wanted to go while he was screaming and rubbing his eyes, trying to go after me. Why i chose to go through an alleyway instead of the proper walkway you may ask? Well, the entrance to the local diner was there. So, i figured that if they see someone in trouble, they'll help.

Seen it happen a few times. But that night, i was in a bad mood, and had zero tolerance when people that look like they had several beers and didn't take a shower for years approach me. So...yeah.

"We don't want your money," one of them said, "we want your life." She grinned, she didn't have normal teeth, making this a little more terrifying than it was already. Whatever they were, they weren't human, that's a fact. Joseph and I backed up as they advanced.

"The Furies were very specific not to kill, but mortally wound," the other woman said. They laughed evilly as Joseph and I exchange terrified looks.

"Who are you people?" He asked horrified, "Luna, why do they have wings?"

Wait, wings? I asked myself. I then squinted and blinked a few times, the Mist can sometimes mess with me. I felt the colour drain from my face at the realization. Standing in front of us, were...lady-birds?

"Harpies," i said in a whisper, "they're Harpies, Joseph." They laughed as they extended their claws.

"The Furies?" Joseph asked.

"You, Joseph Chase Jackson, have done evil deeds! And you must be punished! Along with you, Luna Valdez! Who had slain countless monsters whom had cursed you!" They shrieked.

"What?! We haven't done anything!" I said still terrified. They ignored me and flew in to try and attack us.

"DUCK!"

Joseph and I dove for the ground as two arrows zipped by. When we looked up, they were still there, but each had an arrow stuck on one of their shoulders.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, DEMIGOD!' One shrieked grasping the arrow. Thunder and lightning were heard and it started raining just then, making the pavement wet as it glows with bioluminescence light. I had adrenaline pumping through my body as i try to get up.

For some reason, i felt anger rise in me, enough to make me want to break something in half. Then i focused on the two creatures. Unable to hold it back any longer, i charged. I grabbed the arrow stuck on one of the harpies and pulled it out, making her cry out in pain. I stabbed her with it multiple times as she tries to fly away, wounding her. While the other one flew and grabbed me on the back, feeling her claws dig in through my skin.

I let go of the wounded harpy and turned to the one scratching me with her sharp claws. I grabbed one of her wings, pinning her down on the ground and repeated the same process. Stabbing her repeatedly on the wing with the now broken arrow as she continues to scratch and bite me. I don't know what i was doing. All i know is that i had to do it. Do it or die. And i will not die today, so i have to kill. I only stopped when she lost consciousness.

It was still raining when i stopped and got off the bloody and unconscious creature, sitting on the wet sidewalk as i look at what i had done. Then, looking at the broken arrow, i felt disgusted by it and threw it down on the ground. I started crying, wiping off the blood off my face as i stare at the wounded harpies. I heard someone walk up and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Luna," Elis said, "are you ok?"

I looked up and saw him holding a bow, looking down on me as Joseph stood behind him, horrified by the scene.

"Come on, we have to go before they wake up." Elis said as he helps me up, grabbing my right arm and putting it around his shoulders. Joseph also helped as he wraps my left arm on his shoulders. What happened next? I don't know to be honest with ya. I fainted as they lay me on the backseat of the car.


	5. Like a Goddess

**Like a Goddess**

When i woke up, i was laying on the couch in the dark living room, still in my bloody pencil dress. My back was hurting and i bet i had a butt-ton of scars and scratches on me from those claws. I rubbed my eyes as i looked out the window. _Still dark out. I need water_. I whistled softly, thinking that people might be sleeping. An automaton came, a glass of water on its tray.

I took it and drank it quickly. I didn't know how dehydrated i was, i hadn't drank any water since...school. Anyways, while i was drinking, i heard Leo talking quietly to someone in the dining room. I dismissed the automaton with a thank you and it bowed before leaving.

"Harpies?! You were attacked by harpies?!" I heard him hiss. There was another voice. Joseph's.

"Sir, that's what she said. We were walking back to the car when they just came up to us. Saying that they wanted our lives."

"You saw them too?" Leo asked.

"I mean, yeah. They had feathers and claws for feet. Short even, kinda ugly as well," i heard him say that under his breath. I found it a little hilarious how Joseph described them, even during a serious manner. I stifled a laugh, covering my mouth still full of water.

Agh dammit. Spilled some on me, i thought to myself as drops of water spill on my dress. I tried getting up, but my back was being a butt and just kept hurting, nearly dropping the glass i was holding. I groaned in pain as i slowly maturely get up to a sitting position on the couch.

Fortunately, Leo and Joseph heard my groans and came walking in to check on me, turning on the lights. I shielded my eyes as they approach me.

"Hey, kiddo," Leo said sitting beside me, "you feelin' ok?"

"My back hurts, granddad," i said wincing in pain as he feels my back.

"Got lots of scratches on ya," he said examining it. He reached for the bag Joseph was holding and opened it, offering it to me. It looked like cookies of some kind. Don't mind if i do. I grabbed one and took a bite, feeling a weird burning sensation flowing through me as i take another bite. It had a familiar taste, cheese pizza?

"What is this stuff? Why does it taste like pizza?" I asked between bites.

"Woah there, kiddo!" Leo said holding my arm, "take it easy with the ambrosia!"

"A'brodja? WIke the pood the godz it?" I said with a full mouth.

"Yes, it's what the gods eat." Leo said smiling and nodding, "but too much of these things for a demigod can make you explode. So don't eat like a whole bunch. One will do," he said sealing the bag. I looked at him wide-eyed as i stop munching. _I feel warm._

 _Wait! Too warm!_ I drank water right away as they laugh, swallowing the pizza-tasting cookie that could've killed me. But at the same time, i felt a lot better. The grogginess and the back pain going away as i drink.

"Heard you went berserk on the two uglies an hour ago," Leo said as he nods at Joseph, "care to tell why, or how?"

"To be honest with you, granddad, it was anger," i said a little tired, "so much anger, that i just had to let it all go, ya know? Just pure anger. Built up inside me." I said clenching my fists. There was a pause, looking at me with his thinking face on as i drink more water.

"I see..." He said furrowing his eyebrows, "like how Elis described it, you lunged at them, grabbing and stabbing repeatedly until they each lose consciousness with an arrow you grabbed that was stuck on one of them." He paused before stifling a laugh. "I would've wanted to see that," i heard him say under his breath.

"Pardon?" I asked putting the glass down. He was holding something in his hand, fidgeting with it. It was a normal sight, knowing he could not keep his hands still, being the child of the blacksmith god.

"Where's Calypso?" I asked trying to stand up. Leo assisted me, feeling dizzy for a second, as he holds my arm.

"Relax, kiddo. She's tending her garden," he said guiding me to seat back down, "you need rest. That ambrosia may be quick work, but still. Take it easy and go to sleep. We'll see ya in the morning. We gotta lot'a work to do tomorrow." I didn't argue, not because i wanted to, i just couldn't. I was tired as heck. Before going upstairs, i ran into Joseph, who just got out of the bathroom. He smiled.

"I better get going," he said checking his watch, "stay safe, Luna," he hugged me for a few seconds before walking towards the door, Leo opening it for him.

"You too, Jackson," he said as Joseph exits the door. He waved as he walked down the steps. Seconds later, a rumble was heard as he starts his car, tires squealing as he drives out into the street. Man, i love that sound.

I went upstairs, washing off the blood off me and changing into a simple t-shirt and boxers, making sure that the curtains were drawn before doing so. I called for Festus minutes later, but he was asleep. A little disappointed, i just laid on my bed, reading an old book about a young wizard who saved his school. I didn't know what time it was, but I finished the book.

Checking the time, it read that it was two o'clock in the morning. What time did i start reading?! I quickly closed the book and pulled the covers, clapping twice to turn off the lights. Immediately falling asleep, which was weird because it usually takes me about an hour to do so.

• • •

The next morning, i was woken up by a bronze snout nudging my face. Its comforting warmth waking me up.

"Mornin' Festus," i said to the owner of the snout, "how'd you get in here bud?" I rubbed my eyes as i look at his face. Another painfully obvious question, i gotta stop doing that. I got up and stretched, knowing that i only have a less than an hour before i'm called down for breakfast.

I looked at the mirror, checking my back, revealing some scars. I sighed. My first encounter with monsters, i thought as i put my shirt back on. Well, that won't stop me from being my usual happy self. After staring at myself at the mirror for a few more seconds, i went on to do my usual routine: tidy the bed, take a shower, get dressed, do my hair, and burn some time dancing to some music. Festus watched me dance as he bobs his head to the music.

" _So I...I bet my life! I bet my life! I bet life on yooooou..._ " I sang along with the song, pointing my finger at Festus on the last word as he continues to bob his head. I was so into the music, that I didn't hear Calypso calling me down. So i guess she went in to check on me minutes later, barging in to see me and Festus dancing together to a song. I guess i only noticed her when the three songs in my playlist ended.

"I've called you multiple times already, young lady," she said leaning on the doorway, "come on, we got a lot of work to do with Chiron today." I followed her, rubbing Festus' face goodbye as he backs out the window.

I ate breakfast alone, while Calypso was tending her garden and Leo was at the garage doing his own work. They got a call last night from Chiron saying to meet him at the camp tomorrow, saying that i will begin my training. Of course, i was excited to go. Knowing me, i will always be up for a road trip. No matter where we will be going, i'm down.

"Is Festus ready?" Leo asked.

"Festus? He's coming with us?"

"Why not?" Leo said buttoning his shirt, "he'll get lonely and probably get so bored by how long we'll be staying in camp." Wait, how long will we be staying? I thought we were just visiting?

"I packed some clothes for you, Luna," Calypso said dragging down a suitcase. "We've also informed your mother about the trip. She agreed on it!" She clapped excitedly. I sighed as i look back at Leo. He shrugged.

"Might as well, kiddo. Oh, and one more thing," he said handing me a package. "I had this delivered for next month, but i...uh...the delivery was quicker than i thought. Consider it as your birthday present, kiddo," he winked at me and smiled.

"What is it?" I asked happily as i set it down to open it.

"Find out for yourself," he said timidly as he helps Calypso. I unwrapped it, revealing a WW2 style aviator jacket. I've always wanted one of these! I screamed internally. It had a custom made arm patch containing my initials on the right arm and a hammer and anvil on the left arm.

A patch containing a faded blue trident and another that has a...skull and guns? Wow, i'll have to look into that later with them, i thought as i flip it over. Noticing the details, it had the word "CAZADORA" in bold capital letters sprawled on the back. Wait, is that Spanish? Under it, it had a cartoon image of a faded bronze Festus breathing blue fire under it. Aww, cutie.

"It's perfect! Thank you!" I ran to them. Hugging them both as Festus jumped down from the roof and stuck his head through a window.

"We knew you would like it," Calypso said as we separate, "plus, it will look good on you!"

"Had it custom made by a friend of mine." Leo winked at me, "although she works as an architect, considering her old age, told her it was for you. She was the only one i could think of that could weave. Tapestries, clothing, that kind of stuff."

"Welp, we have to go. Told Chiron that we'll be there before twelve," Leo said looking at his watch.

• • •

To me, it was just a hop and skip away from the house. The urban areas were slowly melting to the rural areas as we fly away from the megacity, the sun just above our heads. I was sandwiched between Leo and Calypso, with our luggage strapped like saddlebags on Festus' sides. I thought i was going to fall off, since we are like hundreds of feet above ground, the dials reading that we are approximately nine hundred above sea level. And travelling at 150mph or about 241km/h in the other dials.

Now, you're probably wondering how we are not being blasted off the sky by Zeus. Well honestly, there was a limit of a thousand feet that applies only to demigods. Leo told me that. Higher than that, and we would've been burnt pizza. He didn't care much with the mortals.

He finally accepted the fact that they would not stop developing aircrafts that can outrun his bolts. So he grew frustrated by it and learned to compromise. Only permitting demigods a thousand feet, or face his wrath.

"By the way, what does 'cazadora' mean?" I asked out loud.

"Huntress," Calypso said, "it means huntress in Spanish, Luna." She smiled, feeling her touch my back. "Like a goddess, she is powerful and brave, not letting anyone interfere with her as she hunts even the dangerous monsters," she said soothingly, "using weapons of her choice to hunt down and kill monsters that are a threat."

"Easy back there," Leo smirked, "don't wanna give her ideas of killing other humans as well."

"I know, dear," Calypso replied, "i was just inspiring her to be brave and powerful like one." She said crossing her arms.

"And what about the skull and guns? What's with that one?" I asked curiously as i feel the patch.

"The skull represents fate, meaning that you are accepting it no matter what it is," Leo started, "while the revolvers...outlaw. So, putting them together. It means that you accepted your fate, as an outlaw. Pretty cool huh?"

"Why outlaw?" I asked gingerly.

"Because you are one, kiddo. Don't think i know about your little trip with Festus a couple days ago?" He replied timidly. "That wasn't normally going to be there...but hey, i had to suggest it to my friend. I like the little outlaw in ya." He chuckled before patting Festus on the neck before reaching into his toolbelt for a sealed ball of plasma.

"Here ya go bud. Little snack for ya," he said stretching his hand onto the dragon's mouth.

"Also...you're dangerous," Calypso commented, "i've heard what you did with those harpies yesternight. That's a little hardcore, even for a young lady," she said laughing nervously. The rest of the flight was silence, as we snacked on granola bars and juice boxes.

I was pondering what she said. Was it really that bad? I thought as i bite into my chocolate bar. I mean, it was just anger and adrenaline. To be honest, i felt bad after realizing what i did. But then again, why did they say that i had killed countless monsters? That couldn't be right. I haven't even fought one! Well, that is if you count the harpies i stabbed to unconsciousness. Yeah...my bad. Anyways, it didn't take long before a familiar sight came into view.

From afar, it looked like a farm beside a lake, a two-lane pavement was the only form of a road. It was a typical country side with all the trees and lake.

We landed on the hill. Facing down at the camp below, activities clearly being made throughout as we stand and stare in awe. It looked better than the one in the dream for sure. I heard a small scraping sound as i take a step forward, making me look down to see a small metal fragment.

It was a little rusty, probably very old. But i could make out faded red paint on it. I picked it up to examine it, while Leo and Calypso started already halfway down the hill. _Huh, something must've crashed here long ago. Wonder what_ , i thought as i look it over. I put it in my pocket as i made my way down. Camp Half Blood, here i come.


	6. Training by Surviving First

**Training by Surviving First**

We were greeted by a few confused campers and a happy Chiron. Chiron and Leo exchanged comments and stories, while we head over to the "Big House", they call it, to discuss manners.

"I'm glad that you all made it," Chiron said empathetically as he pours tea for all of us, "as you all know, there was a prophecy made for a child of the big three."

"That is right," Leo said looking at me, as he sips his tea before looking back at Chiron, "was there a specific day for it?"

"What do you mean?" Chiron said giving Leo a perplexed look.

"Like a due date of some sort," Leo explained, "like uh... 'if-you-fail-to-do-this-you-die' type."

"Not that we know, the prophecy didn't say anything about a day. It only said that a child of the big three must go back in time to help 'the woe'," Chiron said. "Besides, she hasn't been trained yet," he said pointing at me.

"Training?" I spoke up.

"Yes. You need to build up your fighting skills and reflexes, child. It's a must for every demigod out there," he explained, "without proper training, there'll be an extremely high chance you won't survive," he paused, "whereas you get proper training, the chance of surviving is relatively higher than not surviving, you see my point?"

"So you're telling me, that even if i do get trained, there's still a chance of me dying?" I asked a little scared and confused. _This is nuts! I'm having second thoughts about this whole going-on-a-quest thing..._ I thought to myself as i frown at the facts.

"Now, i know this may be hard to understand, but it's for a prophecy, Luna. You have to get trained," Leo said putting a hand on my shoulder. Calypso held my shoulder as well, as she nods at Chiron. _Uh-oh_ , i thought to myself, _what does that mean?_

"First off," Chiron announced, "you must train in the cold and unforgiving wild. Far away from civilization and technology."

"That training?!" Leo exclaimed standing up, "you would send her already to the wild?! Where's the logic in that? You said that she needs to train! And what are you telling her to do?! 'Oh, you need to be trained to survive and stuff'", Leo mocked, "'now go to the wild and train yourself'. She wouldn't be able to handle it! No! I would not allow it! I can't." He looked at me worriedly then at Calypso who was quiet but giving me the same look. Leo caught on quickly.

"You agreed to this?!" He hissed. She hung her head low, as Leo put his hands behind his head and paced around the room.

"It must be done, Leo," Chiron reasoned, "she will need it. I apologize, but it is the quickest and most effective way to train. She needs to learn the hard way right away," he said looking at me apologetically.

"No, no, no, no, no. There's gotta be another way to train her without throwing her into the wild right away," Leo said walking back towards the middle, "what if she fails the training?! How will we know that she won't die in the process?"

"We can keep track of her with a silent tracer," Chiron replied calmly, "equipping her with tools necessary for her survival. There is no other way for this. I'm sorry. The gods were specific with how she will be trained." He explained while gesturing at me.

Leo looked at me desperately. While i was too shocked to even speak up. Even i know that this will be too much for me to start. _But if it should be done, then i'll do it. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?_ I thought to myself.

"I'll do it," i said standing up, "if it's what i gotta do-i'll do it."

Leo looked like he was about to cry. He headed over and hugged me tightly.

"No...i can't," he sobbed quietly in my ear.

"You must find the Hunt stationed somewhere deep mountaineous regions," Chiron said, "there, they will train you how to survive in their own way. Sending you back here to camp once you're done the task the goddess of the Hunt gives to you."

Leo and i just stood there. Him sobbing quietly on my shoulder as i try to listen to what Chiron was saying. Pretty cold of me i know, but what must be done, has gotta be done. Get it over with.

"When can i start?" I asked once Leo got off me and sat back down, Calypso comforting him as he covers his face with his hands.

"You can start first thing tomorrow," Chiron replied, looking at the old couple, "but for now, rest. Take some time off before your departure. You'll be staying in cabin three for now," he said heading to the next room, "i'll be at my office if you need me." And with that, he left the room.

• • •

Leo and Calypso stayed in the Big House guest room for the night, while i was all alone in cabin three. It felt empty in there. Sure there's the two bunk beds and a fountain in the middle of the room, but being alone seems sad. There were some photos on a shelf, all containing some guy with dark hair, along with a blonde girl smiling. They looked happy even with their world a mess with all the fighting they needed to do to survive. I laid down once i washed up and put on my sleeping clothes.

I felt nothing. No remorse about the choice of going out into the wild all by myself. No guilt that resides in me about the deathly possibilities that can happen when i go out alone. I didn't even hesitate to agree to this small quest. _This should be fun_ , i thought to myself as i close my eyes.

• • •

"Milady, she's here," a girl's voice said. I opened my eyes to a group of young girls all wearing grey hoodies and jeans around a campfire. Small tiaras on their head as one of them talks to a girl beside her. The other girl had auburn hair, and looked around eleven to twelve years old. Her tiara was slightly larger than the others. _She must be the leader, but how can that be? She looks so young_ , i thought to myself as i try to take a step forward.

"Yes, i know," she said not looking up from the fire. I took a look around. Where the heck am i? We were in an opening in a snowy forest, in a valley. _Is this the Hunt?_

"Relax, for it is only a dream," the girl with the auburn hair said, "yes, you are inside the Hunt." She looked up and looked at my direction. "My hunters and i will be waiting for you. You have three days to find us in the Siberian wild. Three days or we'll leave and you'll be stuck in the unforgiving wild," she said as she pokes the fire.

"What exactly...is the task?" I asked.

"You're question shall be answered once you arrive," she replied not looking back up, "now go. Time will not cooperate if it is wasted, child. We will give you three days," she then looked up and said, "Get up now, child! You're wasting time!" And with that, the dream ended.

• • •

I woke up in sweats and was breathing hard as i check my watch. _3:58 AM?! Seriously?!_ I thought to myself as i brush back my tangled hair from my face. There was a golden ballpoint pen laying beside it, along with a piece of paper with a trident seal. _A pen...uh...thanks i guess!_ I said to myself as i grab it. I got up and got dressed, brushing my teeth before examining the pen and reading the note in the peaceful fountain light.

 ** _Dear Luna,_**

 ** _I know that you hate me for abandoning you and your mother when you were younger, but i had critically important duties to attend in Olympus. So i had no choice but to leave. I loved you and your mother, and was hoping that i would be able to spend some more time with you, but i just couldn't. Forgive me. Although i watched over you every now and then. I then decided that if i couldn't spend time with you, i might as well help you with something. And you choosing to go on a quest was the perfect opportunity to give you your signature weapon_**. I paused as i look at the pen before continuing.

 ** _You can name it for yourself in your liking, although it was forged by Hephaestus, i told him that it was for you, my daughter. He understood and let me take it without a name. I hope this will be sufficient enough to be accepted as an apology from me, to you._**

 ** _Your caring father,_**

 ** _Poseidon_**

I set down the letter and examined the pen a little bit more. It was a normal looking pen to me. I pressed the button of the pen and dropped it in surprise as soon it sprung up to a celestial bronze short sword. It gave off an ambient gold glow as it lay there.

A sea-green trident was glowing in the middle of the rain guard, and some sort of blue glowing gemstone as the pommel. I picked it up and pressed the trident, and it immediately shrunk back to a pen. Curious, i pressed it again, revealing the sword. I then pressed the pommel and to my surprise, it split into two identical swords.

"Sweet..."i chuckled. I swung the swords around, their weight perfectly balanced and overall...pretty darn cool.

"How do i put them back together though?" I asked myself, "do i just make them touch?" I tried to do so, but it didn't work. I then tried several other ways, like pressing the tridents, but then i had two pens. So i pressed the buttons and tried something else. _I wonder if i could have four of them..._

Unfortunately, they didn't. But i did, however, found a tiny button on each of the swords' rain guard. I pressed it on both and a strong magnetic force pulled them together, merging back into one. _Oh, so that's how_. I said to myself. I pressed the trident one last time before putting it in my pocket, along with the letter and headed out to the Big House.

It was still dark out, although the sky was now a deep shade of purple instead of black. I knocked quietly at the door, hoping that someone would open up soon. After what seemed like hours, Chiron finally opened up. Still in his night clothes, he looked at me sleepily at first, before realizing who it was and immediately pulled me inside and shutting door.

"Child, what is the matter?" He hissed as he pours a cup of coffee, "don't you know what time it is? The whole camp is still fast asleep!" He turned around and sat with me at the fireplace, handing me a cup.

"I came here for a reason ya know," i said taking a sip. I took out the pen and the letter as proof. He looked at me and read the letter, frowning at first then wide-eyed as he finished. He looked at me with those eyes, and taking it as a cue, i pressed the button and it transformed into the celestial bronze sword. He opened his mouth to say something but i held up my finger to indicate that i wasn't done yet. I pressed the pommel and the sword split into two.

"Luna, child, what is its name?" He asked stretching his hands out to grab the swords. I handed them go him as he examined the weapons, testing them out with an impressed expression.

"I haven't thought of that yet," i replied, "but that's not all, Chiron." He stopped and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I had a dream about my little training quest. The goddess of the Hunt...she told me that i have three days, including today, to find the Hunt. Otherwise, they would leave and i will be stuck in the wild," i explained.

He set down the swords before asking, "did she say a specific place?"

"Siberia. She said to find them in Siberia," i said clicking the button on each sword. As the swords fuse back together, Chiron sighed and stood up, walking into the next room. Later, after about five minutes, he came back with Leo and Calypso still in their sleeping clothes, with Leo's face clearly showing grief as he walks in and hugs me.

"You be careful, young lady," he sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged him back, feeling his soothing warmth.

Calypso also came and hugged me, "we will be waiting for you, dear," she said in my ear, "i wouldn't be able to bear the sadness if you don't come back." She smiled sadly as Chiron cleared his throat.

"We have to get her ready," he said quietly as he sets a hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo let go of me, and took a look.

"Come on, the goddess of the Hunt won't wait for too long," he said wiping a tear from his eye, "she will keep her word if you are obedient and on time. Especially on time," he emphasized the last part as he nods at Chiron.

"Follow me to the armoury," Chiron said.

The walk to the armoury was horrible...in a way. I felt like i was walking to my death. Which was somewhat true, since i'm going alone in the merciless forces of nature and ancient lurking monsters. Before heading there though, we had to go to the Hephaestus cabin for permission to enter and get the things i need for the quest. Chiron walked up the steps slowly and knocked.

A few minutes later, the massive vault door gave off series of hisses and clicks indicating that the door's locks are being unlocked. Seconds later, a young camper, about nine years old opened the door. Still in his pyjamas, he looked up at Chiron.

"Chiron?" He asked still half asleep. He gazed over us, before sobering up a little and looked back at Chiron.

"Yes, Delta. I need to speak with Jesse, please," Chiron replied softly. The camper took one last look at us before shuffling away, leaving the door wide open for us to get a glimpse of what the cabin looked like.

Inside, it had shelves full of blueprints and small mechanical devices. Work tables littered with more blueprints and writing utensils, and a fireman's pole coming from the second floor? How they fitted everything in there, i don't know. It was one of those, 'small-from-the-outside-big-in-the-inside' type of building. _That's pretty freaking cool_ , i thought to myself, quite impressed by the whole layout of the cabin.

The young camper came back a minute later with an older person, maybe seventeen, or eighteen, also in his sleeping clothes. _Ooh, he looks cute_ , my conscious purred. _What happened to being loyal?_ I asked myself. _Oh stop, i was just teasing you. But you gotta admit, he does look cute with that awesome body and semi-cute face._ _Stop it. I wouldn't be able to forgive you if you stray me away from Joseph,_ i fought back. _Ugh, you're no fun. Fine whatever._

"Yes, Chiron?" He asked politely.

"I need you to come with us please," Chiron said, "Luna here, need to get tools vital for her quest." Jesse looked up at the sky before saying,

"Already? What time is it?" He asked. Chiron looked at his watch.

"4:09 AM," he said looking down at his watch.

"Well, i'm up already anyways," he sighed, "i'll meet you there." He closed the vault door, the hissing, gears and series of locks securing the big door. Chiron stepped down and nodded at us. There was one last clang from the cabin door before we followed him to the armoury.

"We arrived at the small building near the combat arena. As if it new we were coming, the door opened, revealing Jesse, in his camp t-shirt and jeans. He has a welding mask strapped on his head and was standing at the entranceway, his arms spread out, like a welcoming approach. _Wait, how'd he get here?_ I asked myself

"Well, here we are. Come on in!" He said joyfully.

Inside, there were shelves lining the walls full of swords and knives, battle axes, bows and quivers of arrows. There were a few guns in a bin and some ammunition all stacked in one neat pile. Along with some tools made for climbing, like harnesses, ice axes, ice-picks, flares, etc. Stacks of old leather armour were also present by the gun bin, along with new sets of what seemed like plastic armour.

"It's not what you think," Jesse noticed, "this armour is made up of a special material mortals made to stop only a bullet. But, with our slgiht curiousity and engineering, we modified them so that it can also stop a blade or an arrow from penetrating through it. Heck, even a monster's bite won't punch through! It's basically everything-proof!" He said proudly. He then turned to Chiron.

"So, what do you need?" He clasped his hands on an iron sword, waiting for a response.

"She'll be going to Siberia," Chiron stated, "can you give her tools that she may need?" He asked checking out an arrow. Jesse nodded and set down the sword as he starts to rummage around the room.

Meanwhile, Leo was fidgeting with gears and parts he had in his pockets, eventually making a small drone that hovered just above his hand. Calypso was checking out the sharpened knives on one of the shelves, and I was just clicking my pen, the sword popping up and back to a pen, trying to come up a name for it.

Minutes later, Jesse returned with a stack of tools and a backpack. "Welp, here ya go," he said dusting off his hands, "a couple ice axes for the lady, mountain climbing boots complete with the spikes, a travel backpack already with some ambrosia and nectar at the ready, along with a few other essentials, a utility belt, one of the protective body armour (he winked at me!), and a lighter," he finished off by putting the lighter on top, "and uh...no need for getting warm clothing, the armour can do that for you. Although you may need some skiing goggles, winter gloves, and some ear muffs. Just in case."

"How will i get there though?" I asked openly.

"Easy, ride a pegasus," Jesse said simply, "one of them will be willing to help ya. Especially if the one that needs a ride is a girl," he smiled, causing me to blush a little.

"Alright then," Chiron said, "Jesse, thank you for your assistance. You may go back to your cabin," he smiled at him. Jesse waved goodbye and opened a secret door before entering it and it automatically closed with a series of locks.

"What a kind young man," Calypso said as we walk towards the stables.

"Decent kid, i can give you that," Leo agreed.

"Luna may only go in, since she's the only one that needs some form of transportation," Chiron said.

"Don't i need to tame one though?" I asked, "i mean, i can't just go in there and say, 'hey! I need you to give me a ride to Siberia.' And expect one to just fly in and help me..." I trailed off. I took a look at Chiron, who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"They are trained pegasi. Well trained by the campers here. They also make great companions in one's travel," he said a little offended.

I didn't bother to argue. One, because i would only offend him more, second, if i do open my big mouth, i would probably be kicked in the face. And third, the pegasi or pegasuses, whichever, can probably hear me. I walked inside the stables and saw several winged horses all in their compartment, looking at me.

 ** _Hey there! The name's Porkpie! What's your's?_** A jolly male voice in my head spoke. _Huh? What? Who's in my head?_ I asked as i turn around. **_Porkpie, leave the poor girl alone for Poseidon's sake! She must be new._** Another male voice said. _Where are you guys? How are you talking in my head?_ **_Oh, forgive me, the name's Thrasher. We're pegasi!_**

I turned around to the whinnying winged-horses all saying hello or introducing their names. _Wow. You guys are beautiful_. I said in my head as i pet one of them. The pegasus whinnied and nuzzled my hand. **_Boss? That you boss?_ **A happy voice said. _Which one are you?_ I asked the voice.

 ** _I'm the one at the end boss. C'mere._** I went over to the last stable, it contained a black pegasus, who backed off once i walked in front of him. **_Oh. You're not him. Sorry about that. You had the same scent as him_**. _Who is he anyways? Why'd you mistaken me as a guy?_ **_I only ever called him boss. But his real name was Percy Jackson_**. He whinnied.

"Was he a son of Poseidon by any chance?" I asked out loud.

 ** _Yeah. For sure! Why do you ask?_** He responded in my head.

"Well, i happen to be a child of Poseidon as well," i said smiling while leaning on the gate, "mind giving me a ride?" I asked sweetly.

 ** _Uh...did you get permission from him? He said that no one can ride me unless they ask for permission._**

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

 ** _Holy horse feed, you ask a lot of questions! Look lady, you may have the same scent as my boss, but you still need permission from him to ride ol' Blackjack here. I'm sorry, but that's how it is. Where are you going anyway?_**

I looked at him sadly. _Let me try acting then._ I kept the look for a few seconds before he whinnied and said, **_ok, ok, ok, fine! Just stop giving me that look! Sheesh! I'll give you a deal here lady. If you give me like ten sugar cubes, a few doughnuts for my friends, and permission from Chiron at least...i'll go. Deal?_**

"Doughnuts huh?" I asked. **_Yeah, and ten sugar cubes. Big ones!_** "I'll see what i can do then," i said, sealing the deal. I walked back to the entrance and exited the stables. Just as i was about to open my mouth, Chiron sighed and pulled out all what i needed. Doughnuts, ten palm-sized sugar cubes, and a note.

"Thanks," i sighed as i grabbed the items from the ground and the note from Chiron's hand. Leo and Calypso were nowhere to be found. _They must've went back to the Big House,_ i thought to myself. I went back inside the stables and each handed the pegasi a doughnut or two and two sugar cubes.

Inside, all the winged-horses cheered telepathically, whinnying and clopping their hooves on the ground excitedly. I cupped my ears, as if it'll do anything to prevent the telepathic cheers, and fed them all, leaving the rest for Blackjack. I leaned on his gate as i watch him eat.

 _ **Thanks, lady**_. He said chewing on the doughnut. **_Your welcome. But what about our deal?_** I asked. **_Yeah, yeah. Hold on. Don't get your hairs twisted in a knot. I'm trying to eat_**. I sighed as i said, _I'll be outside_. I exited the stables and went around the back, putting on the armour under my aviator jacket.

I strapped on the utility belt and put in the lighter in one of the pouches, buckling the ice-axes also to the belt. I went back around to the front, Blackjack and Chiron were waiting for me.

"One more thing, how will i make myself warm with the armour?" I asked indirectly as i put the mountain boots on.

"The armour will record your current body heat, imitating it when you get to temperatures below 41°F," he explained handing me a pair of ski goggles and black earmuffs. "Be careful, Luna. This will not be the only training session you will receive. Surviving the first one is the key to training with the other gods that had agreed to help you. Also, i've told Blackjack here where you two will be going," he said as he pats Blackjack's back.

 ** _You could've told me we were going to Russia! I would've been fine with it! I could visit a few friends when i drop you off. But yeah, lady. If you do not come back, who will feed me with those delicious doughnuts?_** Blackjack whinnied.

"Relax. Besides, other campers can come and feed you," i replied as i put on the backpack to my back, buckling the straps on my front.

 ** _Yeah, but they wouldn't know what i want. Only you and Chiron can talk to us._**

"Fine, whatever. I'll come back alive not only for you though. Let's just go," i said as i pull myself up on his back.

 ** _Alright! Yo Chiron! Can i have one last sugar cube before i go?_** He asked. Chiron took out a cube and put it near his mouth. Blackjack happily munched on it as he flapped his wings and trotted forward. **_This is air Blackjack. Passenger, please keep your feet and hands in for the duration of the flight; and please...do not puke. Thank you._**

He turned around and started flapping his wings as he charged forward, and in a couple of seconds, we were flying Northwest, away from the rising sun.

• • •

I gotta admit, flying a pegasus can be a total pain if you are riding it for quite a while. My thighs were beginning to hurt as i was not used to riding horseback. And no, it was not similar to riding a dragon. Festus had seat adjusters. That way, my legs would not be so spread out.

But riding a pegasus was making me uncomfortable, so i have to adjust every now and then. **So, how are ya, lady?** Blackjack asked **.** _My thighs are hurting, can we make a stop?_ **Uhh...we're in the middle of the Bering Sea. Can you hold it?** _Can you at least fly a little faster?_ **I'm trying my best here! We're almost there anyways, so don't worry. You can freeze your butt off there.**

The rest of the flight went smoothly. Although it was getting colder by the minute, and the fact that we had to stop at least once so i can stretch my legs and snack on some apples that were in my bag. After that, i napped on Blackjack the rest of the flight.

 ** _Wakey, wakey...Hey, lady. We're here_**. I heard Blackjack say. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. _Who knew sleeping on a pegasus can be so comfy?_ I said to myself. **_Glad you enjoyed it, now can you kindly get off me please?_** Blackjack said. _A little privacy, mind you_ , i said as i slid down.

 **Look lady, i gotta go. My hooves are starting to freeze already. Just call on me if you need me. But give a two hour notice! I don't wanna be flying over as fast as i can and finding you dead. Doughnuts are on you when you get back! See ya!** And with that, he flew away.

I took a look around me. Scanning my surroundings before i get a move on. _Now where would i find a valley in all these snow?_ I thought as i start walking aimlessly. I checked my watch. It was six in the evening. I continued walking around the snowy forest, and eventually finding a trail after what seemed like hours, but was actually only forty five minutes, according to my watch.

I walked along the trail, hoping to find somewhere to stay for the night. But not in anyone's place, as that may cost me, since i do not speak Russian, nor understand the language.

I eventually got tired of walking the trail and went off. Going away from the snowy trail and walking for another fifteen minutes or so. Fortunately, as if by dumb luck, i found a small cave. It had a small opening, but big enough for a human, so the possibility of having a bear as its inhabitant should be zero.

I checked my watch as i slumped down on the cave wall and it glowed in the dark. _8:53PM. Not bad for a first day,_ I thought to myself as i took out an apple from my backpack. I looked around the small cave as i munched on the apple. I didn't want to attract any possible eyes from people, so i didn't light a fire.

Despite the broken of branches scattered within the cave. The place was about the size of our living room, about 20 feet in diameter and a low ceiling. My only source of light was the pen and the watch's holographic blue light every time i activate it.

I used the bag as a pillow, making sure i take out the boot spikes before doing so and relaxed. Eventually dozing off, the extreme fatigue and comforting warmth of the armour helping me sleep. _I wonder what the task will be..._


	7. Death at the Door

**Death at the Door**

I woke up to the sound of the wild wind blowing outside the cave. I went over to the entrance of the cave and saw that there was a storm outside. _Thank gods i have this breastplate..._ i thought to myself as i went back to the little camp i made. I had my little breakfast and prepared to head out, putting on the ski-goggles and putting the earmuffs back in my bag.

I ate a couple of apples and drank some water that i had kept in my jacket to keep it from freezing over. After that, I headed over at the entrance and placed a small beacon by the entranceway of the cave, in case i needed to go back. Also to know that i'm just not going to go around in circles.

It was awful. Snow and rain shouldn't even mix, but somehow, they did. It made it significantly harder to walk. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to walk in the middle of a storm,_ i said to myself.

"Gee, you think?" I said out loud. Luckily, i had ski-goggles. That way, i can still see where i'm going, instead of worrying where i'll pick myself up if i couldn't see. It was already the second day, and i'm nowhere close to the supposed valley the Hunters are camping in.

I mean, like seriously. Why Siberia? Why, out of all the different forests or mountain ranges in the world, does it have to be Siberia? I'm going to ask that as soon as i find the Hunt. For all i know, there's a lot of rivers and trees. Not that many trees though. It would take a miracle for me to find the Hunt in this one, predators out to get me out here in the wild.

Although it gave me relief that i don't have to worry about monsters too much. I still have a week or two before my revealed scent alerts numerous monsters to get me, but i considered taking precautions and kept a lookout for both anyways.

"How big is this stinking forest?!" I shouted. I wanted to get this training over with so i can move on. I need to think.

I stopped and looked around. The storm was beginning to clam down, and the wind had stopped blowing, but there was still a bit of rain pouring down on my head. I then realized that i need to look from a high place somehow instead of looking from ground level... I then looked up. I decided to climb a tree.

Climbing was easier than i thought. I grabbed hold of the trunk and the nearest branch, pulling myself up by the thickest part of each branch and eventually reaching near the top of the tree. I held on with one arm as i inspect the place. There was just trees, tons of it. _So much for that plan_ , i thought to myself as i do a three-sixty to see if i can see anything.

"Just mountains huh?" I said as i shield my eyes from the peaking sun. I checked the time, "3:28 PM already?" I sighed exasperatedly. "Wait, what if i make my way down? I mean, i am up a mountain. Why the heck didn't i think of that before?" I face-palmed myself for my stupidity.

I climbed down from the tree i was on and started walking down at an angle of the mountain. It's amazing how i haven't encountered a bear yet. _Except it's also a little weird that i haven't, not that i'm planning to_. I thought to myself.

I eventually reached a cliff as i was descending. I tried looking for another way but there were just more cliffs, some with a rock-filled hundred foot drop, while some had trees way below. I heard thunder and looked up.

 _It's gonna start raining, or snowing. Either way, that won't be good._ I said to myself as dark clouds roll over. In summary, there's just cliffs all around, all containing a deadly drop but amazing yet terrifying view. I sat down to think. Looking up at the dark clouds that's about to bring either rain or snow.

Soon enough, it started raining. Making the stones wet and slippery to step on. I sat there for a few moments, figuring out how i will get down the safest way possible. _How about climbing my way down? Best bet for now...or how about using the rope all the way down. But is it long enough for that?_

Before i could decide, my thoughts were interrupted by thunder, and decided to try both of the plans. I sighed as i got up, taking out the rope from my bag and slinging it over my shoulder as i took a peak down at the cliff.

"Yep, that's a looong drop alright," i said out loud. My vision went all wobbly as i took a long look down, almost making me fall. I quickly stepped back from the edge, taking a deep breath before walking back.

I tied the rope around the nearest tree to the edge, which was about ten feet away. I took out one of my ice axes from its buckle and prepared to go down. I made my way back to the cliff, throwing the rope down and see how far it goes down. Suddenly, the muddy ground gave off and i was plunged down into the slippery slanted stone wall.

My first instinct was to grab hold of the rope while digging through the slippery slope with my ice axe, trying to at least get a grip with that one as i kept sliding down. The rope snapped from the tree and i immediately lost hope as i took out my second ice axe and continue to desperately dig in to the ground, getting no result as i slide down the slope.

" **COME ON! COME ON! COME ON**!" I shouted as my axes and the slippery stone slope clash, producing sparks everytime i hit the slanted wall of stone. I let out a yelp as pain shot up from my waist as a sharp rock sliced it. I didn't have time to mind it because i was about to fall.

The drop was getting closer and i had no choice but to pray that i don't die. I closed my eyes and prepared for the long drop. _Welp, this is it. This is how i'll die. My first time training and death is already at my door. Hecking perfect ain't it?!_ I felt myself airborne for a split-second before- ** _CLINK!_**

• • •

 _Am i dead?_ I asked myself, _i still feel the cold wind. Is this what it feels like to be dead?_ I slowly opened my eyes and the view terrified me. Thunder rumbled as the storm goes on, lighting flashing every minute. _Nope, not dead_. I gave out a yelp as i look down at the trees a couple hundred feet below. I then looked up to see that i was dangling back and forth with one of my ice axes stuck to the slippery ledge. I let out a sigh of relief as i try to relax myself.

I looked down again, fear visible on my face, "man, that's a long drop," i said to myself, "thought i was gonna need another pair of pants," i panted as i try to climb back up, failing once and nearly fell off before i swung myself as i free my left hand and grabbed on to the ledge.

"Need some help?" A cocky male voice said.

• • •

"Yes...please," i said struggling to get back up. He took my hand and pulled me up, me crawling away on all fours from the edge as a pair of flip-flops meet my sight. I looked up to my helper. I wiped off the mud from my face with my arm to get a better look.

"Damn, Percy...is that you?" He asked in that cocky voice, "you look a hundred years younger, and did you get a sex change?"

"A what?" I asked rearing up on my knees out of breath. He had blond hair and tanned skin. He wore a simple white tank top and red shorts, a pair of sunglasses on top of his head.

"Wait, you're not Percy," He said scratching his head, "sorry wrong demigod. Welp, sorry to bother you!" He was about to turn away when i shouted,

"Wait! I need your help, please," i said getting up. A pain shot up from my left side and i clutched it with my right hand. Luckily, he turned back around.

"Look, girl, i'm looking for a guy named Percy. My sister said he'll be here, and that i need to help him." He said spreading his arms out, "i don't know why she would want him in the Hunt, but hey, can't argue with my sister's logic." Ugh, this again. _Who is this 'Percy' guy anyway? Why is he so important?_ I sighed. Suddenly, i got an idea.

"This Percy...does he have a similar scent as me?" I asked limping a step back. He frowned and said nothing for a moment.

"Actually, now that you've said it, you do have a similar scent as hi-" he stopped as he realized why i asked, "ohhhh..." I gave a kind smile and nodded my head.

"My name's Luna, not Percy. Apparently, i'm a daughter of Poseidon," i said stretching my right hand out for a handshake. I clutched my left side with my left arm and waited. It took him a few more seconds to take in information, but he eventually shook my hand, clearly still in awe of what just happened.

"Gosh, you're pretty," i heard him whisper, "gah, i mean, wow you're dirty. You need to get cleaned up. Better get medical attention with that bleeding side of yours as well," he said pointing at my left side.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked limping in pain as i walk along with him.

"Ah, gods. Forgive me, i'm Apollo. God of music, healing, prophecy," he recited counting his fingers, "archery, truth, oracles, plague, poetry..." He trailed off when he noticed that i was bleeding out on the spot.

"Ahh! i'm so sorry!" He frantically rushed to my side and touched my bleeding side. Immediately, i felt the wound close up, but the blood stain was still there. I felt better in an instant. I took out an ambrosia from my bag to help with the healing.

"Thank you," i sighed in relief. I felt my colours come back as i drank water from my bottle. I can feel Apollo's glare as i drank, making me a little uncomfortable considering how he looked at me with those eyes. I can tell he likes me, i've experienced it from other people, noticing their eyes dart on me for a quick second before looking away.

I didn't mind the most, i hardly feel the desire to love back anyway. I'm not writing a love story for gods' sake. Anyways, yeah. An Olympian god checking me out? Not my biggest concern. I just wanted to get this training over with so i can deal with the rest with the other gods. I packed up and went up to Apollo, who was waiting patiently while leaning on a wall of stone.

"So, you said that you needed to take Percy to the Hunt," i said haughtily, "well, here i am." He chuckled a little bit before answering.

"I like that personality of yours," he said waving his finger, "let's get to it!" I followed him through a different path, casually walking past a deer or two along the way. I walked behind him, pen in my hand and keeping an eye out for anything unusual. I walked in silence, while he hummed some old songs.

I ate an apple and a granola bar i found in a pocket of my bag along the way, despite the lack of nutrients. I was only a little hungry, the fact that i know that anyone can survive a couple days only drinking water can help with this quest. He was occasionally looking back at me, probably to make sure that i am still alive. One time, I caught him frown at my pen for a quick second before focusing back on the path.

"That's a nice pen," he said gloomily, "where'd you get it?"

"My father gave it to me," i replied examining it, "i haven't got a name for it yet though. Haven't even used it." He stopped and turned.

"Haven't used it? What do you mean by that?" He asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I haven't used it in battle yet," i explained, "i was thinking that if i use it in battle, i might come up a name for it. But i haven't encountered anything that needs battling or killing." I pressed the pen, transforming into the celestial bronze sword. Apollo didn't seem surprised by it, he just gave me an approving nod. I then pressed the pommel, which split the sword into two before looking back at Apollo.

"That's new. Ya see, the guy that i was talking about earlier, Percy, had a similar sword. With all the fancy details like yours," he said approaching me, "the sword was called Riptide, and it also transformed from a pen like your sword does. Except yeah, his cannot split into two, which caught me by surprise," he held out his hand. I gave them to him to examine it.

"I mean, it's well balanced, i already feel comfortable with it," i said pulling out an apple, "i haven't had proper training though. So that's the only problem," i said with a mouthful of apple. He handed me back my swords as i held on to the apple with my teeth and pressing the buttons, magnetically forging the two swords back together. "So, where is the Hunt exactly?" I asked as we moved forward.

"You were very close actually," Apollo replied, "just three miles away by...that direction," he pointed left. "My lil sis will take care of ya. Sure she might be a pain for newcomers, but she can be reasonable as well. She just has this burning hatred for males, so you should be fine." He said with a little doubt. "As for me..." he said turning around, "i am to help you get there."

"But, i thought i'm suppose to do this alone," i said a little confused, "i was willing to do this alone."

"Yeah, i know. But i wanted to help you. So you should stick to that... _demigod_ ," he smiled creepily before turning back. Right away, i knew something didn't seem right the moment he called me demigod. I slowed down, making a large gap between me and him before sprinting left once he was far enough. Thankfully, he didn't notice that i ran flat out. I had to get as far as possible from...whoever that is.

I kept running, looking back every now and then to see if he is following me. I can't trust anyone i encounter at this point, i thought to myself, not even if they say that they're a god or goddess. I stopped to catch my breath once i think i was far enough. I checked my watch, 6:08 PM it showed. I still have some time to find the Hunt. I drank the last bit of water i had left and walked.

I lost most of the hope of finding the Hunt once it got dark. I've been walking for at least a couple hours, and my feet are killing me. Not to mention the big scar my left side got from my near-death experience, and the cuts i got while sliding down. Noticing how dark it was, I activated my watch, rotating the bezel to the flashlight feature it has and lit up the way. I kept my sword out too just in case.

"Alone again, aren't i?" I said out loud, "no surprises there." I sighed as i continued walking, taking out an apple from the bag and biting it. _Damn, how many apples did Jesse packed for me?_ I asked myself as i stop to look into the bag. _I have three left, plus the one i'm about to eat._

 _I ate three when i got here, one in the cave, one this morning, with Apollo...that makes it ten. He packed me ten apples and ooh! Another granola bar. Sweet._ I took out the granola bar as well and sat down under a tree to snack.

After cleaning up after myself, i kept walking. _I have to find this place. It's my ticket outta here_ , i thought to myself. After another hour of walking, i came to another cliff. This time, it had a muddy slide that leads into the forest. _Might as well..._ i thought to myself as i prepare. I slid down it, holding my right arm out to light up the way with my 'watchlight'.

It was longer than i thought it would be, because i slid down for about thirty seconds. Gotta admit, it was fun though. The slide ended near at a small clearing, in which i avoided because i don't like being in the open. I wonder what it's like being in the Hunt. _Will it be like a military camp or like a girl scout camp?_ I wondered. _Maybe both...you'll never know Luna._

Just then, i heard an arrow pin the trunk of the tree next to me. I turned to look at it as more arrows were shot at the tree. I quickly hid behind it as two or more arrows were shot. _Ok! I was right about it being both then!_ I said to myself as i take out my sword. I pressed it and it extended into the celestial bronze sword. My watch beeped like crazy, i looked down at it to see that a cursor was pointing at the crown. **Activate Shield?** It read.

 _What? Since when did that became a feature?_ I asked myself as i pressed it. Unlike the sword, my watch extended its circumference to a full-sized round bronze shield with a glowing trident as its symbol. It was a little heavy, but i didn't mind the weight as i was faced suddenly with intense silence from my attackers.

I took a peak on my right and an arrow zipped pass by, skinning by right cheek. I hissed at the stinging pain as i stepped back. _Wait, i'm not left-handed!_ I quickly switched my sword and my shield so that the shield was now on my left arm and my sword on the right.

I heard rustling coming from the bushes on all directions, and held up my shield and sword. Slowly, i walked forward towards the bush nearest to me and slashed it. _Empty_ , i said to myself. _They're playing with me! Ugh! I hate games!_ I walked a little bit more, scanning my surrounding for any sign of movement. I stopped and closed my eyes to listen.

 _Dead silence...dead silence...dead silence...dead silence...bow string-wait what?!_ I quickly held up my shield to my left and deflected the arrow just in time, getting a glimpse of the shooter ducking away behind a tree and some bushes. I quickly went over to find that it was empty. _How the heck do they do that?_ I saw another glint of an arrow before ducking, barely missing me.

"Alright! That's enough! Come out, whoever you all are!" I shouted, "sick and tired of this!" I stuck my shield on the ground in frustration and walked to the open area, dual-wielding the swords in my hands. One by one, twenty hunters stood from their hiding places and aiming their bows at me, expressionless faces all around. _Crap...that wasn't such a good idea._ I held my ground and prepared to fight.

"You give off a lot of energy for an untrained demigod," a voice said in the dark. I turned to the voice, raising my swords in defence. "Relax, child. I'm surprised you even found the camp." The owner of the voice walked out, her bow resting on one hand as she steps into the dim light of my swords.

She had the familiar auburn hair tied in a ponytail, her grey outfit matching her piercing grey eyes. Her tiara glowed with a faint silver light as she approached me. I stepped back on every step she took, keeping my swords raised as she studied me.

"Lady Artemis?" I asked.

"I am the one," she said in a sophisticated manner, "and you're not Perseus Jackson." She said looking me over one more time.

"No, i am not. I only know that he was also a child of Poseidon," i said lowering my swords and forging back together. Then i asked, "why Siberia?"

She smiled looking down, "because it's perfect. The merciless forces of nature, terrain perfect for training, and hunting. It all goes down to hunting monsters here."

"So...now what?" I asked lowering my sword and changing it back to the pen, "do i get to go home now?" I asked hopefully,

"Er...no. No you don't, child," she said chuckling, "i need to train you, remember?" I was hoping she would've said something else, but i guess i have no choice when a number of immortal girls were aiming their bows at me. She lead me through the forest, into a clearing where they were camping.

It was exactly how i saw it in the dream, little bits of snow everywhere, the campfire in the middle of the camp, grey tents pitched up, and it was located in a valley.

"Welcome to the Hunt," a girl said. I turned to a girl with streaks of blue hair on her long black hair and blue eyes. She had black lipstick on and eyeshadow, making her look like a classic punk-rock girl. _She looks...cool, i guess_ , i thought to myself. She stretched out her hand and shook hands with her before saying, "the name's Thalia. Thalia Grace."


	8. New Set of Scars

**New Set of Scars**

"Are you going to join us or...what?" Thalia asked as we walk through the small camp.

"Hm? Um..no, i was told to come here because...well, i was told to." I responded looking back at her. Suddenly, a little girl came up to us and handed me back my shield. Actually, i helped her because she was struggling to carry it towards us, and i felt bad for leaving it outside, so i helped and said thanks. She nodded and ran back to her tent.

I held it up for Thalia to see, _funny how it weighed like a feather to me but a ton to others_ , i thought to myself as i let her carry it and watch her huff the weight on her arm.

"Jeez, how heavy is this thing?!" She said struggling under the weight. I quickly took it off of her sore arm and held it.

"Feather-weight," i said examining it, "I noticed how the trident loses it's glow when someone else handles it. Maybe that has something to do with it?" I said tapping on the glowing piece of stone. Thalia only shrugged and continued her little tour. This place was protected by wolves and ravens, in which i found out when Thalia fed one of each. She then showed me to a grey tent farthest from Artemis'.

"And here...is where you'll be staying in for two nights," she said lifting the tent flap, "if you need me, my tent is there," she said pointing at the one five tents down. After she left, i put my bag down and had a look around.

There wasn't much, of course, since i was the only one in there, and that the only thing i brung with me was my bag. It was simple. A sleeping bag, a lantern, a shelf, and some toiletries. Pretty much it. That is, if you count the grey hoodie and jeans folded neatly on the sleeping bag.

"That won't be necessary," I jumped as Artemis gave a little smile from the entrance, "hand that over, please." I gave her the outfit and snapped her fingers, making them disappear. "A shame, really, that you cannot join. You seem to have a heart of a Hunter," she complimented before hesitating, "but if you like, you could drop everything and join us."

"It would have been an honour," i said looking down at my pen-sword, wondering if i should drop out of this and join them. _Don't be stupid, Luna. You'll never meet your family ever again,_ i thought to myself, _what about Joseph? What will he think?_ Finally, i came to a conclusion, "I'd love to join but, i must do this quest." I looked back up to her, "and i need to train."

She nodded in agreement, indicating that she knew what i meant. I needed her to train me her ways of fighting in order for me to survive. "What will be the tasks?"

"There'll be none, child," she said nicely, "you only came here to know how to shoot a bow, and close fighting with those swords but...you seem to have no problem wielding them, so we'll skip that one," she said before before taking out her own daggers, "for now, rest. You will need strength for tomorrow." She was right. As soon as she said it, my whole body became tired, so i decided to clean up once she left and prepared to got to bed.

It felt weird laying down on a comfy sleeping bag thousands of miles away from home. I couldn't sleep no matter how tired i am, i get anxious about the quest, and i can't just go out an go for a walk because the whole freakin' place is surrounded by wolves and ravens!

But then again, i would do anything just to go to sleep without the wild thoughts my brain comes up with every now and then. Like brain? Please shut up? My brain won over. Sighing, i got up to put on my boots and my jacket to go for that little walk.

• • •

I seem to enjoy the night more than the day. Sure, wild animals or monsters that want to bite my face off may be lurking around, but that's just how my brain works. If i want something, it tells me to go get it, no matter how dangerous it is. And taking a walk in a place surrounded by vicious wolves and immortal man-killer girls is a perfect example.

 _You're such a sucker for pain,_ i thought to myself as i head over to the outskirts of the camp. Like i said, i enjoy the peaceful night more. The moon was high above the night sky, casting a dim light over the darkness of the Siberian mountains. Nothing but the sound of crickets were heard, until, that is, i heard a twig snap. I quickly looked behind me.

"You can come out! Just taking a walk, that's all!" I said taking out my pen just in case. A familiar figure came out of their hiding spot and walked out. _Of course_ , i thought.

"Care to explain why you are taking a walk in the middle of the night?" Thalia asked, joining me.

"I couldn't sleep," i shrugged, "besides, i find it the best time to do so. I'm not used to the surroundings yet either so..."

"Uh-huh..." she replied, "and do you even realize how dangerous it is to be out at this time of night?"

"Yeah, i'm well aware of it," i replied, "that's why i brought Hùracan with me."

"You brought who?" she asked looking around. I laughed as i clicked my pen.

"Hùracan, my sword. I finally figured a name for it," the pen transformed into the celestial bronze sword, giving off the faint gold glow as i raise it up, "i was thinking of a name for it when i was laying down. I mean, if i'm a daughter of Poseidon, doesn't it mean that i can also have some power over the water, right?"

"You should have," Thalia replied, "Percy had some as well." We stopped.

"Percy? Jackson, right?" I asked turning the bezel of my watch.

"Uh...yeah, why do you ask?" She said looking over to see what i'm doing.

"Alice, find me Percy Jackson," i talked to the watch. There was a little ping as a hologram lit up and showed me a GPS location, "show camera view." The hologram zoomed in and accessed a camera view of, what i believed to be, Jackson residence from a street light.

"Amazing..." Thalia awed, looking over and touching the screen. It zoomed in further to the point that we were just outside the place. The camera switched to an indoor camera view of the house, completely invading their property. There, watching TV on a sofa with an old woman, was Percy.

"Will they be able to hear us?" Thalia whispered. I shrugged. I never tried it. Invading someone's privacy was more than enough, but letting them know that—

"Hey, Kelphead!" She shouted. Percy jumped and looked around frantically as the old woman try to calm him down. I gave her a look of annoyance as she smiled wide.

"Percy, what is it?! What was that?!" She said holding him.

"Up here, Perseus!" Thalia said again waving her arms. The old couple looked up as i ducked from camera view to hide from humiliation.

"Tha-Thalia?" Percy said squinting his eyes to the camera's direction. He put on his glasses as they approach the screen. I came back to camera view slowly and waved sheepishly at them. They waved back as Thalia grinned and looked at me.

"Well, what do ya know, they do hear us!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can hear you clearly," Percy said in a husky voice, "try not to shout next time, i haven't got used to these hearing devices yet," he rubbed one of his ears as the old lady chuckled and he kissed him on the cheek.

"Thalia, where are you? Why is it dark?" She asked, "and who's the girl that is with you?" She pointed her finger on me as she addresses Thalia.

"She is a friend, Annabeth, she's on a quest. And the Hunt is here to train her for a couple days. She won't be long," she replied as the Annabeth studied me, "as for where we are...we are in Siberia."

"Uh...nice to meet you, Mrs. Jackson," i greeted, "i'm guessing you know my grandfather, right?" I asked.

"And what is your name, child?" She asked as Percy sat back down on the sofa.

"I am Luna, Mrs. Jackson, Luna Valdez." One of her eyebrows raised as i look back at her.

"Did i hear that right? Valdez?" I nodded, "well then, nice to finally meet you, Luna. I assume you received the present your grandfather requested?" _Present? What present? The aviator jacket? That was from her?!_ I thought for a second.

"The aviator jacket, Mrs. Jackson?" I asked politely. She simply nodded her head, indicating that i should show it. I took it off and held it for her to see.

"That's the one. Do you like it?" She asked clapping her hands, "i made it myself, you know."

"Of course i do! I am very grateful for the gift, Mrs. Jackson, thank you!" I smiled as she walks back to sofa, the camera zooming on the old couple.

"Hey Percy, did you know that Luna here is a child of Poseidon as well?" Thalia piped up, "and she has a sword similar to yours!" Percy raised an eyebrow as he waited. I took off my watch and it floated to our eye level. I took out my pen and clicked it, extending it to the sword as they watched.

"It does look like my sword," he said pulling his out. Unlike mine, he had to uncap it, and it had a bronze pommel instead of an aquamarine pommel. He showed it to us, but i pressed my sword's pommel, splitting the sword into two of the original. Annabeth looked at Percy, Percy looked back at Annabeth, then the swords. He capped his sword back as i did the same.

"Have you tried getting four of them?" Percy asked as Annabeth face-palmed herself. He chuckled as Thalia wondered if the weapons, in fact, can split into four.

"No, unfortunately. Already tried that," i said smiling.

"So, another child of ol' Poseidon, huh?" I nodded at his statement, "well, i can't say anything else but don't die. Lots of horrible things would want to kill you if you're not careful, ya know."

"Thanks, i guess," i said rubbing my head, "well, it was nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

"The pleasure is ours, dear," Annabeth said.

"Oh, and uh, one more thing," Percy said standing up, "i wouldn't mind being called 'big bro'," he winked before waving good-bye as the camera flickered and disconnected.

• • •

"What was that all about?" Thalia asked as we walk a little further ahead. We stopped at a rocky cliff to check out the view.

"I don't know, to be honest with ya," i said sitting down. Wait, Leo and the rest haven't known that i made it! I better send a message back to camp, i said to myself. Thalia sat down as well as i turn my watch's bezel to the vlog feature. I straightened my back as i put it on the ground and recorded.

"Hey, grandad, Calypso, just here to inform you guys that i, uh...made it. Yes, i made it, believe it or not. I'm not dead, yay!" I said to the camera, "as proof, i have the forest in a valley behind me, along with one of the Hunters of Artemis here to say hello," luckily for me, Thalia got in camera view and waved & smiled. "No, i did not join them, if you're wondering. I'm just here to train for a couple of days and i'll be back before you know it. Say hello to Chiron for me!" I waved my hand and the camera disconnected, picking it back up.

"We better get back, Lady Artemis will want you fully rested for your training tomorrow," Thalia said getting up. Knowing me, i didn't listen. I just kept walking deeper into the forest, with her following and urging me to go back. I soon got annoyed of her nagging.

"Tell you what, i'll make sure you-"

"You could go back you know," i said, "i just wanted to go for a walk alone." I stopped to turn and look at her, arms spread out.

"But i can't just leave you! What if you get attacked? I will be held responsible!" She protested.

"I can defend myself!" I said testily, "i know how to fight!" We were both stubborn, that's a fact. I know this won't end well, but i'm not going to let anyone ruin my needs and wants. _Like seriously, it's just a walk._

"What will i say then?" She said getting a little irritated as well, "that you wanted to leave and not come back?"

"No...you tell Artemis that i only wanted to go for a walk, and that you were bothering me!" I said raising my voice. As much as i appreciated her caring about me, i don't know why none of us backed down.

"I'm not leaving you alone. So you either come back with me, or i'll report you to milady for deserting and disobeying my command!" She said, reaching her breaking point. _Did she just threatened me? I think she just threatened me! Who does she think she is bossing me around?_

"For the last time, i'm not going back until i'm done my walk!" This is ridiculous! I just wanted to go for a walk! "How is that so hard for you to understand?"

"It's hard to understand because you're acting like a little kid! You're not taking how serious the situation we are in right now!" She shouted, pointing to the forest.

"I can handle them! Like i said, i know how to fight! I gave you the choice to go back, but you're making this harder for both of us!" I argued.

" **AHHHH**!" she took out her bow and shot at me. I was quick enough to dodge it as she nock and shot again, hiding behind a tree as i look for the shield feature. I didn't have time, because the tree blew up, and i was launched forward into a muddy slide.

 _Where the heck did that come from?!_ I thought as i was barreling down. I hear Thalia shout something but i couldn't make out what it was. I didn't have my armour on, unfortunately for me, so i felt everything that came into contact with my skin. I tried straightening myself before i land whatever is at the bottom, but failed when my head hit a rock. I fell unconscious of course.

• • •

I woke up at the bank of a river. It was dawn and my head felt light as i saw some of my own blood on the ground. _What a ride, let's not do that again,_ i thought as i try to get up. My body was aching from all the falling, and a new collection of scars is on the way thanks to the cuts i received on the way down.

I then took a look around me for Thalia, in case she wants to sneak up on me and shoot at me some more. _It would've gone better if she just left me alone_ , i thought to myself as i examine my wounds, _wouldn't that be something?_ I sighed in relief as i wash myself. _Wait, what if i do have power over the waters?_ Curious, i got in the water and dipped my whole self in.

It. Felt. Awesome. It felt like my whole body was getting a massage, feeling the wounds close up as i dive deeper into the river. Another thing i noticed. A bubble formed around my head when i dipped my whole body. It abled me to breathe and see my surroundings clearly underwater.

 _That's so cool_ , i chuckled as i swam. Except, it felt weird, noticing how the temperature was just right. I looked at my watch, as i scroll to the temperature of the area i'm in. 46°F, it read. That's obviously cold as hell, but i'm guessing if you're a child of the sea god, it didn't matter. The water will adjust for you.

I felt the day go by as i stayed underwater. In which i spent most of my time testing out possible abilities i could have. Such as that i can shoot myself straight up like a torpedo, which was confirmed when i felt an urge of excitement and i got blasted, i don't know, 15 feet into the air?

I landed back in the water, thankfully, as i let out a sigh of relief. Another is wether or not i can walk on water. In which, the second i thought about it, i was launched again, except i landed on the surface this time. That was pretty freaking amazing. _Wait 'till i get back to Camp Half Blood for is_ , i thought excitedly being shot straight up again and landing head first into the water.

When i got out of the water, i found myself surrounded by a familiar set of people.

"I hope you had your fun, Luna," Artemis said as her Hunters pointed their bows, once again, at me. "Time for your training," she smiled as all of them nocked an arrow, all pointing at me.


	9. No Bow for Me

**No Bow For Me**

This time, i was ready. The second before they shot their arrows, i had my shield and sword out by then, along with the water for my advantage. They released an onslaught of arrows on me as i block most of the arrows, while those that i didn't either ricocheted off my shield or missed me by a couple inches. I backed into the river, hoping that they would keep firing and hit them with a wave of water soon after.

Suddenly, they stopped. I took a peak from my shield as i saw Artemis holding up her hand, ceasing fire. They still had their bows pointed at me, but i was still skeptical about the situation.

She made some hand signals. Wondering what they meant, i peaked a little higher. Simultaneously, all of them took a different arrow from their quiver and nocked it. _Black arrows, pfft...wait, aren't those explosive? Oh shoo-_ i didn't have time to finish my thought as they launched the arrows my direction.

I felt myself airborne as i was launched straight up from the massive explosion. How i managed to stay in one piece, i have no idea. The only thing that was in my mind is the feeling of gravity pushing me back down and where i will land.

Suddenly, i had an idea that just might work... _change of plans, Luna_ , i thought to myself as i quickly took out Hùracan. The sword glowed with power as i suddenly point it downward, the waters parting as i dive in from the sky then- **BOOM!**

The sword met the ground as a shockwave and a tornado of wind & water immediately formed around me like a hurricane. I heard distant cries as the wind speed increased around me, the sword humming with a gradually increasing frequency as it continues to glow brighter.

I felt amazing! I smiled in triumph as the wind picked up even more and nearly pulled me into the tornado. It took a minute for the pillar of water to die down as i held my ground, holding on to my sword still glowing with a bluish-green aura. _Wow, that was a lot of power to let out,_ i thought as i hung on to the sword, dazed and drained of energy.

When everything cleared, i saw the hunters flat on the ground, drenched and unconscious. All except for Artemis, who was kneeling on her bow, covering her eyes. She looked up and got up slowly. The surrounding trees were snapped in half or fully let up from their roots.

Branches, long and short, were scattered all on the ground. Not only that, the wide river was now a mere creek, with only a few fish swimming against the small current. _My gods, how powerful was that...thing i just summoned?_ I thought as i look around in shock.

"Very impressive, daughter of Poseidon. Although...you wouldn't need to know how to use a bow with that amount of power," Artemis chuckled nervously. I then looked at her hunters worriedly, "Oh don't mind them, they'll be fine," she said walking to check on one.

"Well, looks like your training with me is done, child," she said approaching me with my backpack. "Your things have been packed for you, along with that armour of yours inside." I nodded as i took it off her hand.

"Wait, that was it?" I asked, "that's all the training i had to do?" She shrugged.

"You were more powerful than i thought you were going to be, Luna. Training you how to shoot would make you too powerful of a demigod," she explained, "other than that, my father, Zeus, wouldn't be glad another demigod would be a threat to his power," she smiled, patting my shoulder as she grabs an arrow from the ground.

"Although, it really is a shame you cannot join," she sighed, "you would've been a great hunter to have," she paused, "although, if you do happen to complete your quest, you can decide to join." She smiled before turning back.

"Where will i go now?" I called, strapping the backpack to my waist.

"My brother, Apollo, will be waiting for you," she replied, "he'll be at your camp." And with that, she left to tend her hunters, leaving me by the river. _Welp, time to call for Blackjack_ , i thought to myself as i follow the river down.

I waited for approximately two hours like he said i should, having enough time to finish up the apples i had left. I had enough time to nap for a couple of minutes before a familiar trotting and voice in my head was heard.

 _ **He-hey, lady!** Blackjack said, **glad you survived! Chiron will be very happy to see you! Did you get me anything?**_

"No, sorry buddy," i said ruffling his mane, "come on, let's get outta here, we need to get back to camp."

 ** _Stop! I just got my mane done!_** He neighed as he flaps his wings. We were soon airborne, soaring through the morning sky 'till late afternoon.

 ** _So, how did it go, lady? Did you get to shoot any monsters?_** Blackjack said in my mind.

 _No, i didn't. Although, i did figured out i could walk on water. That's something, right?_ I replied. **_Walking on water, huh? Show me!_**

I don't know what was going on inside that pegasus mind, but he suddenly barrel-rolled, flinging me off him! In the middle of the sea! I screamed all the way down, feeling butterflies in my stomach as i fall from the sky. **_Gods, i hate this feeling!_** I screamed internally.

My body was rolling through the air due to air resistance, so i was feeling sick and was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen when- **WHOOSH!** Blackjack scooped me up just as i was about to hit the water.

 ** _Wasn't that fun, lady?!_** He laughed. I would've said something smart but i kept silent. I was too shocked to even talk, nether the less, hold on to Blackjack as i slip off again. This time, my head dipped first into the water, pulling me back to my senses as the current washes away my thoughts.

 ** _Lady? Hey, lady! You there?_** I heard Blackjack say. _Y-yeah, i'm here,_ i whispered telepathically, i just need a moment. **Well, if you don't mind, my wings are getting a little tired, so you don't have much time to stick around in the water. Just saying.**

• • •

It took us another three-four hours to arrive at camp. Not if you include the small stop at Vancouver, Canada that is. I had a friend who moved from Canada who've always wanted to go to Vancouver, because of the Rocky Mountains and the giant trees by the coast.

She wanted to take me there one day, she said, but we never got the chance to do so. Her family moved back to Switzerland soon after she graduated grade school, and i became upset by the thought that i will never get to visit the Rocky Mountains. Yet here i am.

Cathy, if you're reading this, i miss you! I promise to bring you next time!

Anyways, when we arrived at camp, Chiron was waiting for us, along with a guy in sunglasses. He smiled cockily when i walked up to them.

"Oh, it's you again," i said smiling, with a hint of sarcasm. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice.

"It sure is!" Apollo bowed, "that plan to get you running away from me? It worked flawlessly! Should've seen your face when you realized!" He laughed.

"Good job on your new found abilities, Luna," Chiron congratulated. We hugged as Blackjack nudged my arm. _Hey, lady! Where's my sugar cube?_ He said. I looked at Chiron, who nodded and handed me a cube of sugar.

"Here," i lifted it to his mouth and he ate it. **_Thanks, lady!_** He said before trotting to the stables. I turned back to Chiron and Apollo.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"Luna, child, you just got here!" Chiron pleaded, "you need re-"

"Perfect! That's the spirit!" Apollo interrupted, "Chiron, i'm sorry but, she looks well rested in my opinion. Besides, she looks willing to learn anything! I bet she can handle what i have in store for her!" He patted Chiron's shoulder before turning to me.

I waved my hand. "Where are my grandparents?" I asked, "i need to talk to them first before i go out again." Chiron nodded and trotted away, leaving me with Apollo.

"Sooo...care to tell me why you didn't learn how to use a bow?" He asked.

"Artemis told me about Zeus," i started off, "if i learn how to use a bow, i will be too powerful of a demigod. And he doesn't like that." I explained. "Especially if that demigod happens to be a child of his brother. Again."

"Ah nonsense. He wouldn't mind!" He smirked. Just then, we heard thunder rumble from the sky. He looked nervous, "on second thought, nevermind. He does mind," he said looking at the sky. "Ok! Ok! I won't teach her archery! Just, calm down, dad! Jeez," he looked back at me, shaking his head.

"Maybe...you can teach me how to play some instruments?" I asked innocently, "first-aid, perhaps?" He stopped and actually thought about it. Unbelievable!

It took Apollo a good minute to come up with an answer. While he was doing that, i took out my watch and sent a text to Leo.

"Ok, here's the plan," Apollo said, "I, this handsome god, decided to teach you my way of training."

"Sure, sou-"

"BUT!" He interrupted, "first we have to GET to the perfect place to train." I crossed my arms as he smiled cockily and raised his arms wide, as if he just came up with a perfect plan.

"And how do you think we'll be able to get there?" I asked. He smiled as he dangled a pair of keys to my face. "A car?" He nodded.

"Ok, where are we going then?" _Pfft. Probably to like downtown Manhattan_ , i said in my mind.

"We are going to...Los Angeles!" He smiled wide.

"WHAT?! You want us to drive across America to train?!" I asked raising my voice.

"Honey, do you even know what i drive?" He said dangling the keys again. I looked at the keys. I've never seen that car manufacturer logo. It's just a picture of the sun. I looked at him skeptically. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what? Le-let's just go. Come on." He said walking away. Chiron and my grandparents were waiting by Apollo's car, with Leo checking out the ride while Calypso ran up and hugged me.

"Oh my Lunella, you made it!" Calypso cried. Leo looked back at us, nodding his head as he comes back around the car.

"Good job, kiddo," he said grimly, "glad you made it back," he gave a little smile before hugging me. He held up a bag that had everything i may need for the training with Apollo. I took it off his hands and put it on.

"You got your sword?" He asked. I nodded. They haven't known what my sword's name just yet. I am planning on telling them as soon as i get back.

"Well then!" Apollo said excitedly, "we should be off!" He got in the convertible and started the engine, revving it a few times. _A V12? In an old Ferrari California? Seriously?_

I was too occupied with the car to even notice Apollo waiting for me to get in. He revved the engine one more time, snapping me back into reality. I climbed in and waved good-bye again to my grandparents.

The Ferrari sped away from the dirt road and onto the main highway, reaching 130mph in less than 7 seconds as we accelerate down the open road.

Then, something weird happened. The horizon gradually disappeared from my view and i felt a heavy feeling on my stomach as we increased speed. **WE WERE FLYING! WHY WERE WE FLYING?!** I looked at Apollo, horrified. He just laughed.

" **HOW ARE WE FLYING?!** " I shrieked. We gradually increased altitude and speed, i held on to the seatbelt for dear life as i kept screaming in fear. But i soon discovered that it was pointless. We were already so high up into the air to go back.

I stopped screaming and sticked to trying to distract myself with my watch's apps. _This is going to be a very long ride, might as well try to enjoy it when i can_ , i sighed.


	10. Bet on Me

**Bet on Me**

After an hour of nearly vomiting and dizziness-filled ride on Apollo's car, i knew it wouldn't get any better once we landed in Los Angeles. The scorching heat from both the winds and a ride on the sun chariot alone would immediately vaporize an ordinary mortal.

"Alrighty! We are here!" Apollo exclaimed as he takes the key from the ignition, "you don't look too good, girl," he said glancing over.

"I thought we were going to just drive," i moaned as i held my mouth from vomiting.

Apollo laughed at my statement as he got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Come on, we need to walk for a small distance to get there," he said holding out his hand. I looked at it before obediently taking it and pulled myself up, grabbing my backpack from the seat. I stumbled on a few steps, so i held on to the car for a minute.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Apollo asked, "we can wait for a few minutes if you'd like...?"

I shook my head as i kept my head down, thinking if i should let up what was currently in my stomach.

"No, no. I'm good. I'm good," i said, "Let's go."

As we walked along the streets, i noticed that Apollo was paying attention to me, more than anyone else. He noticed this too when i looked over to him, and avoided my sight. I brushed it off and wore the sunglasses i had on my head.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, until Apollo decided to break it with his cocky voice.

"So, are you ready for what's to come, my dear Luna?" He said as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"First off," i said testily as i brush off his arm from my body, "i am only here for you to train me so that i can move on to the next god or goddess that had agreed to train me, and get on with my quest. I am not for you to toy around with, besides, i'm only sixteen!"

"Woah there, i didn't mean it to be like that," he said raising his arms mockingly, "i only wanted to get your game face on for the training you are going to do. Dude, you're like a sister to me," he said in a low mocking voice.

I stopped and looked at him. He raised his hands higher and took a few steps back. I sighed as I held up my watch and turned the bezel to my favourite feature. I pressed it as soon as it popped up, connecting the transparent earphones i had in my ear to the watch. I pressed play and let the music flow through.

Apollo mouthed some words, but i could hardly hear him over the music. He eventually gave up as soon as he realized i wasn't listening to a word he says. We walked for a while, more than what he had said actually. I checked my watch, 3:10 PM it read. I was going to turn and get a snack from my bag when Apollo decided to communicate with me.

 _You can't hide from my voice, ya know._ He said in my mind. **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BRAIN?!_** i shrieked internally. _Woah! Calm down! I just got a headache from that you butt,_ he said as he clutched his head for a second before his signature smile came back. _Mind taking out whatever you are listening to and listen instead to what i have to say?_ I rolled my eyes and stopped the music, turning back to the sun god.

"Right! As i was saying before, i wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat first and rest," he said with a smile.

"Sure, where to?" I asked. He clapped his hands motioned for me to follow.

"This place better be good," i told him.

"Oh trust me, i've been there many times. They'll know who i am," he smirked as he made a turn at a beach pub. Inside, there were wooden chairs tucked into drift wood tables. A bar complete with wooden stools, with a few bartender ladies tending their customer with shots or meals. It was busy in there i tell you.

"Woah there!" A male voice said, "how old are ya kid? You look pretty young to come in here. Where's your ID?" He said as he held up a hand from letting me continue ahead.

"Hey! She's with me!" Apollo butted in, "and trust, she's older than she looks," he winked at the guy. The man looked like as if he saw a ghost, then smiled wide as he if he knew who we were.

"Apollo! My man!" He exclaimed, shaking Apollo's hand, "she's with you?!" He laughed.

"She sure is," he said looking over me,"tell you what, why don't you get a few shots? On me." He suggested. The guy looked thrilled for a second before sighing.

"Man, i can't. Boss would kill me if i get caught doing shots with you."

"What? Why not?"

"His girl left him for another guy," he hissed, "he's been down at the dumps i tell ya, always in the bad mood ever since. He wanted all of us to work harder. Probably his way of coping, making other people suffer!" Apollo shook his head and shook the guy's hand.

"Alright, cool with me," he said, "well, i'm only here for a meal with Luna, nothing crazy. See ya later, Samuel!"

"Later, Apollo!" The guy waved as we made our way to a table on the other side of the pub.

"You know that guy?" I asked as we sat.

"Honey, i know everyone in here. From the guy who runs this place, to the only custodian here," he said as a waitress came by.

"May i take your order? Apollo...?" She said with a smile then turning her head to me.

"Victoria! How are you?" He said nervously, kissing her on the cheek, "It's been a while, how are you?"

"I've been doing great, no thanks to you," she said with no humour. I turned to Apollo curiously, who was smiling nervously as Victoria took out her holo-pad and 4D pen.

"Right. Can i get a...steak and cheese sandwhich? With a side of fries and a glowing medium-sized rootbeer," he ordered, "what about you, Luna?" I looked at the menu for a few seconds, deciding on what to order.

"I'll get lasagna and fries, please. And just water for me." I closed the menu booklet as she wrote the orders on the pad, swiping and sending light notes to the kitchen dispenser.

She walked off, leaving Apollo and i.

"What will the training be about anyways?" I asked breaking the silence. He sighed and straightened his back.

"Since i cannot teach you archery...i have decided to teach you, instead, to sing," he smiled, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"S-sing?" I stifled a laugh, "you want me, to learn how to sing? Alright, how will that benefit me on my quest?"

"Well..." He said tapping the table, "it can benefit you in many ways, if you think hard enough. You see, i'm not just going to be a music teacher, no. What i will train you to do, is sorta similar to Aphrodite's charmspeak. You will be able to put others in a trance by singing!" He said excitedly.

"What the heck is charmspeak?" I asked, "and i still don't see how that can be useful on my quest!"

"Doesn't matter. Not only that, your voice will also be able to mimic the singing voices of other people's loved ones. How's that?!"

I thought about it for a minute. Being able to mimic singing voices? I feel like it wasn't worth it. Singing, sure. But deceiving others for their love using the power of my voice is not my thing. But then again, i can use it on monsters so that they could possibly obey me, or at least avoid being eaten. It just doesn't feel worth it...

"No." I said in a clear voice.

"'No'? Did i hear that right?" Apollo said cleaning his ear.

"Yes, you did. I declined your offer, Apollo," i said confidently. I thought he was going to incinerate me when he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me straight in the eyes. I held my ground as i did the same, i know what is right, and what is wrong. And my instincts tell me that what he offered me was wrong.

Suddenly, he loosened up and threw his head back and laughed. I became confused as what just happened. He laughed some more as people began to look over at our table, a mix of curious and disgusted faces looked at us as i covered my face in embarrassment.

"Thank gods, yes!" He slammed his fist on the table, "yes. That's all i needed from you, thank you," he said clearing his throat as i stare at him confusingly, "you see, i made a bet with Aphrodite saying that if you accept my 'charm-song' offer, you'll be trained by her instead of Athena. But she lost!" He cheered as our food came from a dispenser.

We talked while we ate. Trying to get to know why Aphrodite became so interested on training me.

"Well, as you can see..." He said between bites, "she noticed how breath-taking perfect you are. You're appearance but tom-boyish personality is like every guy's dream girl. You're too perfect. Combined with your natural beauty, like i said, made you an ideal 'toy' for her to play around with." He paused to drink his root beer, "tell me, have you had recent crushes on people?"

I stopped chewing to think. Apollo noticed and smiled mischievously.

"I knew it," he said in a low voice.

"You know what? Yeah. Yeah, i did develop some crushes on some guys. Not including you of course," i pointed out. He rolled his eyes as he adjusted to his seat, taking a bite of his sandwich in the process.

"That's not the point here. I'm trying to save you from being Aphrodite's next chewed-up love toy."

"Well, you tell me, what should i do about it?" I asked.

"Now that Aphrodite is out of the way, you can now focus on being trained by me, Athena, and Ares. Hephaestus and your father already helped with your weapon-"

"Hùracan."

"What?" He asked.

"My sword. It's name is Hùracan."

"Oh. Right. As i was saying, Your father and Hephaestus gave you your sword, while Aphrodite now owes me 100 drachmas!" He finished off cheering.

Suddenly, Victoria came back, dropping off an envelope on our table and giving us a disgusted and angry expression before storming off back to the kitchen. Apollo smiled as he shook the envelope, hearing coins jingle. He opened it, still smiling, revealing a set of gold coins and silver coins. He closed it back up as i stared in shock at the realization.

"Surprised?" Apollo asked. I nodded. "Don't be. You'll encounter many more surprises. That's rule _numero uno_. Always be ready when fighting or battling a monster, or other demigods."

"Got it," i rolled my eyes. Luckily he didn't noticed as he punched a few buttons on the pad next to us.

"Alright, let's go!" He stood up, followed by me, as we walked out of the pub, Apollo patting Samuel on the way.

"So where to?" I asked as we walked.

"To my penthouse," he replied, "shouldn't be too far. I use it as my vacation home everytime i visit L.A."

I nodded as we kept walking. Crossing some roads and turning some lefts, and some rights. While we were at it, i failed notice at first how beautiful the scenery was. How the buildings all compliment each other with their unique shape, as if the whole city was a giant puzzle. Another fact about them is that some have solar-windows. They substitute ordinary glass windows, producing electricity for the building to use, generating enough to even power the buildings next to it. If it is seen from above, the pattern will be noticed. Along with the green roofs with trees and plant-life on top of each building.

People were on their devices as usual, some on hover-boards, some either in electric or hydrogen-powered cars. Most of the men dressed for business, or casual everyday clothing. Same with the women.

"Here we are," Apollo said, snapping me back to reality. We entered and took the elevator to the three hundredth floor to a single hallway. There was only one door at the end, making me think that Apollo actually owns a floor to himself.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" He said as if reading my mind, "a whole floor to one god. He took out his keycard and inserted it in the lock, the door handle popping out along with the card. He opened it, revealing a beautiful room with the scenery of the city.

There was a kitchen on the far left, complete with a dining table fit for six. The living room on the far right. But what shocked me the most, even Apollo, was the familiar-looking woman on a couch. As if she was waiting for us. We immediately recognized her.

"Took you two long enough," Aphrodite said.


	11. Skip this Chapter if You'd Like

**Skip this Chapter if You'd Like**

"What are you doing here?" Apollo asked, clearly angry about the situation.

"I came here to train her with you," she replied, "why else would i be here, dear Apollo?"

I slowly backed off as Apollo radiated with anger, producing sparks of light. Noticing this, Aphrodite did the same. Except she was glowing pink, and a small scent of roses was present. This would've gone down as one of the great battle between to of the gods, but it got a bit too...graphic to write down. Wait...

Woah, woah, woah. Hold it right there. Stop. Pause. Now, knowing what happened at this time, i'll probably have to skip some of the content that "occurred" in the training. Nothing too weird...i just felt like it was unnecessary to include the..."details". Sorry about this. I'll just have summarize to you, dear reader, what happened after Aphrodite said this.

Alright, here we go. Apollo became angry at her for being a sore loser, betting on who would train me for my quest. Not only that, she also teased Apollo about his personality change after his second? Third? Time being cast down on the mortal world as a mere human by Zeus. This led the provoked Apollo to engage her in a full on battle in his penthouse, wrecking nearly everything while i stood in awe watching two gods fighting. They were at each other's throats at this point, to the point that there was literally nothing that can stop these two from trying to hurt each other. I mean, in case you haven't caught on, _these_ are gods that are fighting. It went on for a full twenty minutes or so before they kneeled out of exhaustion.

Luckily, i was waiting in the hallway, playing games on my holo-watch, waiting for them to settle. When i heard no noise coming from the apartment, i poked my head through a punched hole on the door, amazed yet afraid to come in. I gathered enough courage to open it fully wide as i examined the room. The once beautiful and elaborate apartment, is now a _No Man's Land_ wreck. The broken glass windows, a couple of chairs were stuck to the ceiling, a table had been smashed into a gazillion pieces on the floor, couch foam was gushing out of the couch and onto the polished marble floor, there were cracks on the dry walls, and the paintings or graphite sketches of celebrities or people were either on fire or had been sent crashing through another room.

On the leaking couch, Apollo was rubbing his temple, most of his clothing was covered in a liquid-gold substance, in which i assume was blood of the gods. Kinda like the small jar in our history class labeled 'Ichor', was it? Aphrodite...well, i couldn't find her. But there were rose petals everywhere, which were also covered in Ichor, so i presume that she left bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently as i stepped over broken glass and touched Apollo's shoulder. He looked up, his face bruised, and he had a black eye.

"Hmm? Yeah, i'm good," he said softly, continuing to rub his temple.

I better end the chapter here. I need to take care of Apollo. _Sigh_ , i'll send an update via my watch on what happens. See ya.


	12. License and Registration

**License and Registration**

I cleaned up some of the mess the two immortal beings made, trying my best not to cause any more damage by being reckless, like when i removed the chair stuck to the ceiling, in which, the crack became bigger. Parts of the ceiling fell off soon after. Next, i vacuumed the floor and the carpet filled with glass and ripped pieces from the magnificent priceless sketches. The leaking couch was the hardest to clean up. It turned out, the glowing blue slime was toxic and will burn your skin if it is touched. Found that out when i smelled something nauseating, finding that it was the couch. I touched it and yelped in pain as i felt a burning sensation on my two fingers.

"Be careful with that," Apollo said entering the room, "that's similar to flowing lava you know." I looked at him in shock.

"Then, what is this?" I asked still alarmed. He stopped in his tracks and furrowed his eyebrows. He rubbed the back of his head before saying.

"I forgot, it was some sort of mixture," he shrugged, "bought it from a furniture store."

I stood up, looking down at the blue slime slowly leaking out.

"So, what'll we do now?" I asked looking back at Apollo. He grunted and lifted his hand, closing his eyes as if he was concentrating.

Suddenly, the blue slime started retreating back into the couch, in which the couch patched it self, not a blue slime in sight. The cracked glass windows and the hole in the wall were next. They started to seal, along with the sketches that lined the wall before were back on their proper place. In summary, Apollo 'healed' his apartment back into its former glory, as if it was the moment we first stepped in.

"Pretty impressive ain't it?" He smirked. I smiled.

"I mean, i guess but, when are we going to start my training?" He nodded as i pressed the heal spray on my watch, applying it on my red fingers.

"Right this way, if you please," he gestured.

We entered a separate room next to a bedroom. Inside, there were some musical instruments from around the world, a couple of recording booths, and a wall decorated with gold and platinum awards. Apollo picked up an old guitar from its stand and started strumming it.

"Alright, where do we start?" I asked as i picked up a violin. He knitted his eyebrows as if i said something dumb.

"Well, what do you want to learn first?" He set down the guitar as he looked at me patiently.

"Um...well how about singing? I can hardly sing," i replied.

"I doubt that," he stood up, walking over to me, "you see, you are a child of Poseidon. For all i know, you can have a singing voice of a mermaid!"

I looked at him incredulously.

"Me? Good at singing?" I laughed nervously, "since when?"

"Okay then. We'll see," he said in a determined tone, "Sing a song for me. Anything you like," he backed up onto his seat, crossing his arms. I just stood there, frozen and unsure of what to sing, "well? Show me what you got." It took me a couple of seconds before deciding a song to sing. Luckily, i found just the one.

"Heart...beats...fast," i sang, "colours and pro-mi-ses, how to be brave, how can I love when I'm...afraid...to...fall (but) watching you stand...a-lone...all of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow. One...step...clooooo-ser..." Apollo raised his hand as i trailed off. There was a short but intense silence as he studied me, scratching his chin and wearing a serious expression as i stood there, waiting for a response. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Do you know who sang that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Christina Perri, in 2011, i believe?" Another silence from Apollo.

"I don't understand," he said standing up, "how, someone like you can sing a song that other people would find difficult, and that old, without any trouble. Are you sure you're bad at singing?" He asked pulling out a retro recording device. He pressed a button and my singing voice was heard.

To my surprise, i had sounded a lot better than i thought i would've been. He pressed the stop button and stared at me.

"Well, i guess i can't teach you singing," he sighed, "but...how about your ability to play an instrument? Can you play any?"

"I-no, i don't. I don't play any instrument," i replied. He stood up from his seat and took two light-guitars from a rack.

"Here," he handed me one as he sat back down, grabbing a seat for me as well. "Do you know what chords are?"

"No"

He nodded, as if planning on how he will teach me.

"Alright, we can go over chords first, then we will move to plucking and strumming. Shouldn't be too hard for you, right?" I nodded. "Great! Let's get started!"

For the next three hours, we sat there as he taught me the basic chords and the flats and sharps, up to the point my fingers started to feel numb. He said that that was normal, claiming that it will help with blocking out the pain next time i play. We only stopped once i felt a sharp pain shoot up to my vein as i felt blood leak out of my pinky and my index finger.

After that, we went over to lyre lessons, in which i had some trouble with since my fingers were sore and bandaged from the guitar.

"You're not a fast learner are you?" He asked once i accidentally broke off a string.

"It ain't that. It's just my fingers are hurting bad. Can we do something else that doesn't involve my fingers from bleeding?"

He stopped to scratch the back of his head, "well...

• • •

"Driving. Really?" I looked at him as he watched the flatbed truck drop off an old and rusted Maserati.

"It's better than what i had for you before," he shrugged with his arms crossed. "Besides, this thing is perfect for you. Decent power and overall, a sweet-looking baby if it wasn't rusty," he felt the car and rubbed his fingers.

"Why can't you teach me first aid?" I asked kicking the flat tire, making the rusted rim fall off with a loud clang.

"Why bother? You can just heal yourself with water, ambrosia, and nectar," he shrugged. He had a point. I frowned at the thought of knowing that he was right, so i kept my mouth shut as he "heal" the car. The rust being burnt off of everything, and the leather seats being toned back to its former glory. _Gods and their powers_ , i thought rolling my eyes at the sight.

"And...there you go, one super-fun to drive monster," Apollo finished. I marvelled at the sight of the brand-new-looking sports car in front of us. "I've seen how your grandfather looked at mine. I'm guessing you would want to modify it?" He looked at me smirkingly, knowing that that was the truth. It just wasn't my style. I preferred a blue or black paint job or wrap. I would definitely personalize this car once i learn how to drive.

I simply nodded as a reply to his question. He flashed a smile and hopped in to the passenger seat, waiting for me to get in. I just couldn't believe it. I went around the back to see that the engine was not at the back of the large car. That was a surprise, considering that most cars today have their engines at the back of the driver. Other than that, it had a custom license plate already on it. 'HIREVR'

"Well, are you going to continue looking at this beauty or are you going to get in and learn it?" He asked snapping me back to reality. I hastily got in the driver's seat as Apollo handed me the keys. "You do know where to put it, right?" I rolled my eyes and put it in the ignition, twisted it and started the car.

"Alright. Now, put on your seatbelt and drive," he instructed. I did what he told me to do as the car sped on to the road. "Don't forget to switch gears!" He exclaimed grinningly. I tried to remember what Leo taught me about cars having semi-automatic transmissions, there were pedals behind the steering wheel, right for shifting up and left for shifting down. Doesn't need a clutch to do so, so i squeezed the right pedal, brining me to second gear. Then third after a few more seconds.

"How the heck do you already know the basics?!" Apollo asked in slight disbelief.

"My mother and my grandparents," i said timidly as i downshifted to two before turning a corner, "it was fairly easy, actually. I was taught to be calm when driving. Panic will either cost the person their life or someone else's life," i paused to look at him for a brief moment, "i'm guessing it's like fighting a monster?" He nodded.

"There you go. I was looking for that answer from you," he applauded, "it's what you demigods are wired to. Most of you are ADHD because of it. Genetics are only part of the whole thing, other than that, it's because you have to defend yourself, noticing every little detail about who you are fighting. I hope you understand that."

I nodded slowly as i kept my eyes on the road, checking every now and then on the side mirrors and rear-view mirrors.

Silence fell on both of us as i continued driving. Speeding through the almost deserted old highways and drifting around sharp turns. I turned to look at Apollo to see what he was doing. Apparently, he was also zoned-out, deep into his thoughts as he sat quietly on his seat. I turned one final corner before slamming on the breaks, bringing him back to reality.

"We're back," i said quietly, taking my hands off the steering wheel. I took the key off the ignition as i handed it to Apollo.

"Nah, take it," he said closing my open hand, "oh, and before i forget. Here," he pulled out a license and a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the paper.

"It's a registration and your drivers license. Bet you didn't even notice the registration sticker on the car did you?" He smirked, getting out of the car.

I couldn't believe it! I had a Maserati registered to me! I smiled excitedly as i got out, seeing Apollo talk to a middle-aged woman. She was blonde and wore a black pencil dress, looking professional as she eyed me every now and then. I had a weird feeling she was going to be my next mentor, i just have to figure out which goddess she was. I'm hoping it isn't Aphrodite, Hera is okay but i would prefer Demeter. I would much rather prefer to learn how to farm and grow things than seducing people with my body. Ooh and Hestia. I love Hestia. She's probably the only normal being up there in Olympus, considering that she's very humble and kind. Why isn't she the ruler of Olympus, honestly? I mean, like i get it. She's the goddess of the hearth and family, she isn't deemed that important, but still. SHE KEEPS OLYMPUS TOGETHER WITH HER KNOWLEDGE AND OVERALL WISDOM! SHE DESERVES TO BE THE RULER!

Sorry. Got a little carried away.

Anyways, after Apollo and the woman finished talking, she walked over to me and hopped in the car. I waved goodbye to Apollo as he entered the building, getting back back into the car myself.

"Hello, Luna. Do you know who i am?" The woman asked, looking over to me with her grey eyes.

"Uh...Artemis?" I asked scratching my head. I really had no clue. The woman rolled her eyes and glared at me. I felt intimated by her so i just started the engine of the car to help me calm down. Weird, i know.

"I'm not surprised. I usually have better things to do than help train a demigod. Especially if it is an offspring of Poseidon," she said. At that moment. I realized. What my history te-Chiron told me long ago about a certain goddess that didn't really like Poseidon and his children.

"Athena."


	13. Food for Thought

**Food for Thought**

"Drive," Athena said. I obeyed and stepped on the gas. If you didn't know, my next divine mentor is the goddess of wisdom, of warfare, and definitely the brightest on Mount Olympus. Not to mention, Zeus' favourite child.

"Where to, Lady Athena?" I asked calmly, keeping my eyes on the road. She smiled for some reason as if a funny joke came to mind.

"I will show you," she said pressing keys on her laptop, "i'll send the location to that watch of yours. It is connected to your brain, right?"

"M-my brain?" I asked a little nervously, "it can connect to my brain?!" Ok, i was a little freaked out by that, i didn't know my watch can do that. At my response, the goddess smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, child. It can. You ought to know about the devices your kind and mortals use today. Such things were not used by demigods like you back then, you know that," she explained. "Hold out your left hand under."

My left hand let go of the steering wheel and held it out to Athena. She clicked some buttons and a few seconds later, i felt a slight vibration flow from my left hand up to my brain, almost losing control of the car as i felt it.

"Woah..." Immediately, my vision became a slight tint of blue, complete with dials and such, kinda like what _Iron Man_ had, except better (i love Iron Man). Athena went back to typing in her laptop the location as she chuckled at my reaction. After a minute, she looked up and said that she had sent the location to my watch, which sent another tingling feeling course through and into my brain. A little marker flashed at the top left of my vision. I moved my eyes to it and it opened. My mind just became a legit GPS! I thought as i smiled and steered the car to the left, sliding at a wide angle as i turn the wheel in response, gaining traction back.

"Just keep heading straight," the goddess stated, "then make a right turn at the end of this straight roadway." She didn't need to tell me where to go, but i can't argue. "It should take us about five minutes or less in these conditions."

"Pardon me Lady Athena but where are we going specifically?" I asked, looking at the street where our supposed destination will be. I didn't get a response as she typed away on her device, so i also kept silent and focused on the road instead. I was thinking why the gods had even bothered with me, considering that back then, as Leo had said it, the gods could care less if their child had died. That all changed, however, when Percy Jackson made them promise not to abandon their child and or have their mortal parent take care of them alone. That happened after the battle of Manhattan, i believe, with _Kron_ -err...the titan god of time. Percy used his wish, granted by Zeus, for the greater good of his fellow demigods and that...is a respectable deed. Props to him.

"What are you thinking about?" The goddess asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Lady Athena, can you tell me about Percy Jackson?" I asked. She pondered for a moment before answering my request.

"Perseus Jackson...hmm. I haven't heard from him since 2018," she replied, "is there something you want to know?" I shrugged.

"A good story while we are driving would be nice," i replied, "he just got me curious. The stories my grandfather told me about; the two wars, and his part on getting Apollo's godhood back...was it all true?" Athena seemed to be in a mental debate on whether or not i deserved the truth or not. Luckily, she replied.

"The stories your grandfather told you were true. Yes, he did defeat Kronos at the battle of Manhattan; yes, he was in the battle with the seven against Gaia and her forces; and yes, he did take part on getting Apollo's godhood back." She paused. "Perseus...he's a special demigod. Very defiant when it comes to prophecies and dealing with us gods."

She looked at me, as if expecting a reaction or response. When she received none, she continued.

"He just wanted peace in his life—not wanting to go to anymore quests or wars. He didn't want to risk losing anymore of his friends. Especially my daughter, whom he loved and cared for the most," she smiled at the thought of this. I nodded slowly. "Why do you ask of this topic, child?"

"Like i said, i just wanted a good story or something. Makes me think about...stuff."

"I see. Perseus taught us gods to be humble, in which, took a big toll on the most prideful ones, including myself. It was a very long process—and is still going on. No wonder he admired Hestia the most. Other than that, he was also very loyal to us gods and his friends, especially Annabeth-my daughter. It was his fatal flaw," she explained, "so, tell me about yourself. I can't just continue bombarding you with such information and not have you tell me anything." I froze. _What can i tell her?_

"Well...i've already been trained by Artemis and Apollo," i reassured her, "and uh...i've also been given a sword and my watch can turn into a bronze shield," i said, "other than that, i've been pretty calm about being trained by gods instead of Chiron or my grandparents."

"And you're not worried?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not saying that you divine beings had become soft but, that's the effect that is taking place once Percy told you guys to be humble. And to be honest, i don't think that's really right," i said, turning to her for a split second, "you should have at least some pride because of what you are and what power you possess. You're different." Athena nodded at my response.

"Impressive. I understand where you are coming from with the topic, but tell me, are you afraid of what's to come?" Athena asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your quest. It _is_ your first time, right?" She asked as i quickly nodded my head.

"It is my first quest but surprisingly, i'm not that scared of what's to come, i mean, it hasn't even happened yet! What is there to be scared of when it hasn't happened yet?" I explained, "besides, i'm in good hands when it comes to training."

"Still, you _must_ take precautions. You must occasionally ask yourself, who am i to tell the outcome? What must be done so that the future will be the same? What good will come out of my actions when i am in the past?" She was right about that. I haven't thought about the fact that i, myself, will be deciding the actions when i travel to the past that will shape the future.

"You lived through it, didn't you?" I asked the goddess, "why don't you just tell me what i must do, like the things that happened. How was i involved? Which parts did i participate in?" She smiled sympathetically.

"I knew you were going to ask soon enough," she said softly, "sadly, i cannot tell you for it _will_ affect the outcome of the future. All i can say is that you will have to make a choice in the end," she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"This will not affect the now, but rather, yourself. Your view of life and to a person, not Perseus Jackson or any of the seven, not his grandson, nor your grandmother, but someone else." I looked at her with concerned eyes as she smiled and sat back. _What could possibly have been the dilemma that affected her so much?_ I thought to myself.

The rest of the trip was silent, well, except for me as i was playing music via my watch-which was connected to my brain so i can hear it, while Athena can't. A hardcore version of the earphones basically. I thought of the choice i was going to eventually make in the past the rest of the way.

It must be really hard if it affected Athena, and i'm sure it must've also took a toll on the person, whoever they are. For all i know, it had to wait. _Focus on the now, Luna_ , i said in my mind trying to calm down. I turned one more corner and skidded to a stop. I stared at our location on the GPS confusingly. I squinted. Apparently, we were at a...library?

"Um...Lady Athena? Why are we at a library?" I asked as soon as we got out of the car and headed up the steps.

"This is where you will be trained," she replied, "very stereotypical of me but, i've put a lot of thought into where a demigod like you should be training." I didn't question anymore as that would only leave me with open-ended answers, so i shrugged it off and climbed the rest of the stairs.

We were ID'd, and thankfully, i had my new driver's license as a source of identification on me. I hurriedly went inside as Athena turned a corner. She went inside a cubicle and pressed a hidden button. A small dark passageway opened underneath table.

"You expected me to train you up here?" She smirked. I followed her under, entering a lit up hallway. The door closed up behind us as she kept walking, towards a door on the right.

"What are we going to do down here?" I asked tripping on an uneven part of the floor, "are we like, going to read some books or...what?" Athena glared at me.

"You need to control yourself, Luna. For a girl like you, i expected you to be slightly more sophisticated," i raised my hands in mocked defence, "and quit the stereotyping."

Inside, the room had all sorts of equipment and computers. A dozen people dressed in white coats were studying and doing experiments on things concerning all sorts of life and technology. Small lab equipment and container jars containing small animals and colourful liquids line up labeled shelves. Athena went over and started talking to a scientist studying an ancient-looking book, asking how he was doing on something called a 'Voynich Manuscript'? I don't know.

She then looked up back to me, realizing that i came with her.

"You can take a look around, i'll be with you," she said turning back to the scientist. And so i did. It didn't take long before i got slightly bored though.

A specific person caught my eye as he darted from one table to another, trying to catch a runaway rodent he was experimenting on. It hopped off the table and started scurrying over to me at full speed. The person quickly went around as i picked up the animal in my hands, petting it. He quickly ran over to me, grabbing the small animal off my arms.

"Oh, thank you for gra-Luna?!" Joseph exclaimed, "wh-what are you doing here?!" I flashed a big smile as Athena came over.

"I see you have already met my grandson, child," she said putting a hand on my shoulder, "he will be your mentor, instead of me. I've already told him what he must train you for. I'll leave you to it, good luck!" And with that, she left us.

We walked back over to the table he was using as he set down the animal back into its cage before locking it. We talked for a while. Asking each other how things were at each other's place and cracking a few jokes before we got glared out by the other scientists working. Apparently, they didn't like the corny jokes Joseph told. After that, we just stuck to normal chatting, asking about each other's interest and whereabouts.

"I learned how to yield a sword from granddad, and a couple of moves from my grandmother, you think you can handle that?" He mocked.

"I bet i can in less than five minutes!" I challenged.

He raised an eyebrow, "oh please. We both know who is the better sword fighter here. I mean, i've been training."

"So have i," i said, not backing down, "why don't you show me that you aren't just words and actually put it to the test?" I smiled, leaning on the table. He leaned in also, that stupid smirk still on his face. I blushed slightly. _Gods dammit!_

"Oh you are so on."

• • •

In a matter of minutes, we got ready for a one-on-one sword fight in the facility's arena. A few scientist, along with Athena, was present on the bleachers, ready to take notes. Joseph wore a simple blue t-shirt under a leather vest, while i only needed to take off my aviator jacket, revealing my white v-neck shirt. I chose not to use armour as that would weigh me down a lot.

"So, are you ready?" He said wrapping an arm around me as we walked over to a sliding door. He punched a couple numbers in the security pad, the door hissing before opening.

"I guess so. We will talk later about this...whole coming to the lab thing," i said before we entered and separated on far ends of the arena, "for now..." I nodded at the attendance as i took out my sword and he took out his, "i'm going to kick your sorry butt!"


	14. I Am One of a Kind

**I Am One of a Kind**

I charged first, my sword clashing with his as he blocked my attack before side-stepping. He tried stabbing me on my side but i quickly jumped out of the way before smacking his sword away with mine. I ducked just as his sword was about to slice my head off before i tried to swipe him off his feet.

I span before clashing our swords again, this time, producing sparks. He grabbed the blade of my sword before kicking me, making me fall on my butt a couple feet away. My sword now in his hand and his in the other.

"Not bad," he said checking my weapon out, "you need more practice, though."

I got up, slightly dazed, but i raised my fists, "it's not over yet, pretty boy," i snarled. He just rolled his eyes and raised both swords.

This time, he attacked first, arching my sword. I rolled away just as the other blade was thrusted to where i was. I lunged onto him and punched his nose, making him stumble. I swiped him off his feet and picked up my sword, waiting for him to come back to his senses. He wiped the blood off his face before looking at me.

"You could've had me there, you know," he smiled before getting into a stance. He attacked again, his sword coming from down low. I barely had enough time to back away because he charged with great speed. Unfortunately, he wasn't done as he spun, his sword levelled with my head, forcing me to duck.

He tried to kick me again a split second later, so i had to move to the side, barely missing the blade again as he brung down the sword between my legs. I backed off everytime he did so before i swiped it away as soon as it came down for the fifth time. He was slightly stunned, thankfully, giving me the advantage as i kicked him hard, making him fall to ground and groan in pain. He quickly recovered, but he was limping as he staggered to regain his bearings.

I ran up to him but to my surprise, he ducked and round-house kicked me in the stomach just as i was about to bring down my sword on his shoulders. I fell down on my knees gasping and coughing for breath, feeling Joseph roll me over to my back as he pointed my sword at me.

"Yield," he said, "you are in no shape to fight back and you know it," he smiled.

"Never," was all i said as i took him by surprise and kicked his ankle before getting up and punched him square in the face, making him drop the sword as i took the advantage and started punching him until he fell down on the ground.

I picked up his sword and mine, holding both like a giant pair of scissors, threatening to cut his head off.

"Yield," i said out of breath. He nodded before raising his hands in defeat, marking the end of our battle.

I sighed in relief as he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I said stifling a laugh. It didn't work as i started laughing as well.

"Your face," he said trying to suppress his laughter, "you look adorable when you are angry." I punched him on the shoulder and got off him, lending my hand to help him up.

Soon enough, both of us got on our feet just as Athena and her fellow scientists came down from the bleachers.

"I'll talk to you later, Luna," Joseph said, walking towards Athena. He said some words to her and nodded to each other before he left. I bowed slightly as she came forward.

"Your sword-fighting skills needs some polishing before i hand you over to Ares," she stated, jotting notes, "otherwise, you're all set. You seem to have the basic aspect of a Poseidon child; a sword-fighter, stubborn, egoistic, et cetera, et cetera.

"Uh...thanks?" I said scratching my head. I don't know where she's going with this...

"But...you seem to have a little bit of a "brawler" side; perhaps, your grandfather?" She asked rhetorically, "i noticed it when you were unarmed. Although that was somewhat stupid, you raised your fists as an offence. Along with your eyes darting around, typical of a demigod to have ADHD, so no need to worry about that but..." she jotted some last notes before looking back up to me.

"Something seems off it's been bothering me eversince you were claimed," she stated, "your grandfather is a demigod, and your grandmother was a titaness; making their child somewhere between a titan and a demigod, whichever. However, your mother was... _that_ and your father is a god..." she frowned at me curiously before going wide-eyed, "that makes you a—"

Suddenly, before she could finish her sentence, Joseph came running in through the doors, out of breath.

"Some. One. Wants. To. See you," he said before falling to his knees. We quickly came over to him and i helped him up, handing him a water bottle on a counter. Athena was at the doorway talking to her fellow companions before disappearing in a flash.

"Joseph, who is it?" I asked as we walk down the hallway.

"Your grandfather and some guy named Chiron," he said hurriedly, "they said that it was urgent for them to see you so i quickly came down here." We turned a corner where the stairway should be. Joseph pulled a lever from a hole in the wall and the stairway dropped down like one of those attic staircases.

"Luna, there you are!" Leo exclaimed as we got out of the cubicle, "and why is Joseph bleeding?" He asked as he took notice of Joseph beside me.

"Just a friendly match sir," he said shaking Leo's hand, "but she can sure pack a punch," he wheezed before wiping the blood off his face. Leo raised an eyebrow at me, looking for a better explanation.

"Training, grandad," i said rolling my eyes.

"Oh? With who this time?" He asked, handing Joseph a clean towel from his tool belt.

"Athena," i replied.

"Athena, you say?" He asked, "well then, how is she training you? By the looks of it, she's teaching you how to beat up men!" He chuckled.

"What?! No, that's not how-"

"Yeah, yeah, i know, kiddo. Calm down," he said, "just...be careful, alright?" He smiled.

"Isn't there something else you want to say, Leo?" Chiron asked, his arms crossed.

"Oh. Right. Umm...dear, your mother-" he said scratching the back of his head.

"She's dead?!" I said alarmed.

"No! Why would you think that?! I just wanted to say that she'll be home tomorrow!" He said in shock.

"Oh. Sorry," i said sheepishly.

"She wants to check out how well her daughter is doing. She's coming back from her business trip tomorrow at around..." he peaked his watch, "2pm, maybe? I don't know."

"Does she know that we're in California?" I asked opening a bottle of water.

"Yes, child. She knows that. It's best that you stay here for now, however. She must be at the airport at Japan by now, boarding her flight to California," Chiron informed.

"Also...is that," he gestured at the Maserati parked outfront, "your car?"

"Um...yeah, i guess. Apollo gave it to me a couple hours ago," i replied, dangling the keys, "although i'm sure he took care of the insurance and stuff; learned how to drive as well." He nodded before smiling.

"How does she run?" He asked curious and excited. I grinned at this. If it's something that i share passionately with Leo, it's cars or other mechanical topics.

"Pretty decent. Although, she isn't stick, she's paddles," i gestured, "also, if we got any spare parts, we can modify it," we both grinned while Chiron pulled Joseph for a little talk.

"Anyways, Luna. I wanted to know, how did it go...ya know, with the Hunt?" He asked.

"Nothing i couldn't handle, granddad," i replied, "besides, i learned some pretty neat stuff while i was there!" I held up my arm and focused on the remaining water in the bottle. I felt a familiar tug in my gut as the water snaked on my arm and into my open hand, forming a shape of a DNA strand.

He stood there in awe as i continued to manipulate the water into more shapes; a trident, a sphere, Festus' head, and a couple more. I ended it by letting the water flow back in the bottle.

Leo was fascinated, asking what else i can do. But before i could do anything else, Joseph and Chiron came back, serious expressions masks their faces.

"Luna, i believe it's time for us to go," Chiron said, patting Joseph's shoulder. He looked up and nodded before turning his attention to me.

• • •

After seeing Chiron and Leo hop into a strawberry delivery van, Joseph pulled aside.

"Luna, Chiron told me something," he started, "he said that Athena also said this to him—" he was uneasy, that i can sense. He was sweating a little and was nervously glancing everywhere.

"Joseph, what is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Chiron told me that you were the first of your kind," he said low enough for me to hear, "Luna, you are, what Athena calls a ' _demi-titagod_ '." He pronounced it as ' _ti-ta-god_ '

"A what?" I asked, not processing what i just heard.

"A demi-titagod. Chiron told me that you were special, _very_ special. Your scent is amplified by the combined scents of a demigod and demititan, you are not safe! And the fact that you're the very first one, Luna, makes you a deadly beacon for a feeding frenzy."

• • •

Well, at least he didn't say that I was a wizard or a witch. That was a relief. We ended the conversation awkwardly, having not said anything else, i got in my car. I didn't go anywhere, i just sat there, gripping the steering wheel as i tried to process the information i just received. I mean, for others it wouldn't be that hard since you are only reading it. But for me, it's like somebody just told me that i was going to die soon.

And that's probably the case. I had the scent of a demigod and a demi-titan, combine those and you'll probably get something equivalent to an Axe spray that every monster can smell for miles. Not that i use something like that though. But to put in a perspective, imagine a raw steak hanging on a hook in the middle of a tiger closure. They may not attack for a while, but eventually, they'll come out and rip pieces of meat out of the suspended piece of steak. Yeah, that's sort of my situation right now.

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked through the open window, "look, i'm sorry if i just had to let it out. But the truth is, you may die in a matter of days!"

"That's pretty normal for demigods," i said timidly.

He glared his eyes at my sarcasm before proceeding to get in the car.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"Athena won't mind. As for why, drive. I'll fill you in along the way," he said.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me why," i scoffed.

"Alright, look. Not that i dislike you being trained by the gods, but the truth is, they are probably just wasting your time! Haven't you noticed?!"

I thought about what he just said, what if the gods are wasting my time? But what if they are also testing my abilities? My possible weaknesses...? No, that wouldn't be right. That's too much. Also, how did Joseph know about my training?

"How did you..."

He seemed to catch on to what he just said as he stared in shock.

"Who are you, really?" I glared as i reached for Hùracan.

"I am not a monster," he said as calm as possible, "Luna, i've known for a while through the goddess Iris. That's all i can tell you."

" **YOU'VE BEEN STALKING ME?!** " I exploded.

"Yes, i have," he cowered, "but it was for a reason!"

"What. Reason," i was boiling in rage as the thought of him watching me for the last couple of days as i somewhat struggled.

"Pretty cliché, but for your protection, i swear!"

"Oh, come on! Both you and i know that is bullsh-"

 ** _ROOOAAAAR_**!

I was interrupted by a sudden roar that echoed through the empty streets. Half a mile away, was a bulky-looking figure with...a head of a bull? Right away, my mind tried to process what the creature is. _Ugh! Curse these brain farts!_

"A minotaur," Joseph whispered. I really wish he hadn't said that.

We slowly got out of the car as the creature lurked, as if looking for its next meal. Luckily, no one seemed care as all the mortals were all inside, within their own world in their sound-proof buildings.

It jerked its head to our direction once i closed my door a little too hard. _Ohh that's not good_ , i thought as the Minotaur released another roar and charged.

"Luna, get in!" Joseph screamed. We hastily got in the car as the creature barrelled its way towards us. I put the key in the ignition and hit it in reversed, tires skidding. We proceeded to reverse until the straight road stopped, seeing the Minotaur stop charging and look around, in search for us.

It smelled the air, its ears scanning for sound. Seeing this, i turned off the engine and waited, hoping that it gives up. Unfortunately, Joseph had to ruin it by his phone ringing at the worst possible time. It was too late however, when the Minotaur snapped to our location and roared, before charging.

The engine came to life too late as the monster charged into the Maserati. _Gods dammit, not my car!_ I barely had enough time to worry as it proceeded to smash the hood, forcing us out of the car as it picked up the whole vehicle before throwing it across the pavement.

Joseph was the unfortunate one, as he landed on his head, which knocked him unconscious. The Minotaur roared in triumph before lumbering over to me. Close up, he was _very_ ugly. Like, _super_ ugly. He held an axe shaped in the Greek letter: Omega; weird necklaces adored it as if they are markings of its past victims. Which they probably were.

I was angry. That's all i felt. The weird feeling that i have an unsettled grudge against the thing made me take out my sword. This thing is suppose to be dead, and it did not belong here. I raised my sword as the monster roared one final time before charging. I too, let out a battle cry before facing the wicked beast head-on.


	15. Luna:1 Ares: 0

**Lunella-1; Ares-0**

Note to self, or to any other demigod out there, charging a minotaur head-on is **NOT** a good idea.

It brung down its head down-low, missing the point where i had to jump, i was rammed and was thrusted flailing upwards before landing on the back of the monster. Of course i had to hold on for dear life via its horns as it staggered and whipped its head side-to-side, trying to get me off its back.

It succeeded, unfortunately for me, as i flew off and landed beside the unconscious Joseph. I groaned from the pain coursing through my already-aching body.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" I said slowly sitting up, using my sword as a guide to help me get back up.

After getting my bearings straight, I stupidly charged again. The minotaur **ALSO** stupidly charged at me, this time, however, i leaped and landed my sword on its head, gripping it as the monster kept charging. I pressed the pommel, splitting the sword before stabbing the thing over and over before it stopped, flinging me once again off its back.

 _This is starting to hurt_ , i thought as i got in a stance. The minotaur shook its head, getting ready to charge again, axe in hand. I held up my sword as it advanced. It may be slow, but it can hit. _That i know. Come on, think, Luna. Look for a weakspot..._

 _You got a sword, you're basically fighting a bull...what do you do?_ I thought as i circled the creature, its body turning around to face its challenger. How about this?

I stopped before starting to call it names rude enough for an adult to ground a sixteen-year-old for a good few months. Which...of course, i cannot type down the string of insults in both English and Greek. But let me tell you, it definitely got the minotaur worked up as it charged almost immediately.

At the last second, i stepped aside and stabbed it on its side, earning a disturbing **_CHUUK!_** as it charged pass by. The minotaur roared in pain as it turned back around, its eyes glaring, but also wincing in pain. _Not done yet, gotta get my sword back,_ i thought as i glanced at it.

The minotaur huffed and held its axe, ready to strike.

"Oh it's on meat face!" I snarled, getting in a stance. With one last roar, it charged. Calmly, i stood still, waiting for the right time.

 _Wait for it..._ I thought, gripping my sword as the monster roared and kept charging, axe in hand. _Wait for it..._ I thought, holding my sword ever so tightly. The moment it stopped and held its axe back, i sprinted.

I felt time slow down as i slid under the swung axe that missed my face by a mere inch, catching my breath as it glided by before swinging my sword, cutting it's arm off.

The minotaur let out the loudest roar i've heard as it stumbled around, too busy crying and wailing about its arm.

I took it as an advantage as i jumped on its back to retrieve my other sword, holding on one last time before plunging my other weapon on top of its head. A split second later, the minotaur blew up into a shower of gold dust.

• • •

I quickly ran towards Joseph and checked for a pulse. _He'll be fine, oh thank gods,_ i sighed, pulling his arm around my shoulder as i picked him up. I dragged him up the steps of the library and down the cubicle, into the reception area.

After finding someone to take care of him, i left the building to see, to my surprise, the Maserati completely fixed, as if it hadn't been bashed and thrown like fifty feet away. I noticed someone leaning on it. The aura of power he possess can be felt from quite a distance.

He looks like he could be your typical high school bully's dad with the flat-top haircut and leather jacket. Not to mention his dark sunglasses, and his motorcycle parked just in front of the car. He was definitely a god. And that particular god, is no other than the god of war, _Ares_.

"Your welcome," he scoffed, " _you're_ the one i have to train?"

"Uh...yeah, pretty much," i rubbed the back of my neck as i walked towards him.

"Hmph. You don't look like much for a daughter of the old barnacle beard."

 _Okay wow, this guy definitely got some issues_ , i thought as i frowned at how he mentioned my father.

"But...you'll do. I gotta say, the way you handled that minotaur was somewhat impressive," he said, although it was more like a growl, "dumb, but impressive," i heard him say before getting on his motorcycle.

"You're lucky Zeus and your father told me to go somewhat easy on you, girl, i would've killed you in combat by now," he glared at me as he started the motorcycle, "now get in your car and follow me, i'm quickly going to train you how to use some weapons."

I held back. I was getting sick and tired of doing useless training. Of course, i found out that the training I did like surviving for two days on my own, and like ten minutes ago, i fought the minotaur, was a lot more challenging than learning how to drive, and a one-on-one with Joseph. It's my right to be a little suspicious of how easy my training with the gods went. It may be that this was their first time ever training a demigod, i'll never know.

I can clearly fight on my own, perhaps with little to no help from a divine being. Cocky of me to say so, but it was the truth. Maybe i _am_ already too powerful to be trained by the gods and i just needed to unlock my potentials on my own. That could be a first.

"Where are we going?" I asked, disobeying his command.

"That's none of your business," Ares remarked, "get in your car."

"What if i don't want to?" I crossed my arms.

That got his attention. _Here we go._

"What did you say?" He growled getting off his ride, "i'm going to pretend i did not just hear you say you didn't want to."

Of course, with my own incompetence to oblige what some of my elders say, i talked back.

"Nope, you certainly heard what you thought i said, i am not getting in my car and follow you," i smiled. Ares' face turned red like his aura because of how angry he is. _Jeez this guy gets angry easily_ , i thought. Surprisingly, he kept his calm, but his voice changed to a deeper growl as he marched up to me, towering over.

"One. Last. Time. Get in. Your car," he gritted his teeth.

" _No_ ," was all i said before he grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off the ground.

"That all you got?" I choked and he squeezed tighter. I started to see dots.

"Foolish girl! I'm going to kill you!" He shouted as he released some of his grip but still holding on to my neck.

"Well what's stopping you? Do it," i challenged.

"Gladly," he said as he choked me once more. Of all the times i could've picked a fight on someone, it had to be a god. The god of war that is. I would sometimes recall the times i picked a fight on bullies. Sure, i won most of them, being sent to the principal's office right after, and having my mother called in to explain if i had any trouble at home that would possibly reflect my behaviour at school. But fighting the god of war? This may be the biggest fight i had ever got myself in to. Not to mention that i may die from it. Nevertheless, the god of war? Pfft. This is nothing. I'll just treat him like any other bully i encounter. Doesn't matter if i started the fight, i knew that Ares was a bully from the start. I knew about his fight with Percy Jackson over a century ago, and let's just say that it didn't go well for him. He had been beaten by a demigod.

Ever since then, he had threatened Percy of doing a rematch; a one-on-one without the sea backing him up. The day it arrived, Ares was beaten...again, by the same demigod. After that, they stayed as foes but Ares was wary of the demigod's growing power, so he often steered away from Percy, confronting him only once he has the time and if Percy was alone. A grudge was made between the two ever since. Now it feels like as if i was now part of it.

 _This is it!_ I said to myself just as I was about to pass out. I kneed his face, releasing his grip on me and fell on the ground. I took a second to rub my neck before charging the god, swords drawn. Unfortunately, he recovered quicker than i anticipated as he back-handed me, making me fall on the ground. An axe was beside my head a millisecond after. I got up and was faced with Ares in a very old-fashioned combat armour, complete with a helmet. We circled each other, watching out for each other's attack.

"I can use this as an excuse to kill you personally," Ares tormented as he charged.

I ducked and was kneed instead, snapping my head back, staggering. The god thrusted his sword at me but i saw it just in time and dodged it, receiving another back hand from him. I took a lame swing at him in which he avoided easily as he chuckled.

"You're not even prepared to fight me yet! How pathetic of you," he smirked before knocking one of my swords from my hand. My face was met with his other knee and i fell to the ground once more, most of my face now covered in blood. Normally, a person would be terrified being beaten by someone stronger, but i wasn't. I was enjoying it! And it's not just an ordinary someone, it was the freakin' god of war! I was enjoying being beaten by the god of war!

I smiled wildly as i was met with a punch to my bruised face. _That's more like it! Now this, is a challenge!_ I thought to myself as i suddenly lunged at him, to his surprise. I pounded his face sadistically as he was still in shock at my strength of bringing him down. I made a mistake hesitating for split second as i was suddenly thrown aside by his massive arm, giving him time to stand up and brush off the golden blood off his face. He raised his fists.

"So you want to die that way, i see," he snarled, "i'll grant your wish, puny demigod!" He gave a battle cry before i received a series of punches and kicks from the god. I felt little to no pain at all as he continued to inflict no damage to my body.

"Why. Aren't. You. Dying!?" He said between hits. I staggered as he stopped to regain back some of his stamina. _How did get tired of that? That was nothing!_ I laughed in my head.

"Will that be all?" I asked, slightly entertained. His eyes widened in shock for a second before regaining the anger and fire that was in his eyes before charging at me once more. This time, however, i stepped aside and smacked him up-side his head, only rousing his anger even more. He turned around and attempted to back-hand me but was, instead, met by the butt of my sword.

I slashed his face, earning him a permanent reminder of my blade and this battle we had. He hissed as i knew that it stung like crazy, due to the salt contents the paper-thin blade was fused with, which i found out the day i received it. I sliced his heel right after dodging the flying fist that was headed to my head, earning a scream of pain from the god before i head-butted his groin area. He fell down as I stood over him with my sword pointed at his chest.

"You have made an enemy out of a god, Luna Valdez. For this, you will be curs-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut it!" I said before i knocked him unconscious, "gods, you talk too much."

Of course, i knew i was going to get into trouble like i always do after a fight, so i stayed. Not knowing that there was someone that had just watched our battle.

• • •

I shouldn't have stayed. Minutes after he woke up, Ares was flailing his arms, punching and screaming. Unfortunately for me, I was hit with one of those arms. My head spun and i was probably out for a minute, missing the god of war upon getting up.

He must've left hastily at the sight of my limp body, as he may have been held responsible for why i was on the ground, unconscious. I'll never know.

I drove away after cleaning up myself at the bathroom, earning some concerned glances from mortals as i headed my way to the women's bathroom. Other than that, i was ignored by most, as if it was common to see a girl with a bloody face. I drove back to Apollo's place and asked if i can stay overnight, explaining that my mother will pick me up here tomorrow.

As i laid down on the couch that very night, i began to wonder, how exactly will i travel back in time? Like, will i just have to wear a special suit or something? Or like ride a vehicle in which i have to reach 85 mph before hitting a button that will take me to a very specific time and date? What Hephaestus device will take me back to the past?

Well, I got my answer more than a year later from Chiron.


	16. Back To Camp It Is!

**Back to Camp it is!**

I was studying one night for an upcoming English test when i was called down for dinner. It had been more than a year since my 'training' with the gods, and so far—i had fought a few monsters of my own ever since. Not including the minotaur though.

The first one, i learned that it was a gorgon, was trying to sell me some merchandise when i noticed her weird facial features. Soon enough, she attacked me, i beheaded her, and she turned to dust. I had kept the gorgon head as a spoil, brung it back home and asked Leo to nail to the front of the house. Pretty dark of me, but i found out that it will take a very long time for them to reform if one takes a piece of their physical body. Besides, it's a decent attraction to the mortals.

Another time, i fought a hellhound, which i found was a common monster. I was confused to why it was huge, it bit my right arm hard, so i was in a cast for a good two months. It made me drop my sword. Lucky enough, i had split them so i had fought with my left arm, although i staggered and nearly passed out from blood loss. I ended it with a sword to the neck as it held me down, trying to bite my head off, and i was sprayed with golden dust flurrying down. It tasted horrible.

All in the every day life of a demigod. Joseph is now studying law in New York University while i stayed in high school for one more year. We grew somewhat apart as he was traumatized by the minotaur attack over a year ago. He was wary around me after, realizing that i was a giant monster magnet, we rarely talked ever since.

Leo modded the Maserati eventually, it was obviously faster as i drove around the block with it—nearly six seconds faster than when it was stock. It would've been illegal a century ago to drive a 3500hp Time Attack-style Maserati in the streets. The seats in the back were replaced by a fire extinguisher, a medium-sized bottle of nitrous oxide, and a roll cage, it was definitely illegal to drive. Especially by an eighteen year old.

"Everyone would've been gaping in awe at the sight of it," Leo had said, "not to mention that a girl was driving around with it," he smirked, "If it isn't the girl nor look of the car that gets them, it'll be the turbocharged V16 that will."

And everyone still did gape in awe at it. It was my everyday to school! Fuel, surprisingly, wasn't a problem, as it was powered by hydrogen-plasma, generating power to the engine and everything else. It would last quite a while despite the everyday use. Although, i don't know how that works—ask Leo. My overall knowledge is only limited to the parts and how some of them work.

With that, as we were eating dinner, Leo was busy helping Calypso with the garden, so i was left with my mother at the dinner table.

"Luna, what programs are you planning to take in College?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, to be honest," i replied, "i was thinking maybe business, like you did," i said taking a bite out of a broccoli.

She nodded. "I see—how's Joseph?"

I sighed.

"We haven't talked in a while. We became distant after the attack, so...i'm guessing we're over? I may never know. I tried reaching him but he won't answer his device."

"Listen, you don't need him right now, dear," she comforted, "just focus on your studies and we'll see if he comes back," she smiled, "i would know, for you two are destined for something," i heard her mutter under her breath.

I didn't have the time to ask her because she stood up and went to her study room.

 _Destined for something? What was that about?_ I asked myself as i handed over the plates to an automaton.

I climbed onto bed after washing myself, and readied my clothes for school tomorrow when my watch rang. I picked up my phone, about to fall asleep, when i heard a familiar voice.

"Luna?" Joseph asked. I sat up quickly, my eyes bolting open.

"Joseph? Hey, how are you?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I'm fine...for now. Uh...listen, i know that we haven't talked in a while and...well, i wanted to ask you if we can meet up somewhere," he said, "i need to talk to you about something in private."

"Um...we are in private, Joseph," i replied, slightly confused.

"Well...yeah, but..." he lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "we're being eavesdropped right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it. I just have a weird feeling that I'm always being watched by someone. Don't you?" He asked. Now that i thought about it, I did, in fact, felt like i was being stalked ever since the attack. I scanned the area every time i feel eyes on my nape. I check for anyone suspicious on my watch, but it always came up blank. No strangers. No stalkers trying to get to me. No people or ad bots trying to sell me anything. And especially, no monsters.

"Alright, look, Joseph. I'm very tired at the moment, can we talk about this tomorrow, or the day after?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. He was silent for a moment, thinking. The thing about Joseph is that he doesn't like waiting for the next day. He doesn't like procrastinating in the similar way. I, for instance, is the opposite. I would procrastinate at some things i can do easily later on. That way, i would be able to do other things that are harder and more time-consuming to do; leaving the easy ones for later. After waiting in silence, he sighed.

"Ok, fine," he replied, "c-can we meet tomorrow? After your school? It's the only time i'm free during the day." I smiled.

"I can do that," i responded, "be safe, Joseph."

"Sure, you too," he paused, "oh, and Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry—you know, for making it seem like we're through. I didn't want it to seem like i left you and moved on, no. I just felt like you needed some space after the attack—and i guess, so did i," he said in a low voice. Now it was my turn to fall silent. For the times i saw him before his graduation, he had never said those words— _I'm sorry_. Not even once. I may just be overthinking about it, but i found it somewhat odd. I confronted it about him once, saying that he was told not to do things he would later regret by his father. Now, it seems like i was the first one he regretted doing something to.

"Save it for tomorrow, Joseph," i said quietly before hanging up.

• • •

"You're late to your own event," i scoffed, still leaning on a wall. We planned to meet up at Central Park but apparently Joseph was late—meaning that i had to wait **TEN** minutes for him to get his handsome face over there.

"Well, i apologize if i had to drive all the way here!" He snapped. _Did he just...sass me?_ "Besides, there was traffic."

"Whatever," i replied, "what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we went for a walk.

"I wanted to talk about your quest," he replied, keeping his eyes on the ground, "i went to Camp Half-Blood two months ago, wanting to know more about it."

I didn't reply.

"I did it because i got claimed by my divine mother, and that i was attacked minutes after it happened," he paused, "heck, i barely survived. I was wounded, unable to find any weapon suitable for fighting, that is, until someone saved me."

We stopped. "Who was your mother?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you," he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Alright then. Who saved you when you were attacked?"

"Again, you wouldn't believe me if i told you. She told me-"

"She?!" I shrieked. He went wide-eyed as he realized he made a mistake.

"No, no, no, no, no, sure it was some girl, but that didn't mean that i was going to try anything, i swear!" He stepped back. I calmed down slightly as he moved on.

"As i was saying, before you went all amok," _ugh, his words_ ," she told me not to say who she is, as that will ruin everything. I didn't know what she meant before she just vanished," he snapped his finger, "just like that. I don't know how, don't know where."

"Why should i believe you?" I asked skeptically.

He rolled his eyes.

"Because, my naïve baby, i have proof to back me up," he smiled smugly. He took out a small box the size of his hand and handed it to me. Upon opening it, i noticed that the box had tiny engravings all over it—names to be specific. Some of them were faded, but i was pretty sure one was the name: Frank, and another, Piper. There were about five others, along with a couple more. How one managed to precisely carve it on either had an extremely steady hand or used an amazing machine.

Inside, the box contained a small cylindrical piece of what looked like to be gold, indented in velvet. More inscriptions were on it, and one in particular caught my eye—my name.

"What is this suppose to be?" I asked taking out the small golden rod.

"Well, due to its fine design, i would assume that it's like a reminder transmitter of some sort?" He said.

I took another look at it as i felt a button on the side. Pressing it, the rod opened up, extending an extra three inches as a screen popped up. A robotic male voice spoke.

 ** _SCANNING VIEWER..._**

 ** _..SCAN COMPLETE..._**

 ** _...VIEWER: LUNA O. VALDEZ; JOSEPH CHASE JACKSON..._**

 ** _...REPLAYING SAVED MESSAGE MADE ON: 16 JUNE 2052, AT 6:07 PM..._**

 ** _"LUNA OLIVIA VALDEZ! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! HEAD BACK TO CAMP IMMEDIATELY, ALONG WITH YOUR SELECTED COMPANION, JOSEPH CHASE JACKSON. YOU ARE NEEDED FOR FINAL PREPARATIONS FOR PROPHECY B0294. IMMEDIATE ATTENDANCE IS REQUIRED. FAILURE TO ATTEND WITHIN TIME LIMIT WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE OLYMPIAN JUSTICE."_**

 ** _TIME LEFT: 0yrs:0mnths:0weeks:1d:18h:56min:27s_**

"Woah," Joseph said, "back to camp? Man, couldn't they just wait? What's the big deal anyway?"

"The quest, doofus," i replied, typing in coordinates and a reminder to my watch, "are we done here? This looks pretty urgent."

He shrugged, "let's get to it then, a project of mine isn't due until next week anyways."

I glared at him. Taken by surprise by his sudden change of mood and priorities.

"What?" He asked, "oh, and one more thing, put this on," he said, taking a helmet out of his bag. It wasn't old fashioned, like a motorcycle helmet, but rather, it looked like something a super-soldier would wear. It was black, and the visor was tinted blue to the point that it can be used as a mirror.

"What? Why?" I said taking it off his hands.

"Your grandfather told me to give it to you. He said that he is currently working on the rest of the suit with the Hephaestus and Athena cabin, and wanted me to give the helmet for you to test it."

Leo knows my style, and i love him for that. He somehow knew that i liked blue immensely even though i never told him that it was my favourite colour. Same thing for the fact that he never asked where my favourite place to go is—he just knew. He literally knows half of everything about me, which i realized later on why. He obviously knew Percy Jackson. Meaning, chances are, whatever he likes, i may have the same interests.

The helmet hummed and glowed to power as it recognized its owner. It paired itself with the watch, gathering and processing information the watch collected for the past three years. How i know? They were memories and experiences sliding past by. Suddenly, it snapped itself to my neck. In panic, i tried to take it off but as if it was part of my skin somehow, i couldn't.

"How do i take it off?!" I panicked, trying to take it off my head to no avail.

"AH! um, here! Here! Let me!" Joseph cried. He pressed a button on the side of my neck, and the helmet folded itself to a simple choker. I was on the ground grasping for breath a split second later, _that's going to take some to get used to_ , i thought as i looked up and saw Joseph laughing.

"It's not funny!" I stomped my foot after getting up, "i nearly died!" It was no use as he kept laughing, clutching his stomach, "stop it! JOSEPH!"

"Oh my gods, that was hilarious!" He said, wiping a tear off his eye.

"We need to get to camp, right now!" I exclaimed, checking my watch, "i don't need your shenanigans! If you want to come, then do so. Otherwise...well, just don't be late."

"Alright then," he said, still smiling, "i'll stop just for you."

"Good."

I started to walk away, but Joseph held me back.

"Just one more thing," he said. I turned around about to ask when i was taken by surprised as he pulled me in and dipped his lips into mine, his powerful arms around my waist. I had no choice but to wrap mine around his neck to keep from falling. And just like that, for a whole minute or two in the middle of the park, we were 'working things out'.

Would i say it was romantic? Hardly. Sure he was dorky and had grown another foot taller than i am, him towering over me. And sure many would find him extremely handsome with that lop-sided smile that i would later find out he got from his grandfather. Not to mention he now wears glasses that still shows those dazzling minty eyes. But was it romantic...? Okay fine, it sort of was.

But the whole not-talking-to-me for a whole year got me questioning my true feelings for the guy. Are we back together, just like that? Or was he also questioning our relationship, which may possibly explain why he made out with me that day?

"You know i love, right?" He said, nuzzling my nose. I blushed. Curse that warm feeling and his eyes. He noticed and just smiled, before kissing my forehead.

"L-let's just get to camp," i mumbled, releasing my embrace.

Futuristic soldier doesn't even cut to what this helmet looked like. It's feminine that's for sure. Just mix it up with _Iron Man_ and _Doom Guy_ 's helmet and that's roughly what it looks like.

We arrived at camp a lot quicker than we anticipated, and finding no parking space, we just left our cars on the side of the road. A group of campers came over to see what the source of the noise was and were surprised to see our vehicles (mine was faster and louder lol).

"I'm pleased to see that you two came at such an early notice," Chiron greeted, trotting over, "as you know, your grandparents, along with the Hephaestus and Athena cabins has been working hard."

I nodded acknowledging as he turned to the campers.

"Head back to your activities, Luna, Joseph, and I have some matters to discuss," He ordered. The campers quickly dispersed, some glancing back at us until eventually, we were left alone on the hill.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" Joseph said. Chiron simply nodded and started going down the hill. Joseph held me back.

"Before we go, i wanted to give you one more thing," he said. He pulled out a chip and gave it to me, "it's a memory-conjoiner. This way, we would be able to see replays of each of our days."

"Ok...? But why are you giving this to me?" I asked, inserting it to my watch.

"In case one of us dies," he mumbled. But i heard it.

"Why would-" i was cut off by his lips dipping into mine as i was taken by surprise. I realized later on why he did this. Watching countless movies with my mother granted me some knowledge of romance and war movies, where scenes such as the man kissing his woman before leaving to war. This was the similar thing.

 _Why are you saying goodbye?_


	17. Gods do a Gift-Giving Ceremony

**Gods do a Gift-Giving Ceremony**

Final preparations and tests were being conducted on the ship that I will be using one day from now. Now, I know what you may be thinking, 'Luna! How did you get a ship?! How did the camp even afford to make a ship?!' Pfft. Easy. The gods actually did. Believe it or not, the gods did something for once!

Maybe they realized that it was time that they did something, or perhaps they also realized that the Ancient Laws they were using as an excuse for over thousands of years were just a big prank by some dude. Could be either two.

They funded the building materials, and even went as far as helping to build it. Which would explain the size compared to the time it took to complete. Now, docked at a height of over 60 metres by 80 metres wide, and probably over 400 metres in length, it was said to have everything two people need to survive for nearly over a year. Though nearly a third of the length is dedicated to the engines and time-warp room.

Leo had taught and showed us already how the ship is operated and how to maintain it, but that's about it. He couldn't fully show us around as he wasn't sure how many rooms there are—only helping with building the weapons system with the Ares campers. Though according to him, he counted at least twenty rooms in the four-decked ship.

"You be careful when finding your way around. With so many rooms in there, I nearly got lost," he laughed when I asked.

That's why there are maps and signs placed strategically inside, as one unfortunate camper lost his way around as he was installing some equipment. It took him a good ten minutes to finally find his way out. He was assigned a different task with the Athena cabin right after.

Furthermore, he at least offered to take us where we'll be staying. Joseph and I get separate rooms, each about the size of a typical bedroom, nothing too fancy. Though pretty comfortable.

And although it is still small compared to modern cruise ships, it is a giant against the Argo II Leo talked about. That ship held his crew of nine, and took many beatings from threats in both air and on water. It didn't last long however, it was destroyed during the war when it was knocked by Zeus from Greece to New York in less than ten minutes to help them get back to camp to win the last battle. With that amount of power, he could have probably played as a server for an Olympian volleyball team!

As far as the story goes, that was the same war Leo had died in, coming back to life with the Physician's Cure Festus had injected him with. More so, the ship was never rebuilt as it had completed its purpose—to win a war. Now, a lot bigger and a lot better, the Argo III, as Leo had named it, has been built to do a the same thing. Of course, it has to travel back in time for that. The gods back then were...less _lenient_ than they are today, meaning that they will literally obliterate anyone that they assume are a threat to Olympus. Coincidentally, a civil war had sparked in the same period.

Nothing too big hopefully, I heard that there was just a misunderstanding between a couple of them. My job is to only infiltrate, gather enough information to know who started it, figure out a plan to resolve it, and possibly defend the camp back in 2017 from any threats—including gods. Easier said than done apparently.

Then again, I have a feeling that there's something more. They wouldn't just send someone back in time to stop a war from happening, no. Why would they send someone like me to literally go back in time, aboard a gigantic warship loaded with enough fire power to take down fleets of ships, just to win a war? It doesn't add up! Nothing ever does. I'm going to find that out as well, and I cannot leave 'till I find out what it is.

"Hey Luna, can you help me with this?" Joseph asked, struggling to carry a crate.

"Yeah sure," we lifted it onto the cart, just in time as it moved towards the loading docks.

"So, how long more do you think before we set sail?" He asked, putting an arm around me. I looked at him.

"We? What do you mean ' _we_ '? I thought I was going alone?"

"I'm guessing Chiron forgot to tell you," he replied, "the prophecy didn't really specify you were going alone on this quest. It only said that you were going _alone_ to win a war, not travel alone back in time to win the war," he tapped his head. I rolled my eyes.

"So, who else is coming?" I asked.

"Me, for sure. Anyone else, that is up for Chiron and the gods to decide," he looked down at me, "you're not scared are you?"

"I don't know. I-I just have this feeling that something else is going to happen when we get there," I said, as we sat on the ground.

"We aren't even there yet and you're already worrying," he smiled.

"I'm just feeling concerned for our safety!" I scolded, punching his shoulder.

"My gods, you punch hard!" He said, rubbing his arm, "but, in all seriousness, how can you be so sure? We've never been there before. Sure, things will be different, people may die, I may die, you may die or receive godhood, but riddle me this. How come we're still _alive_?"

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, how come no one has come and told us, you know, 'hey guys! You're gonna die on this day, so you better watch out!'?" He shrugged, "I could be exaggerating, but if something bad did happen, how come camp's still here?"

"I don't know." _Where is he going with this?_

"Exactly. This would mean that we already won the war—and we're not even there yet! More so, how come you're ship hasn't come back yet?"

"Well...it may come back right after we leave, ever thought of that?" I asked. He nodded slowly, deep in thought as I knew I got him there. _Ha!_

"Perhaps. But what if a whole fleet of ships come out of nowhere to warn us about something?"

 _Gods dammit_ , I thought as I sighed in defeat. He just stared out, a smug smile clearly present on his face as I look at him annoyed. Finally, I stood up, not waiting for him as I walked away to my cabin.

• • •

The next day, I was advised to pack up any essentials and head down to the docks for final preparations; same thing with Joseph. I looked around the cabin one last time, keeping a mental checklist before closing my suitcase.

As I made my way to the docks, I couldn't help but imagine what the old CHB looked like in 2017. _Probably the same, except_ wood-ier, I thought to myself.

"Luna!" Someone cried out. My mother. "My dear, you nearly forgot your cap!" She said, putting it on my head as I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you know I don't like wearing hats."

"I know, but trust me on this. You will need it sooner than you think," she said, hugging me. She was a tall, lean woman. About a foot taller than I am, with hair as wavy as...well, waves. Other than that, she has the mischievous grin of Leo every time she smiles, and the natural beauty similar to Calypso, even though she is just above fifty. Possibly something to take note of in the futu— _er_...past

"I love you," she kissed my forehead before stepping back.

"I got to go, mom," i forced a smile before walking towards the docks.

As awkward as it seems, she is the one who stayed by me the most. Having to take care of me alone under a house, at the same time balancing to do her job, she would be deemed a hero in children's eyes.

"Did you get your suit?" Leo asked, as soon as I walked up.

"Yeah, i did," i replied, "though a little tight on the left arm, can you fix that really quick?" I said, tapping on my watch. Leo nodded. I had recently tried it on while I was in the cabin, it was sort of a tight fit on my body at first, but perhaps why that may had been so, was that I had grown just a little bit. Why are female suits always like that? I'm not that curvy. I'm more on the _lean_ side. Nevertheless, I felt naked in it, that is, until the armoured plating sprouted did I only felt clothe. I'm glad nobody was there to see it. It was annoyingly uncomfortable.

"And...there," he said as he finished making the arm a little looser. Now, obviously Leo did not creepily check for my body measurements, no (that's just weird...and creepy). I had to get physically fit to match the suit size. Either that, or Leo wasn't very good at keeping track of my age. The thing looked like it would fit a twelve-year old!

"You be careful aboard that ship. It took us a while to figure out how the whole time travelling worked," he said, making some final adjustments, "we ran some tests on a couple of hamsters. Fortunately for them, only one was injured."

"Why, what happened?" I frowned.

"Well...let's just say that it was missing a limb or two," he replied, "IT'S RECOVERING FINE, DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT IT! I know how much you love those little creatures." He smiled.

"What happened to the others?" I asked.

"We sent half of them about five minutes into the future, and the rest five minutes back."

"Well, how did the whole sending back thing go? How did you find out?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, sewing a badge on my right shoulder.

"Like how did you know that the hamsters you sent back were from five minutes ahead?" I replied, feeling the fabric. He pondered for a second.

"Oh, you mean... yeah, yeah, they just appeared out of a small portal, cute little things. They just appeared like, **BOOM** , I'm here, wassup?" He laughed, " _aaand_ , there. Now try it."

The linings on the fibre lit up, flowing to the trident-shaped emblem in the centre as it powered up. My watch and the helmet syncing with it. Leo stood back to admire.

"Wow," Leo awed, "you look like a freaking superhero!"

"I guess I do," i replied, "did Joseph get one as well?"

"Of course I did," Joseph said, walking towards us, "you're not the only one who gets all the fun around here."

"Alright, you two ready?" Leo asked. We nodded our heads as we made our way up the gangplank.

Just then, thunder rumbled, signalling the coming of the gods. One by one, Zeus, dad, Hades, and the others appeared on the ground. Everyone stopped and knelt; Chiron bowed his head. Joseph and I bowed down as well, though I feel their eyes at us.

"Demigods!" Zeus boomed, "I, along with the council, hereby declare this day, the day we would all assist in a quest. This would ensure that nothing goes wrong, avoiding any negative outcomes that would corrupt and endanger the future—this future. We have decided to surpass the Ancient Laws, that had been proven to be dishonest and had made a fool of ourselves," he spat, "many were lost because of this. Therefore, a couple of us would assist you, Luna Olivia Valdez, and you, Joseph Chase Jackson, with gifts." He nodded at a couple of Olympians as they gathered around us.

Three Olympians out of fourteen had given us items that we would need. Ares, who I fully know still remember our fight, had given me a sniper and a small box of ammunition...that was it. Although, he had given Joseph a Grizzly MK 1 and a Desert Eagle, a dangerous combination. From what I've studied, those two are extremely powerful for how old they are, the weight and velocity of their bullet having the ability to make someone's head explode...it's a terrifying thought.

"I trust you know how to shoot and take care of these two," Ares said in a low growl.

"Y-y-yes, sir."

"Hmph. Good."

"I insist you take an extra box," he said to me, handing me another box of ammunition for the weapon, "just in case," and with that, he gave me a slight nod and he stood back.

Next up was Lady Artemis. As much as she dislike males, she gave Joseph a hunting knife. One side of the blade made of silver, and the other, celestial bronze. Though, it's handle was made of a strong white fibre, having a crescent moon as its emblem.

"You take care of this knife, boy," she said with slight annoyance in her voice, "don't you dare ruin your grandfather's surname," Joseph quickly nodded, clearly agitated by the moon goddess.

"As for you, Luna, I give you this," she handed me a bow with a similar colour scheme as the knife: blue and white, "this shoots arrows made of light, meaning you only have to pull back the string to fire," she smiled, "though I would prefer if you use its alternate." Before I could ask what that meant, she stepped back to let Poseidon in.

He hugged us both as he said a few words to us, before giving Joseph and I a pair of _Sai_ daggers. He bad also given us necklaces in the shape of a tail fin, saying that it will protect us. Again, no explanation was provided what that meant as he stepped back to let Zeus give his final speech.

"That will be all. This con-"

"Wait," Athena said. Everyone looked at her, "I apologize, father, but this is slightly important. If I may?" Zeus paused before nodding gravely, letting her come forward.

"I have spoken to several individuals about what you're about to do, saying that it will be a dangerous journey—more than any previous quests have been," she started, "therefore, I would like to give one more thing to both of you before you depart."

She approached us, taking something out of her helmet. It was a small box.

"I know this may not seem like much, but this will surely help you in your journey."

She opened it, revealing two microchips, each about the size of a nail, embedded in soft fabric.

"Hold out your hand," she advised. She slipped both of the chips in our watches, downloading its data. "Now, I advise you not to mention this to anyone, as this will ruin your chances of succeeding in your quest. I assume you know what this will be for?" We nodded our heads. "Use it wisely. Otherwise, you will truly be on your own. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Joseph said. She smiled. I simply nodded.

"Good luck. Both of you," and with that, she walked back to her place. Zeus resumed.

"Ahem. This will conclude our assistance in your quest. We anticipate your safe return from the past. Other than that, farewell." He struck his symbol of power on the ground, and with a flash of light, the Olympians disappeared.

There was a long moment of silence before Joseph piped up.

"Well? Shall we?"

"Everyone, back to your activities!" Chiron said, "let's give our questers some space." Everyone dispersed, leaving Chiron, Leo, Joseph and I in the docks.

"Where's Calypso?" I asked.

"She's inside, waiting. Apparently, she also wanted to give you something before you go," Leo replied, boarding the ship. He mentioned us to follow. Joseph threw a pair of keys to Chiron.

"Just in case I want to get back," he explained as Chiron examined it.

"May the Fates be with you, child," Chiron waved. We said our goodbyes as we went in for the first time.

The place was abnormally large, containing some cargo filled with torpedoes, crates filled with goods made to last a couple of months, perhaps years; there were also our cars strapped to the floor, along with a couple of fuel cans. In the far corner, there were at least three crates with missiles filled with some sort of glowing green liquid.

"Those are special greek fire missiles, kiddo," Leo noticed, "I wouldn't load those unless they are to be used in vital situations." I went wide-eyed as the thought of the ship possibly blowing up because of it.

He showed us around the finished ship, giving us one final tour in the new rooms added last before heading to the control room where Calypso was.

"Ya know, she has been working on something for you for a while," Leo said as we walked out of an elevator, "I think you'll like it."

"Luna!" She greeted when we came in, "how are you, dear?" She kissed Leo.

"Doing fine," he replied, "just showed the kiddos the latest additions," he paused before heading to the door, "well, I best be off. Good luck to you two!" He waved goodbye.

"So, I believe Leo already told you that I am going to give you something?" She asked us. We nodded our heads as we curiously looked at each other.

"Well, I assure you that you will need _her_ in your quest," she continued, "though, she'll grow a lot quicker than you think. I've been working on this for months with Leo for your birthday, Luna. But...I guess this would also be the perfect time to give you...this." She turned around, and in her hands was a glowing metal egg about the size of a basketball. Joseph and I stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I knew you'd be confused," she said, "that's why I waited for this moment." Right after she finished, the egg began to crack, Calypso set it down on the ground. It began to hatch as more pieces of the egg fell off, until eventually, a head popped out. A baby metal dragon's to be specific. It finally emerged from the metal shells, giving off an inaudible roar that only made us even more perplexed by the gift. Calypso noticed.

"This," she said picking up the little dragon, "is baby Festus 4.0." The dragon snuggled in her arms, before giving us the same look on our faces. It turned to Calypso, as if looking for approval. She nodded as she set her down.

 ** _Creeak?_** She asked, waddling towards me.

I kneeled down to pick her up, immediately jumping onto me.

"How did you do it?" I asked, Festus now cradled in my arms.

"She's a special one. Leo and I found out that we can build another dragon; a clone of Festus," she explained, "with that in mind, I figured out that i had also been growing a special plant I bought off of someone, that basically let anything grow or mature."

"That still doesn't make sense, though," Joseph said, "how did you make it a girl? Better yet, what is she _made_ of?" He pointed at the dragon, now soundingly snoring.

Calypso shrugged. "I didn't know that it would be one; I don't even know how it became a girl. What I do know, is that she is made of the same stuff your breastplate was made of," she said, pointing at me, "it may had been the leaf of the plant that decided on its gender, possibly even on its personality. She seems to like you a lot."

We all looked at the baby dragon, wondering what it'll be like when it grows to its mature size. That's another thing. The bronze Festus was already built as a mature dragon. How long it'll take for the little one to grow is the question, knowing also that in nature, the female counterpart of an animal is usually larger. It'll go into changes as it grows, being the first-ever 'cyborg-dragon', it's hard even for me to wrap my mind around.

"Nevertheless, you can take her on your journey, like I said, you may need her where you're going." Just then, her device sounded, signalling that she's needed elsewhere, "well, I must go. It's your grandfather. I told that man to wait for five minutes," she mumbled the last part to herself as she pulled us in for a hug. "You two be careful. Quests are never easy." She petted Festus one last time before walking through the doors.

"Does she know her way out?" Joseph whispered. As if on cue, Calypso peaked back in from the doors.

"Don't worry dear, I know," she tapped a device on her ear, "I should, I helped design this place," she smiled before turning away.

As soon as she left, I elbowed him.

"What?! I didn't know she had that in her ear!" He whined, "besides, I was just concerned."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever. Come on. Let's set up the ship." We went over to the control panel, its mass of buttons, levers, switches, and blinking lights still making me feel uneasy. Joseph seems to notice.

"Just as we practiced," he assured, "you'll get used to it. Though, for now, it looks like I'll be the one helping you," he smiled. I gave him the look of gratitude as he instructed me on what to press (and what not to press) while he does the rest.

At the same time, the ship was whirring to life. More controls lit up, along with other systems coming online as the offline power system is replaced by the main from the generators. The weapons system was the most fascinating. We are on a warship, after all. It would only make sense for it to have a complex system of weapons available to use. In fact, with the amount of firepower onboard, it could potentially destroy a fleet of warships without breaking a sweat and still have enough for the next fleet or two!

The Argo III, according to the user guide (given by the weapons experts who designed the weapons), has large calibre guns, having the capability to reload on its own; missile launchers, one especially made to fire Greek fire missiles; artillery cannons, in which each could be manually operated by either Joseph or I; automated turrets, ammunition would vary on the situation; and a couple more on board, but I got bored on reading the final pages of the guide. In summary, we're operating an _extremely_ powerful warship.

Outside, the campers were waving goodbye as they celebrated. Joseph sounded the horn as the ship steered left, towards the Atlantic. _Dad, guide us_ , I prayed quietly. I sat down at one of the seats while Joseph continued to operate.

"Here we go!" He exclaimed as the ship gained speed, "Luna, I'm going to need you to press a couple of things consequently when we hit the ocean." I nodded.

"Which ones?" I asked. He slowly pushed a lever, the turbines now giving in more speed.

"You see those buttons?" He pointed at the numbered ones labeled under Time-Warp Dial, "I'm going to need you to press them in this combination: 0-8-1-8-2-0-1-7. Got that?"

"Yeah. Yeah I got it."

"Before that, however, we're going to need to dive into the ocean; hit those buttons once we've submerged," he paused, trying to remember what to do next, "then, I'm going to need you to buckle up."

I looked at him, "wait, why?" I asked.

"It's going to form a portal for the ship to enter, and it's going to suck us in a lot quicker than we are going now," he explained.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Let's just say I went on a couple of test drives on a different vehicle," he smiled.

I glared at him for a moment before letting it off. I got ready to push in the numbers as the ship pushed to 100 knots. What I do know, is that once we reached 150, we're going to dive. So I waited.

 _105..._

 _118..._

 _131..._

 _148..._

At the exact moment, the ship lurched forward as it dove into the water. At ten feet below the surface, I punched in the numbers. Joseph and I buckled up as a misty portal opened up, swallowing us whole. The g-force pushing on my chest was unbearable—to the point that I was about to pass out—I looked over to Joseph, he was already unconscious. Red lights were flashing as oxygen levels dropped as well, warning us of a potential outage because of the pressure.

Everything was fading to black, and the last thing I saw, was a baby dragon looking over me, yelping, as I slipped into the darkness; the Argo III plunging into darker water.


	18. Time Management and Possibly the Last

**Time Management and Possibly Last Chapter**

I woke up feeling nauseous, along with my head throbbing from a headache. _What the heck happened to me?_ I thought as my vision cleared, allowing me to look around. It was dark, as the only source of light were from the buttons and switches on a control panel. There was a soft ambient noise of engines roaring in the background as the rocking made me want to go back to sleep. I took one more look around. Then, I remembered.

I sat up groggily, feeling my head as every slight movement caused nothing but pain. I didn't get up very far as I had also remembered that I was buckled to a seat.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled. Suddenly, a calm disembodied female voice replied.

 ** _You have been unconscious for approximately five hours, twenty-minutes, and thirty seconds._**

"Huh, what? Who said that?" I croaked, unbuckling myself from the chair. I stood up, holding the rail for balance as I attempted to walk towards the door.

 ** _Walking while disoriented is not recommended. As for who I am, I am your onboard assistant._**

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. To my surprise, a hologram appeared and scanned me.

 ** _You are experiencing some head trauma from hitting your head against a hard surface; perhaps when the little creature tried to wake you up by hitting it's head against your's._**

 _Creature? What creature?_ I thought as I looked at the hologram confusingly.

 ** _In addition, you are starving and mildly dehydrated. Would you like me to bring in refreshments to satisfy these needs?_**

I nodded, but suddenly jolted wide awake as I was forgetting someone.

"Joseph!" I cried, as I quickly walked over. He was still unconscious, but knowing the situation, I checked for a pulse. I sighed in relief as he was still alive. I immediately felt his hand on mine as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Luna?" He asked, rubbing his head. From the looks of it, he was experiencing the same thing.

"I'm here. Listen, we need to get something to eat, we've been out for nearly five and-a-half hours," I explained, unbuckling him from the seat. Fortunately, the hologram was still there. She seems to see the situation.

 ** _Would you like me to bring in Mr. Jackson the same refreshments?_** She asked, walking over and looking at Joseph.

"Yes. Yes, please," I replied. She nodded and disappeared.

"Where's Festus?" He asked, looking around.

"She doesn't matter right now. I don't know where she is," I said, looking around, "she could be sleeping somewhere."

He sat up slowly, massaging his forehead.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked concerned. He nodded slowly as I went over to the control panel, looking for the lights. After searching aimlessly, I suddenly remembered that I only had to do one thing to do so.

My gods, what's wrong with me? I mentally face-palmed as I clapped two times. The lights came on, along with a bar on the panel. Figuring that it controls the ambience, I quickly set it to low, acknowledging that Joseph and I had just woken up.

"I guess you can rest in your room for now," I told him, "I can call you up once the...'onboard assistant' comes back." He slowly got up from his chair, stumbling around before I assisted him to the door.

"You know where the bathroom is," I mumbled in case he makes a mess. He nodded before I let him be, watching him walk out. I went back in the command room after seeing Joseph get in the elevator, wondering what to do next.

I sat back down, massaging my forehead, trying to relax.

As I sat, I couldn't help but look outside the windows, to see nothing but darkness; in a wormhole, travelling through time. Thinking, I decided to take a glimpse at my watch, expecting to see anything that would indicate that we are, actually, travelling through the fabric of time. And just as I was hoping for, it showed only one word: **|ERROR|**

I also looked around for a clock—finding one and seeing that it had stopped at, what I'm guessing to be, the exact time we were sucked in the portal. _10:35:22 AM_ , it said. _This is interesting_ , I smiled at the thought, _this is also nuts. What if you get stuck here for the rest of your life? What if something happens that will keep you forever in here, travelling endlessly?_

 _Stop that_ , I told myself, _you won't get anything done worrying like that_. I brung up my watch again, using the built-in search engine to keep myself occupied, seeing that there is, in fact, nothing else to do but wait around, hoping that nothing bad happens.

• • •

The assistant eventually came back with a meal each for Joseph and I, along with treating my head trauma by telling me to get plenty of rest and was prescribed to take some _acetaminophen_ —fancy word for _Tylenol_ —after the meal. I didn't understand, however, the purpose of the pill, when I could've just treated myself by pouring water over my head. Ya know, because Poseidon? That could've been arranged if I hadn't drank water instead. I was about to swallow the pill when I literally just realized it.

For Joseph, however, he asked if I could do the same to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Have you ever tried healing someone?" He asked back, "I mean, first time for everything, right?"

"No, but—" I stopped when I noticed that he had risen an eyebrow. _Gods, I hate you_ , I thought as I brushed him off.

"Ya know, you're gonna need me to help you guide this ship," he said a matter-of-factly, "it wouldn't make sense if we get there with me probably half dead."

I smirked. In response, I threw him the pills, hitting him square in the face.

"OW!" He cried as he cupped his nose. He looked at me grudgingly as I laughed.

"You don't know what I can do and not do, Jackson," I said, putting my feet up the table, "you can drink the pills. Not that I don't want to try and heal you, but I might end up killing you instead. Ever thought of that?"

He shook his head as he swallowed a pill.

"Why are you so mean all of a sudden?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Just bored, I guess."

"Well, you can explore the ship. Ever thought of that?"

I smiled. Assuming what I was going to do, he got in a defensive stance. Instead, he was asked a question.

"Do we have video games in this place?" I asked, getting up from the chair.

"Not that I know of," Joseph replied, setting down his cup. "For all I know, they must be in a room somewhere. I saw your grandfather sneaking to what looked liked to be a console the other day. It could be anywhere."

"Uh huh..." I turned to look at him, "do you have an idea which room?"

He shook his head.

"That's not important right now," he said, "we need to know what time it is so we can prepare."

"Prepare?" I asked. "Prepare for what?"

He rolled his eyes, "so we don't miss the exit out of this place! The device needs to cool down every ten hours before being used again after another ten. Not only that, but we also have to do a maintenance check on every system—to see if they are working properly—otherwise, we'd be stuck here in a wormhole forever. And I don't think we want that."

 ** _Mr. Jackson is correct_** , the assistant said, **_failure to maintain the structural and system integrity of the ship will cause the time-jump system to malfunction. Therefore, it is advised that an all-systems check must take place every other day._**

Joseph pointed at the ceiling, "see? There you go. The assistant even said so. Now, let's go."

"Wait, I need to quickly ask her something," I stopped. "Can we call you a name?"

 ** _If it satisfies you, Ms. Valdez. What do you suggest?_**

"How about...Alice? You sound like an Alice to me," I suggested. I looked at Joseph, who only shrugged, as if saying you can whatever you want.

 ** _Name confirmed. You may now call me Alice, Ms. Valdez_** , she replied.

"It's less awkward if I call her a name," I explained.

As we walked down the corridors, I couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic at the four-metre-wide gap between the walls. I mean, the walls are well furnished—having a decorative blue and white paneling. Perhaps it's the ceiling that made me feel claustrophobic.

"We need to get to a map," Joseph declared, "gotta find the systems room." He said as as we turned two more corners. A labeled map was waiting for us at the final corner, glowing an ambient green as it woke and opened for us as we approached.

To my surprise, it talked.

 ** _How can I help you?_**

Joseph, who was slightly bewildered by its ability to talk, stuttered to get a request out.

"I-we-uh...I want t-to get to the sy-systems room, uh...please."

 ** _Take the elevator down to the ground level before taking the first right. It should be visible once another right and a final left turn to a corridor had been made.—Any further requests?_**

It showed us the paths we must take as it hovered back to its case, waiting for another command.

"No more," I replied, "that'll be all, thank you!" It submitted the paths to our devices, shutting off as it resumed its interrupted slumber.

We went where we were told to go, taking two rights after the elevator, followed by a left to a long hallway; however, we found four doors that lead to four different rooms, though they were labeled, so there was no problem. Just like other rooms, this one was smaller than our rooms, having only enough space for one humongous machine that powered the systems aboard.

"So, how do we do a maintenance check?" I asked as Joseph pulled out a toolbox from a built-in case. "Are there instructions or anything?" I continued as I circled it, looking for any possible signs of early issues.

"Yeah, there is," he replied, "according to the manual, there is a small hatch where...you are standing on." He looked up to where I was, before glancing down at my feet. He pointed. "There."

I looked down, and just as he said, there it was. I opened it, a gush of wind hitting my face as I stared at the glowing cases; each containing all sorts of plasma wires.

"Alright, there are like fifty system cases in here," I looked up to Joseph, who came over with the manual.

"Yeah, and it said that to diagnose a problem, it must be shut down first, leaving to do the main one last that powers the time-jumper," he pointed out. "The back-up should be second-to-last."

"Which one is that?" I asked.

"The..." he started, flipping the pages, "green case."

"Got it." I was about to push it when he stopped me.

"No, wait! We're not shutting it down right now, we still have like three hours!" He exclaimed. "This is only for when it is urgent, and the systems are malfunctioning."

I glared at him. "So you're tellin' me, this can be done automatically?"

"Well, yeah, obviously," he replied, "what did you expect? This whole ship can diagnose it self for all I know. Our only job is to fix the problems when (A) the automatic-diagnosing system and the repair system failed or (B) if the ship is too badly damaged to repair itself."

I sighed. And at that moment, I stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Um...where are you going?"

"To find the entertainment room!" I called back.

"But we're not done here!"

"I don't _ca-are!_ " I sang.

"Aargh!" I heard him growl in annoyance.

I set off to find the room, using the Atlas, though I wouldn't say the name, ya know...because he's actually real and holding the actual weight of the sky? So instead, I decided to call the map-bot, 'Pathfinder.' Which would make sense, right?

I eventually found the room I was looking for thanks to him; though, I found out that it was actually only two doors down my room, which is also conveniently next to the upstairs bathroom. Though why Joseph used the one below that before, I have no clue.

• • •

"Those clocks aren't going to fix themselves," Joseph said, walking in the room. "Come on, at least help me gather up a few clocks in this place."

I set down the controller as I got up. One thing about him is that he'll bother you until you get up from whatever it is you're doing. It's ridiculous at first, but understanding the circumstances, it's tolerable to a certain extent. Gotta love him for that though. It's probably been a week since we left camp, and I may say, life is decent in the ship. We have done a lot, but those dam clocks are problematic! We've tried changing a couple of batteries, tried smacking a couple a few times, and even as far as opening them up to check if the problem is inside. But nothing.

Finally, we've come up with a decision.

"We need resurface," Joseph said. "It's our last resort."

"All this trouble just because of clocks," I said to myself. "Ridiculous."

"Alice, we'll need your help on this part."

 ** _How may I be of assistance?_**

"We need you to help us resurface," he replied. "Unless you recommend anything that will fix the clocks."

 ** _I recommend jump-starting the clocks, as all the batteries had been drained at launch; including the so-called 'new ones.' But if you wish, resurfacing is also recommended as it is vital for your health._**

"How are we suppose to jump-start clocks?" I asked.

 ** _Jump-starter wires are the most common tool, and connecting them to a power source, i.e: plasma, should do the trick. Another is to have lightning—_**

"Yeah...I think we'll go for the first one," I interrupted. "I don't think lightning will do us any good." Joseph nodded at me, approving the idea.

"Are there any plasma cubes lying around?" Joseph asked.

 ** _It is not recommended to access the plasma cubes storage room as it is off limits; set by Leo Valdez. However another source of plasma can be found in the cargo room, napping inside the opened 2012 Maserati Granturismo MC. A small dose from it will be sufficient._**

We hurriedly went down to the cargo room, shouting for Festus once the heavy door was opened. Our little dragon was found sleeping in my car, just like Alice said, though how she opened the car was a mystery.

"Festus? Hey, Festus, we need you, girl," I whispered, softly tapping the dragon to wake up. It opened its icy-blue lens-like eyes at me, yawning at our faces.

 ** _Creeak?_** She asked. Though I couldn't quite understand, I replied.

"Yeah, it's me girl. We need you for something. After that, you can go back to sleep." She yawned one more time, before getting up and waddled over

\- -•- •-•-•- -•- • - •-• ••• -• • - - - •• - -•-•-, she clicked and buzzed. _Ok, at least that I could understand_ , I thought as I patted her head. I brought her over with Joseph, who was preparing a power cell, hooking it to a couple of jumper wires.

"We just need a little bit of plasma from you, is that alright?" I asked hopefully.

••• ••- •-• • -••- •- •••• -•- -• - - ••-•• she asked, hopping on a crate to get closer to Joseph's wires.

"Do you know what she's saying?" He asked, attaching the wires to her metal horns.

"It's Morse Code," I replied, locking the door of my car. "I thought you knew?" He shook his head.

"I don't. Though it would be helpful if you could teach me."

I shrugged. "After this, I will. It's easier than you think." He nodded before turning back to Festus.

"Now, this will only be a pinch, nothing to worry about," He assured the bored dragon. He clipped the wires to her wings, which were now glowing with power as Joseph attached the other ends to the cell. A short flash of plasma made its way, and in a split second, the cell was now fully charged. Joseph unclipped the wires quickly.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked Festus.

-•- • •- •••• -••- •• -• ••- ••• •••, she replied. Though Joseph still doesn't understand, so he looked at me, looking for a translation.

"Yeah, I guess," I translated. Festus jumped off, and waddled back to the car.

\- •-• • -•, she said. I unlocked the car and she hopped in.

"Thanks, girl," I patted her head. I turned back to Joseph. "Can we fix the time now?"

• • •

Fixing all the clocks was a lot easier than I thought. The power cell actually goes to a special slot in the system's room, which powers every small appliance, i.e, the clocks. This allowed those pesky things to operate again. Thank gods for that.

Due to this, we were now able to keep up and do necessary maintenance work on the systems. In addition, we had a lot of free time. Like, a lot. So, to pass by time (heh), Joseph and I worked in the built-in garage for most of our journey—modifying my Maserati. Specifically, the engine bay.

Just a few minor work here and there, we were able to squeeze in at least a couple horse power by cleaning and replacing parts that were nearly worn out, or had rusted (perhaps Apollo had missed a couple of spots).

When that was done, we discovered an engine block tidily put away in a cabinet, along with a thick book of instructions on how to build, test, and maintain it. The V8 block, as we discovered what it was, came with two crates full of the necessary parts needed to assemble it. Upon opening it, we looked at each other, and we set to work.

There was nothing else to do on the ship, other than video games, the engine block, and maintaining the whole ship, so we took it as an opportunity to also catch up on some school work. How I found that there was wireless connection down there still boggled my mind. I'm also wondering if it's any good in 2017. As it was still relatively new at that time.

Along with that, since I figured that there is nothing else to write about, I'll end it on the next chapter, if there will be one. I'll start writing again once we've emerged in 2017. Until then, I'll be offline.

"Luna! I need help with something!" Joseph cried.

"Coming, hold on!" I shouted back.

Well, that's my cue. I'll be seeing you later on for sure. Until then, I recommend reading other stories.

 **Journal Ended. -/-/2049.**


	19. Creatures of the Deep

**Creatures of the Deep**

 **Journal Re-Opened**

 **-/-/2020 14:20PM**

Training. Joseph and I spent most of the month training in the empty studio hall, preparing ourselves three days [years] from now. However, outside the wormhole, it is the year 2020, and we have decided, instead, to go out and walk around. Also, to do any final system maintenance work on the ship.

"Do you think mortals will realize that an apocalypse will never happen?" Joseph commented as we stared at a doomsday poster. The poster was elaborately designed and well put together, showing the 'possible times ahead' if whatever 'evil' they were doing continues. One of the possibilities they believe is that robots will take over the world, like that one movie Leo watches sometimes. It was a decent movie; however, I'll give it to the mortals, they weren't too far off on that one. "I've done a little bit of research on some of their beliefs, and might I say, they're very 'gullible'. Seriously, they thought that the world was going to end once on December 12, 2012!"

"You said it yourself," I replied, "they're gullible. And ignorant. But you can't blame them though, they all have different beliefs." I turned to him, before continuing. "Most of them don't even know that Greek gods exists! For all I know, they had made their own gods."

We continued our walk, receiving what seemed to be judgment from others as we later realized that this is due to our fashion sense. Apparently, they don't seem to like it when I tie my plaid shirt to my waist, whilst having a skull tank-top on. I knew it was way too 2000's, I scoffed at myself. Or maybe it was how Joseph styled his hair, styling it in a point cut, almost achieving that 'hip' look. Whatever it is, we were being eyed at constantly, and it bothered me.

We eventually made our way to a subway station, boarding one heading towards a tip of Long Island (Greenport). While we were there, we got the usual looks. We didn't mind them, that is, until someone came up to us.

"Um...hi, can I get your autograph?" A blonde girl asked me excitedly. Joseph was asleep, so I didn't know what to do, nor say.

"I'm...not a celebrity," I said blankly. Her smile faded, but returned right away.

"Wow! But you look exactly like her!" She explained, holding a photo of what seemed to be my star look-a-like. I frowned at the photo. The girl had her hair tied back in a ponytail, her brown eyes staring a the camera as if it had said something that made her mad. She was wearing a simple grey tank top, along with a pair of khaki pants which had one of red her ice axes strapped to her left hip. She had the other in her left, a handgun on her right.

I soon realized that it was a video game character, from the looks of it. She was fairly attractive (no homo), I mean, if I looked like her, that's gotta mean something, right?

"Except your eyes are blue," she said with a sense of envy, looking at the photo again. She paused, admiring it. "Anyways, sorry to disturb you, have a good day!" And with that, she went back to her seat, glancing in my direction every now and then, and fan-girling from time-to-time.

"Looks like somebody's a star," Joseph yawned as he glanced at the girl. I smiled at her and waved, and I could've swore she squealed silently as Joseph chuckled. I smiled at him.

"Come on, our stop is next," I said, grabbing my knapsack. The train stopped and the door opened and we walked out.

As we left the station, I can't help but notice the people again were glancing at us as we walked. It was if they know we don't belong here. It was then I also noticed that we were being followed. My watch sent an alert of suspicious activity behind, so I had a small screen pop up on my dash.

It showed a tall semi-bald man, wearing casual clothing, the x-ray bringing up a small badge hanging around his neck. He had a wireless earpiece plugged in his ear. Beside him, another man wearing a similar attire and gadgets.

"Joseph," I said.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "What do you think we should do?"

"Joseph," I said again.

"I mean, we can take them out, let me just grab my knife," he said, reaching for his belt.

" _Joseph!_ " I hissed.

" _What?!_ "

" _They're FBI!_ " I said a little quieter. This time, he kept a straight face as he let go of his belt. We kept walking, expecting anytime soon the two men to stop and arrest us.

 _But why? For what?_ I asked myself. _Come on, Luna, think. They could be monsters, or maybe they are assuming you're someone else! There could be more of them..._

Up ahead to the left, I saw an alley across the road. Luckily, Joseph knew what I was going for.

"Get ready to cloak," I advised as we brung up the feature. The men were thirty yards behind, enough time to disappear. As we were about to turn to the alley, we sprinted, the two now in hot pursuit as they commanded us to stop.

"Joseph, now!"

And with that, we disappeared, the two men running past us seconds later as they looked around, confused about where we went. As they were gathering their bearings, we left hastily.

We hurriedly went back to the ship, docked a couple hundred metres offshore. We couldn't travel by boat, as there wasn't any lifeboats tucked away on the ship. Thankfully, however, we figured out that it had a teleporter access, as it had been useful in situations like this one.

To this day, we still weren't quite sure what the two guys wanted with us, or find out if they were actual Feds or monsters coming after Joseph and I. One thing for sure, they were expecting us. We were clueless, and that struck fear on Joseph. He became anxious, saying that they'll eventually find us and catch us, and that we might as well turn ourselves in—but I thought, for what? What did we do? Did we break any laws? Was time-travelling considered illegal? Did they know we were time-travellers? Could've they possibly known we were? It didn't make much sense other than that we were probably crooks.

We didn't stick around for too long, figuring that they would've traced us back to our ship. So after a few maintenance checks, we submerged back into the depths; and for the next few hours, nothing was in our mind except to what had occurred. It was very weird that they were after us for unknown reasons, and the fact that they were even expecting us when we left the station was even weirder. What did they want from us? I don't want to think more about it, so I just slept for the rest of the day. Joseph, in the other hand, was doing schoolwork in the workroom.

As we were getting closer to our destination, Joseph and I assumed that most of our clothing wouldn't really match with the style in 2017. What exactly did they wear, culture wise? I decided to do a little bit of research, and found out that girls my age would either go for leggings or jeans, with their own choice of a top, boots, and sometimes a cap—I didn't go for a cap. For boys, similar sense of clothing—though I don't think Joseph would want to wear tights. He would, however, go for the aviator sunglasses, which would fit him perfectly.

I noticed that they also haven't changed much in the sense of trendy urban fashion throughout the 2010's, it was only in the 2020's did they change a little bit. Also, teens seemed to like dressing up as if they were a lot older than they seem to be. Like, I saw a photo comparison of a thirteen year-old girl in 2017 vs. her sister when she was thirteen back in mid 2000's—there was a big difference. I mean...I would assume they would be maturer, right? But from what people had figured, it may just be hormones. That's what people said it was.

I doubt that it was only hormones. There may had been other influences, perhaps famous people, or maybe their own families and friends, who truly knows? I really don't want to find out as it would be deemed as 'useless cultural information'—it is meaningless once it is known.

"Anything else we need to know?" Joseph asked, drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Umm...perhaps music?" I suggested, bringing up some songs from the 2010's up to 2017. I loaded some up, and Joseph and I listened to them. But to our disappointment, most of them were horrible. It could just be me, Joseph seemed to like one song in particular: "Champion," by a guy named Barns Courtney. It was okay in my opinion—the beat, the lyrics. But from what he actually looked like, it didn't match his voice at all! We both expected it to be someone in their fifties or at least in their forties, possibly wearing a cowboy hat for a good measure.

My favourite, was a song called: "Glory", by The Score. Nothing too fancy. It was a decent song, definitely something I would listen to in my spare time, or if I am working on something. Either that or a couple of songs from a group called Imagine Dragons. I liked their name choice.

"Okay, so I heard that video games were also a very big thing in this time. And I don't think we should be introducing games that hadn't been, well, _introduced_. Don't you think?" Joseph suggested.

"I mean, I guess," I shrugged. "But can we at least keep one out for reference?"

"What do you mean?" He asked choosing through the discs on which ones that should be put away.

"You know, if they would still be skeptical."

"Skeptical about what? You're being vague." He handed me a copy of a yet-to-be introduced game that came out in 2033.

"That we're from the future," I sighed, opening the case, finding it empty. "Where's the disc?" I asked, showing the empty case.

"It's in my computer," he said. "But why? Can't we find something else for reference?" He said, pulling the copy out of his personal computer.

I shrugged. "Thanks," I said grabbing it. "But, like what? The ship?" He pointed at me.

"There you go. From what it looks like from the outside, it's pretty futuristic for their taste," he said. "Another could be your armour. You could show that off and be deemed to be from the future."

I shrugged. "I guess. But just in case, what else should we bring out?"

"Uh...here," he said, pulling out the small box he gave me a couple months ago from the shelf he was cleaning out. "This should be enough." He tossed it to me, thankful that it was properly sealed with a piece of tape.

"Thanks," I said, shaking the box. I kept it in my pocket as I went upstairs to my room, doing final preparations.

I found it weird that the small metal rod contained names, all for the purpose of having Joseph and I go back in time to help out. But then, nothing really makes sense once we had set out on our journey. The clocks stopping at exactly the time we submerged for a week before fixing them sort of did, but the concept of time-travelling itself is a whole different "weird" on its own. What I mean is, that, it's still a relatively new thing in the twenty-second century. It's not perfect. With the rod, in the other hand, I wonder why did it have the names of The Seven Heroes? Who had engraved them, along with our names? The fact that it was made about fifty years ago—from 2104—from what it looked like, only made it weirder; making me curious.

• • •

 **-/-/2019 19:22PM**

"Do you think we'll get to fight some monsters on the way?" Joseph asked during dinner. I finished early, so I had time to work on a few of our devices before lights out.

I looked at him, slightly confused. "What do you mean? Of course we will!" I quickly turned back around to tinkering my watch as he continued, as I nearly forgot to disarm the self-destruct feature I activated by accident.

"No, like, would monsters be dumb enough to attack us? I mean, we're on a warship, wouldn't they at least think twice?"

"I doubt they would. But if they do, you'll be on sentry duty," I told him. I smiled as I could probably guess his expression. I turned around, and just as I expected: hands on his hips, mouth hanging open, mocked shock in his eyes, and a very very sassy stance.

" _Excuse_ me?" He said. "You want _me_ to risk _my_ life just to protect this self-sustaining ship that can likely protect itself?"

"Well, yeah. You seem to know more about it than I probably do," I reasoned. "Besides, I think it would best for you to test out those 'hand cannons' Ares gave you on some monsters—gotta use them one of these days." I didn't turn to look back at him anymore as I continued to work on my device and his. He had soon left the dining area, probably off to the garage to work on the block, or to his room doing gods' knows what.

By the time I was done, I had improved my watch's connection, now having the ability to connect wirelessly to any screen (HDMI) just by thinking about it. Along with possibly making it even better with the chip I had installed from Lady Athena; I had done the same to Joseph's, and had even tested it out by recording myself in front of a mirror. One thing I should fix, however, is that it also captures my blinking. Meaning that it will be slightly irritating on the playback because of the millisecond of darkness every few seconds.

My shield, in the other hand, I had it fit in a slot in the back of my suit, alongside its standard place in my watch. Meaning that I can now choose if it will go on my back or on my left arm when activated—pretty neat. Now if I could just figure out if I can split it so that I'll have half in each of my arms...

One more thing I did on the work table, was to have a special slot in my suit's left arm sleeve dedicated for my pen. Making it easier to access so that I don't have to reach for my back pocket for it. Along with the shield's ability to activate in my back, I had also installed a gravity-powered (not magnetic) slot for my rifle, since I could just wrap my bow around me, I figured that it wouldn't make sense if I am holding my rifle all the time. In addition to that, I had my belt already half full of ammo magazines for it and my _Same_ daggers attached to the back. It looked heavy, especially with the loaded magazines, but it really wasn't—the additional three pounds wasn't that heavy, besides, I'll have my shield put away, which was the heaviest.

 **-/-/2018 07:05AM**

As for Joseph's, I did the same. It only felt like a few minutes to do so, that is until I looked at a clock then I only realized how long it took me to do all of these things. As I stare at it, I realized that I've been working for about eight hours...that I literally stayed up all night! In a panic, I also realized that it's 2018, and we have yet to finish the remaining final checkups on the ship. I quickly rose to brush my teeth before waking up Joseph.

"Did you even sleep?" He asked groggily as he got up to go to the bathroom across the hall.

"No, I didn't," I replied. "Pulled an all-nighter working on our watches."

"Wait, why did you do that?" He called from the bathroom.

"I don't know," I replied. "I just wanted to, I guess." I changed out of my sweater into a new one as I finished up with my special lenses. "Oh, also, don't forget to feed Festus downstairs—I think she'll be in the garage this time!" I called to him. I didn't wait for a reply as I rushed to the control room, preparing for our second-last stop.

Joseph had taught me a couple of things with what to press and not to press, and what to pull and not to pull when he's unavailable. In this situation, I pressed the one that makes the ship exit the wormhole. A portal formed from the water a moment later, sucking the whole ship in as it spat it out. The whole process took less than ten seconds, which was followed by the portal closing, the loud hum coming from the void as it grew smaller and smaller, before the eerie silence. Then a lever had to be pulled to slow down and eventually stop the ship, cutting all power from the thrusters err...propellers. Next would be to clear out the water that is keeping it submerged, basically how submarines work.

Everyday we do this process. It was frightening on the first day, as we were unsure what was happening before entering the year 2103. Only then did I realize what those reports of a 'strange activity' happening in the Sound every year. Sorta brings more meaning to its name now that I think about it. The 'sounds' coming from the Sound, was the portal opening and closing. When we finally realized that it was us that was causing it, we were shocked at first. Though I am still in progress of getting used to it, I envy Joseph for getting used to it on the second day.

Speaking of days, Festus got a lot bigger. Like, a LOT bigger. Everyday, she seemed to be growing an average of two inches a day, and for the past 86 days, she had grown to be over forty-feet long—making her big enough to ride on. We had done test flights once she grew to be about thirty-five feet; however, before that, she was teaching herself how to fly. To our surprise, she had apparently been pre-equipped with machine guns, when we were tinkering with her systems. Perhaps this tells me that grandad had similar ones tucked away in the bronze Festus, since this model is technically a clone.

Further tinkering, I found out that she also has a firing mechanism, similar to that of a gas-operated machine gun, located at the back of her throat. This would mean that she can fire balls or pellets of plasma at a rate also similar to a machine gun. X-ray showed a lot going on inside. She's basically a _Terminator_. Soft skin in the outside, a full-on robot in the inside. That's probably why she had been strictly consuming a lot of plasma—she melts them in her 'stomach' before forming bullet-sized shells, charges, and as fuel for her body. Talk about a killing machine... She's an almost perfect combination of natural and artificial engineering!

• • •

 **7:45PM**

"Anything else we need to do?" I asked Joseph, who was finishing up in the systems room.

"Yeah. You need to secure the arsenal, and anything else that may need securing," he replied, tucking a loose wire back in. "You can have Alice help you with that." He patted my shoulder as he walked away, writing something on his clipboard.

I shrugged. "Okay then." I set off to the arsenal downstairs by the cargo area, checking in every room along the way, before closing and locking the doors. Not that I'm lazy to do so, but I had Alice lock the rest of the doors, excluding the bathrooms and the control room upstairs.

The guns were neatly placed, ranging from handguns, to our selection of high-powered rifles and machine guns, arranged with the stocked-up ammunition in their proper shelves; totalling up to nearly ten thousand rounds. We happen to also have slots for our personal weapons, though mine was kind of useless, since Hùracan comes back to my suit's slot every time. After checking to see anything missing, I locked the arsenal before heading to the living area, where, a sleeping Festus was wrapped around a fireman's pole. Careful not to wake her up, I sat down on the couch, before entertaining myself by watching videos. At the same time, however, I was thinking about the big day tomorrow. That is, until I fell asleep shortly after.

Jet lag after travelling through time is a lot worse than ordinary jet lag, that's all I have to say. It's ridiculous! Two or more times have I find myself wide awake at night, and then sleeping like a log for a full ten hours during the day. Not to mention, sometimes waking up and feeling nauseous. I just hope that it will pass by shortly after we arrived. Not only that, but I would often forget what time of day it is, only knowing when I ask Joseph or Alice when I find them. Actually, sometimes I would wake up with Joseph sitting beside me, either reading or watching while he waits for me to wake up, so I guess jet lag isn't that bad. Sometimes, his arms find their way around me when I wake up, his face in my hair (or inches from my face :3), either pretending to, or actually sleeping.

This time, I woke up with a sleeping Festus, softly snoring, that is, until I moved my arm from over her snout. Her eyes opened, revealing her menacing and glowing icy-blue eyes at me. It took me a while, as she just stared at me, to realize that she is the most precious thing aboard the ship. She purred, moving closer to me, giving me no choice but to pet her as she yawned, revealing her mouth full of arrowhead-like silver teeth. They were terrifying to look at, even though she is considered friendly.

"You two are finally awake," I heard Joseph say from the opposite couch. "I was beginning to worry that I had to captain this ship alone!"

I looked up at him sleepily from across, seeing that he was drinking coffee, while reading some book he probably found in the study area.

"Come on, up you go," he said in a mock British accent.

"Lose the accent," I replied tiredly. I got up, before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

We had dinner soon after, although I was still tired, I had finished my plate of mashed potatoes and buttered vegetables faster than he did. He had been reading a guidebook about flight, though why he had been doing so bothered me. Part of me told me not to mind and quickly go upstairs to sleep, but my ADHD-controlled half says to ask otherwise.

"Why—?" I started. He raised his head from the other side of the table.

"I found it in the library," he explained. "Caught my attention when I was scanning the shelves. The question is, why would it be here? So I took it."

"Did you find anything?" I blurted. He stopped and glared. Then, I realized what I just asked.

"Sorry, dumb question," I apologized. "I mean, like, what did you find helpful? Will it help either of us in the quest or—"

"Nothing yet," he continued. "I'm only halfway through the book, and so far, I've found out about jetpacks and wing suits and their history and innovation. Nothing really useful, it's mostly facts."

I sighed and shrugged as I stood up. However, I noticed something sticking out of the plastic wrap of the book.

"Hey, what's that sticking out of the book?" I asked as I was walking over. He turned the book over and took it out. It was a folded piece of paper. It read: **Go to Room 107.5 for finished suit. Good Luck!—Hephaestus Cabin :P**

Room 107, the room filled with a lot of parts and equipment. It was labeled as Storage Room 01, and was only lit by a simple LED bulb. We didn't see much except for the boxes filled with spare parts the builders must've put away and had forgotten. Along with the door at the far right end of the room, though we didn't get a chance to check what was in it as it was blocked with heavy boxes. The room was located near the bow of the ship, meaning it will take a couple minutes to reach from where we were.

Moving the boxes and crates were sort of difficult, realizing that some were also filled with rods of metal and other building parts. We even had to get Festus to move some of them because of how heavy they were. Finally, after quite some time, we cleared a way big enough for one person to go through and open the door. It was an ordinary-looking door; plain, the treated wood making it look similar to a typical hotel door, perfect with the frame and the room number indented in the brass, I wondered how we missed it.

Joseph slowly opened it, revealing a small dark room, lit with nothing but the glow from the glass cases, each containing some armour and a couple weapons. As we creeped in, Alice scared us, as she suddenly spoke up.

 **Ms. Valdez, you and Mr. Jackson have just discovered The Armoury,** she said, her hologram appearing in the middle of the room. **This room is dedicated to the tested, and approved, prototypes made by the Hephaestus, Athena, and Ares cabins, along with a group of cyclops tasked to assist with Quest BO294. They are here for you to use as a last resort of defence.** She paused as she hovered over to one case at the far end. **However, you are required to give this suit to a specific person** **"when the Hunt is at camp,"** **_as said by Leo Valdez._**

We walked over to said suit, noticing that it was the one Leo said to take a look at. It was different from ours, as this one had a whole different design. Instead of plating, this one had none, revealing a tight fit to whomever will wear it. It was cut short to the hips as leggings became visible before the rest of the suit joined midway the leg all the way to the soles, where, hex-plate boots covered the feet. The shoulders were left exposed, however, the arms were plated, complete with the gloves that came with, what looked to be, silver balls for brass knuckles and blades reaching up from the wrist to the elbow on each arm.

The most interesting part, however, were the black wings that span an impressive ten feet. It wasn't clear what they were made of, but knowing the designers, it was probably made with something rare and probably virtually indestructible—my best guess would kevlar mixed with other enhancements, or something more durable. The same thing with the two small jets on the back of the wearer, which were aerodynamically and strategically placed. It was clear that they had been inspired by the old B2 Spirit Bomber, with how they did with the matte black finish, making it look primed and ready for whatever battles are thrown at it.

But the supposed wearer, as I had read from her bio on my device, would not like wearing the suit at all, nor the idea of even flying; the very same person that may had blasted me off that small cliff and whom I haven't seen since. The one who I heard about from Chiron and Leo, learning that she has a case of acrophobia, or, the fear of heights. Messy long black hair, electric-blue eyes, dark makeup, and punk-style clothing under a silver parka that comes with an attitude: Thalia Grace. However, we technically haven't had that little fight yet, so I guess this will technically be my first time meeting her.

"Hey, you okay?" Joseph asked.

"Huh, what?" I said, snapping my attention to him.

"You zoned out, I was asking a question," he replied, trying to find a way to open the case.

"What was your question?" I asked going around back. I pressed a release button, the glass case hissing before retracting slowly to the ceiling.

"I asked about Thalia, didn't you say that you ladies fought before?" He asked. "And that she's terrified of heights?"

"Yeah, we did, and yes she has that fear, I was told about her. Which was exactly what I was thinking about," I replied. "It doesn't make sense if we give her the suit. There's gotta be a mistake."

"Hey, like I said, we aren't even there yet," he assured. "For all I know, things could be different there. Maybe she developed it later on, you'll never know."

I sighed.

"Now come on, help me with this," Joseph said. "Let's get it to the cargo room."

"Why can't we just leave it here until it's ready?" I suggested. "It's not like it's gonna go anywhere. Besides, we're not the ones who're going to use it," Then I added, "Unless I don't think so." I looked at him.

There was silence, so I looked at him, his hands already around the casing, glaring at me. Then he dropped it.

"Fine then," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Now come on, anything else we need to do?" I asked.

"Hold on, let me just double check..." He trailed off as he got his device out. After a couple seconds, he looked up. "Nope, that's all of them. We're done for the day. You can go do whatever it is you want to do; there's nothing else."

"Thank gods! Finally," I exclaimed, walking out of the room as he followed.

"Got anything in mind?" He asked as he locked the storage room. I thought about it as we walked down the corridor.

"Have you ever wondered if we're truly alone in the void?" I asked him.

He took a second to reply, as he was thinking. "Ya know, I think we may not be," he replied. "I remember reading a book that said that there may be living things in the void," he said as we turned a right. "They're tiny though. However, it doesn't say what they eat or how they function—they just...exist."

"What are they called?" I asked, glancing at him.

"They haven't got a name for it," he replied. "It's just a theory. No one's actually been able to prove their existence."

"But how do they know that there is a possibility of life down here?"

"I don't know actually," Joseph replied. "Like I said, it's just a theory. If anything, there would only be living organisms no bigger than a—"

Suddenly, there was a gigantic roar before the whole ship was hit. As if something big had hit its side. I was thrown at Joseph, who hit the wall as we both fell to the floor. Alarms sounded and lights flashed red as the whole ship was now defending itself.

 ** _WARNING: Unknown Creature Attack. Deploying Security Defences_** , Alice said.

"Alice, do a quick scan of the surrounding area," I commanded. "And give me a screen of where the creature is when it is found." A ping was heard as my command was carried out. A screen popped out of the ceiling, showing all the exterior camera angles. Unfortunately, I couldn't see anything on the screens, even though the ship was hit again, sending me flying forward this time, as Joseph tried to rush to the control room. Getting up wobbly, I went to the cargo room. I quickly tapped my choker, activating my helmet and the rest of my suit as I prepared to go out.

"Joseph, I'm going out," I called in my earpiece.

"What?! No! Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed as the ship was hit again.

 ** _Ship Integrity: 80%. Excessive Damage on Starboard_** , Alice said. Underwater defences were already deployed, but whatever's trying to destroy the ship was too quick for them as it seemed to dodge every shot.

"I have to," I replied. "The defences aren't doing anything to it. It's dodging everything."

"And what makes you think that you can make it stop?" He asked. "It's not worth it! You better not step outside this ship woman!"

But he was too late. I was already outside and swimming towards whatever it was. It was pitch black. The only light that was being emitted was from the lining of the ship and the shots being fired. _Now, where are you?_ I thought to myself as I slowly looked around, my scanner guiding me towards the empty darkness. Suddenly, a roar from a very large creature was let out to my left as I shined some light at it. It quickly swam away, quicker than I could process, as it dodged the beam of light. I took out my sword, now glowing intensely as it lit up a good chunk of the water. There was an immense silence, as the only sound I'm hearing was my breathing and the occasional beeping from my scanner.

 _It's too quiet_ , I thought to myself as I swam towards where I last seen the creature.

 ** _Movement Detected_** , Alice said as a red dot appeared on the dash. I looked at the direction it was in, as it was seemingly swimming away. I made a move to pursue it, but as soon as I did, I saw it coming back towards the ship at an alarmingly fast rate. I only saw a quick glance at what it was before it rammed its head on the hull of the ship. It gave a loud roar before swimming away to repeat the process.

 _Ok...? But why?_ I thought as I swam over to where it disappeared. Since it seems to be afraid of light, I'll give it some. I got in a stance, one of my fingers on the little wheel on my wrist that controls the intensity of the lights on my helmet and shoulders. I waited for it to appear back on my dash just as Joseph came back on.

"Luna!" He exclaimed. "You better be dead or dying for refusing to respond!"

"I'm still alive," I said rolling my eyes. "Besides, I think whatever it is, it's afraid of light. So...d'you mind giving me light out here?" I asked. There was a moment of silence from him, before I heard a sigh and a couple spotlights appeared.

"Where do you want them pointed?" He asked tiredly.

"I'll send you my radar's data, sync with it," I replied, pushing a couple buttons on my watch. "You got it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." In response, the beams of light focused at the area the creature disappeared to. There was another, long silence, the sounds reduced back to the occasional beep and my heart pumping blood and adrenaline. The creature hadn't come back, and I immediately knew something was off. It had been roughly two minutes since it had disappeared. There was nothing. No sign of life. I even tried the Poseidon power of communicating with any form of underwater life, but to no avail. I guess it doesn't work since we're technically not in the proper dimension. Outside my suit, the water was freezing cold, almost to -40°F, I doubt that any form of life would survive that for very long. But somehow, that did. It got me curious.

I held my hand to my earpiece. "Hey Joseph, what do you say we go exploring for a bit?" His answer was immediate.

"What? No!" He disagreed. "Why would you even want to try? For all I know, we wouldn't make it out in open water for very long. Our suits aren't equipped enough to stay outside for too long in freezing water!"

"Yeah, I know," I paused. "But has it never occurred to you that that was the only creature we found?"

"Well...no," he admitted, trying to figure out where I'm going with this.

"Well how is that possible?" I asked openly. He didn't reply right away, as I could already imagine him rubbing the back of his neck, thinking of an answer.

"You're not going to make this is easy for the both of us aren't you?" He finally said.

"Nope," I replied, swimming about under the hull and back to the other side.

"Well, I can't force you. Alright fine, why don't you hop back in and we'll follow...whatever the heck that was," he said grumblingly.

"Already on it."

"Whatever. Just hurry up. We won't have much time after, I'm telling you that right now. We're going to be behind schedule depending on how long we take."

Now, I don't understand how we'll be behind schedule, seeing that we're literally in a place where time is non-existent; meaning we can get out of here and still arrive on schedule no matter what. But leave it to Joseph who will almost always overthink things. I hurried back inside, almost losing my balance as the ship moved as soon as I got onboard.

"Jerk," I murmured, before meeting Joseph up at the control room.

It's really interesting actually, how we found ONE creature in the darkest and unexplored part of the universe. It's probably like how Columbus felt when he 'discovered' the New World. The feeling of awe and curiosity are obviously present, along with fear. Fear is what I mostly feel. Fear of the unknown is more like it. It's what I don't like about the deep. Not knowing what creatures live down there, what they're capable of. In addition, the so-called 'mythical creatures'? Yeah, pretty sure they're real. But the wormhole we're in right now is giving me very bad vibes. Something about what that creature looked like bothered me. I may have only got a glimpse of it, but what I saw terrified me.

That 'thing' had a long eel-like body, but it had multiple fins. It was at least a hundred feet long from what I could tell, and the fact that it was extremely quick made it terrifying. However, that wasn't the most terrifying part. It's head was shaped like a giant human skull—but it had no eyes. What it had instead, were four horns curved inward, clearly made for ramming things.

I explained this to Joseph, in which he agreed with, since he revealed that he got the thing on one of the cameras surrounding the ship. We watched it over and over again, trying to find out what attracted it to come and attack.

"Well it couldn't have possibly been the lights, since none of them were on at the time," he scratched his head, trying to figure it out. "Why did I sign up for this?" I heard him mutter to himself as he walked towards the control panel. I saw him punch a couple codes before a screen popped up, watching the trimmed video clip of the creature.

"Maybe it was all the noise?" I guessed, playing with the lighting bar.

Joseph frowned. "Noise? What noise?"

"You don't hear it?" I asked a little surprised as I walked over to him. "The ship is humming with power! You never noticed?" He pursed his lips before shaking his head.

"Wait, how come you could hear it, but I can't?"

"Doesn't matter," I responded. "Are we any closer to it? I don't think we are..."

Joseph turned back to the controls, the window in front of him showed a radar. Nothing. There was nothing on it. Whatever it was, it didn't want us to find it. It was gone for good.

He turned it off before looking at his watch, before shutting off all power from the thrusters. "Well, I guess that's that then. It's time for lights out anyways. Goodnight, Luna."

"Wait, you're going to bed? Just like that?"

He turned back to me, walking backwards to the door. "Um, yeah," he stopped. "Look, that creature was interesting and all; and that I know you want to keep searching for it, but it doesn't want to be found—I can tell. If you want, I can let you stay up all night again," he offered.

I sighed and looked down, he took it as a dismissal. So off he went, giving me a small smile before the door closed, leaving me in the room.

I looked out at the mysterious darkness, before I turned the rest of the lights off. I left the defences, the heating/cooling, and the surveillance systems on, before walking towards the door.

Suddenly, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck go up before I stopped and looked back. I felt the presence of something peering through the windows as I was about to make my way out, something blending so well in the darkness, that perhaps even someone with perfect eyesight would not be able to see it. I analyzed the eerie silence as I stood, listening for anything. I then slowly scanned the area, looking for any sign of movement. Something didn't feel right, and I was about to contact Joseph before I realized that he turns off his coms when going to bed. So I was alone. After another minute, I was about to give up when I saw something move from outside at the corner of my eye.

Still standing still, I held up my watch close to my face as I whispered as quietly as possible, "Alice, give me the infrared vision." There was a soft ping before my vision transitioned. I opened my eyes holding my breath as I looked at what was in front of me. There, still idle and staring back at me, was the thing that I saw earlier. The creature that attacked the ship. Only now, there was three–four more of it.

 _Looks like it brought it's immediate family_ , I said to myself as I slowly backed away towards the door. _Can they see me?_

I moved slowly to the left, and to my horror, they can. They followed me with their heads, moving as slow as I am, before I felt my back towards the door. Slowly, I walked out, not daring to move my eyes away from them until I was fully out of the room.

" _Hey!_ " I heard someone whisper.

" _Joseph! I thought you were asleep!_ " I hissed back at him.

" _I know, I know. But I forgot to get something in the control room. But it looks like you saw a ghost as you were walking out. What's going on?_ "

" _There's more of it._ "

" _More of what?_ " He asked. I didn't respond right away, as I was peering through a small crack of the door. " _Luna, more of what?_ "

" _The creature that attacked us earlier, there's like four more looking through the windows right now!_ "

I heard him sigh below me, before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

" _What are we going to do?_ " He asked. I pondered for a second.

" _Nothing._ "

" _What? Why—_ "

" _Because we can DO nothing. Joseph, they aren't doing anything. For all we know, they'll attack if we attack first! Worst case scenario, they kill us or destroy the ship, leaving us trapped here forever!_ "

" _So what? You mean we're going to wait for_ THEM _to do something? How long do you think that'll last?_ "

He's got a point. This wouldn't even count as a standoff. We're clearly outnumbered. Heck, they most likely have the ship surrounded, making _us_ the sitting ducks in a very, _very_ large pond. We don't know what these creatures are like. What their intentions are, their level of intelligence, nor what their favourite meal is (hopefully they're vegetarian or something). At the same time, however, they don't know what _we're_ like.

" _Alice, arm the ship. Turn on the defence system, but only fire if the ship is attacked,_ " I then added. " _Also, do a check on how many there are surrounding the ship._ " A ping, then the whole ship let out a small, almost inaudible rumble as it armed itself, complete with the spotlights. Alice didn't say anything. Instead, I got a notification. It read:

 ** _Twenty Unknown Creatures Identified: Five Around Starboard, Six Under The Hull, Four At The Bow, Two By Port Side, And Three At Stern Side. Guns Programmed To Fire On Each One._**

I felt myself pale at the surprising amount. I then got another notification. It was a hologram of the situation. I was right. We _were_ surrounded. And all we can do is wait.


	20. Final Countdown

**Final Countdown**

"Welp, we're pretty screwed," Joseph commented as he sat down by the door.

We were surrounded by unknown creatures living in the wormhole, that somehow found us in the middle of nowhere as we were chasing one of them down, and now we're waiting to see if they'll attack first. However, lucky for us, the ship is equipped with enough firepower to take down a couple fleets of ships ( _or creatures in this case_ ). The bad news is, we've experienced that a single one can bring the ship's structural integrity down to about 80% just by bashing its head onto it..

These creatures are large, not like elephant large, but more of a "leviathan" large. The ones they always show in video games, most notably, _Subnautica_ ( _love a classic_ ). Now, we don't know if they are waiting for an attack, or are trying to catch us in surprise, so we're stuck. I don't know if a whole bunch of them can take us down, and vice versa with all the ship's guns and cannons pointed at every single one of them, but Joseph and I are deciding if we should attack first...or wait for them to do so.

"I think we should attack," I whispered. Joseph looked at me questioningly at my suggestion. "Oh stop that. Unless you have a better plan." I crossed my arms as I also sat down.

Joseph sat up straight, before crossing his legs, "of _course_ I have a plan."

I rolled my eyes. He ignored me and told his idea.

"We, are going to wait 'till they attack first. But wait, here me out." He paused. "We will wait for them to attack because I know the ship has the potential to do so. The ship is equipped with spotlights, remember? We can use those, along with the guns and cannons. You said it yourself, they're afraid of light. So why not use that to our advantage. Besides, pretty sure the only thing they can do is ram us."

"Yeah, but why can't we do that now, and get it over with?" I asked, checking my watch for updates on the creatures' locations.

"Well, we don't know if they're exactly 'hostile'. They probably attacked us because we are in their territory..." He trailed off, realizing something. "Territory..." He looked at me.

I did as well.

"We have to get out of here!" He hissed, getting on his feet. He offered a hand, which I took, as he pulled me up, walking through the doorway to the control room.

One thing about Joseph is that he knows a fair amount of things about the animal kingdom. Courtesy of his grandfather's best friend, Grover Underwood, who I later found out was a satyr, had taught Joseph things he needed to know about animal behaviours and the overall environment every time he came to visit with his wife. He learned things like, that similar to humans, animals can be territorial too, and will defend their territory no matter what from anyone they find to be a threat.

Them and a few of its friends may gang up on the threat, either to chase it away or kill it—any way to get rid of it. Fairly simple need-to-know information. Somehow, that information expands to our situation, and I'm pretty sure that's what Joseph had just now realized. We _are_ the 'threat', and _we_ are trespassing in their territory.

"Now, how are going to do this carefully, without seemingly disturbing them any further?" I asked, setting the brightness of the room's lighting.

"It's gonna be difficult, I'll tell ya that much. But, we gotta try or we'll never get out of here."

"You know what?"

"What?"

I looked at him, meeting his eyes as he pushed the button that powered the ship.

"I just realized that one of us may need to man the guns," I instructed. "You know, just in case Alice needs help. Besides, I'm pretty sure this ride will be quick."

He had a look of doubt in his face. "You're going to steer the whole ship by _yourself_?" He crossed his arms.

"Wouldn't hurt to try..." I shrugged. "Besides, you need practice on your aiming anyways." I smirked.

"Very funny," he said with a little grin before I handed him a pair of black bracelets.

"What are these for?" He asked, putting them on.

"It's your upgraded suit. I did a couple of modifications on it in case you need some extra help. Alice will tell you. Now go."

I got my hands ready on the controls as Joseph left the room. A couple minutes later, I got a ping from him, indicating that he was ready.

"Here we go..." I said to myself as I slowly pushed the lever that controlled the ship's speed forward. The ship groaned as it sent power to the rear thrusters. Enough to get us going, but not enough so that the creatures outside don't hear us and wake up. It took only a minute, but for me, it felt like forever. And _oh boy_ were we far from over.

We were almost out when I noticed that four more were directly in front of the ship, sleeping, though as if they were there to make sure we don't leave. So naturally, I did one of the things I could've done: dive deeper. Deeper into the unknown ( _wow cliché_ ).

And _naturally_ , it was a mistake.

As the ship dove, I failed to see two of them sleeping below. In a panic, I jerked the ship to the right. Well, the good news is: I avoided one. The bad news is: the ship accidentally hit the other one. The resulting **_BAM_**! was quickly followed by a **_ROOOOOAR!_**

"Uh...what the Hades was that?" Joseph asked through his mic. I sensed the fear in his voice.

"I, um..."

Another ear-splitting roar answered for me, followed by several more, and more, and _more_. I was tossed aside as we were rammed on one side, followed by the other side.

"Okay! _Now_ they're hostile! Let's get outta here! Now!" Joseph screamed as I heard him fire some shots. More roars were heard as more of them woke up. It took me a second to gather my bearings before I gunned it. The whole ship lurched forward at the sudden power.

"Alice!" I called. Her hologram showed up. "I need you to get the view from all the sides of the ship for me and display them on the glass." I commanded, pointing at the window panes in front of me,

 **Alright. I'll Be Right Back** , she said before she disappeared.

As she finished speaking, I jerked the ship left to avoid an oncoming head-on from a creature, butting one of its buddies instead, hopefully knocking each other out of the pursuit.

"Gods almighty, how many of them are there?!" I shouted.

"Oh, I don't know, a good _fifty_ at least?!" Joseph shouted in reply as he fired a shot. An explosion rattled the ship a second later.

"What was that?!"

"That was just one—no, sorry, two of them that I just blasted. Don't worry. Focus, Luna!"

As soon as he said it, three more seemed to pop out of the darkness in front as they swam towards the ship. This time, I pulled the wheel downwards, bringing the nose of the ship up, before turning right. As I looked, the lights emitted nearly hundreds of them chasing us down as I made the turn. I quickly fumbled for my mic as Alice finally brung up the views I ordered.

"Joseph, focus fire on starboard! Now!"

"Wait, what? Why?'

"Just do it!"

"Holy Hera! Yeah, I'm on it!" He replied.

I flipped up the hatches that contained the cannons and heavy machine guns, before they fired simultaneously, bringing down the numbers by a significant amount—though there were a lot more. The ship made its way on the right side of the whole pack( _or would it be called a herd or school of creatures?_ ) Joseph did a good job bringing their numbers down right before we suddenly had to dive. Head-on, more and more were pouring in, and then it got me thinking.

 _Where are they coming from?_ I asked myself as I brung up the ship from the dive.

"Joseph."

"Yeah? Kinda busy!"

"Joseph, have you read anything about where these guys are coming from?" I asked him, receiving a small moment of silence.

"Not that I could remember. Though there is a low chance I even did, sorry. Now let me get back to blasting these bastards!" He gave out a battlecry before his mic cut off.

 _Guess we'll continue steering then_. We were only a little bit ahead of the pack, but as I looked to check at the rear-view, I saw that they were gaining on us. _Man, I just wanted to sleep. Is that so hard to do?!_ I gave out a quick sigh as I steered a hard left in frustration.

We must've been trying to lose the pack for quite a while now, seeing that the clock showed that over twenty minutes had already gone by. Good news is, we're still in 2017. The bad news, we were getting tired ( _hey, if driving isn't already hard enough, you try steering a few ten thousand tonne-ship with a school, or pack, of angry giant monsters trying to kill you_ ). My arms were about to give out, gods knows how Joseph is doing, and we'll probably just give up and hope for the best. But of course, silly ol' me, since when did demigods ever get a break?!

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Something larger and faster zoomed in front of the ship, causing me to steer away and hit an oncoming rammer, knocking it out and not only slowed us down, but it damaged a little part of the hull.

"Joseph, we got another problem!" I cried through my mic.

"What?! What do you mean?!" He shouted back. He sounded exhausted, mainly because he was working overtime and hadn't got any sleep.

"Another leviathan joined in the chase, it's faster!" There was constant firing and grunting coming from his end.

"Luna, if we don't do get out of here, the ship's systems are going to overheat!"

I paled. That could only go two ways. _One_ , the ship overheats and it powers down to cool off, which should only take about an hour thanks to the freezing endless ocean of the wormhole, and we get destroyed by the pack. Or _two_ , the ship simply explodes, because I may have forgotten to put the auto-off feature on. Thankfully, my brain finally came up with something.

 _About damn time, brain._

"How much time we got?" I asked, setting up the ship to open up a portal.

"Why, you got a plan?" He replied desperately. "Please have a plan."

I frowned. "Stop whining first." I said that one a little too loud.

"Luna!"

"Alright, fine! Sorry!"

"What's. The. Plan?!"

"I'm going to open up a portal not too far away." I was punching in some numbers. "Now I need you to give us some time so that it can immediately close back up. Think you can do that?"

"The ship will overheat in about five minutes, let's make this count! And yes, sure, I'll try!"

Ok, here we go. I pressed the warp button opening up a portal somewhere close by. The scanner showed that it was a good ten clicks away, northwest. _It should be enough_.

"Alright, Joseph, the portal just opened up about ten kilometers northwest."

A moment of silence.

"How much is that in normal units?"

I didn't bother to argue that the metric unit was the 'normal' measurement, so I just replied that it was 6.21 miles.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"No time, Jackson!"

"Ok! Jeez..."

I steered the ten thousand-tonne ship slightly to the left, the compass' needle now aligning with the portal's location. Beside it, a screen was counting down the distance between us and the selected location. As it counted down from 6.21 miles|10km, the atmosphere of the room was getting warmer and more humid by every mile. The thermometer in front of me now showed a reading of 72°F|22.2°C, and rising.

 _Come on...come on...almost there..._

 _5.50|8.29km_...The room was starting to shake, and a louder hum can now be heard.

 _4.00|6.44km_...It was getting harder for me to steer the ship, as it began to slightly shake more violently, and the temperature rose another four degrees fahrenheit. Joseph was still firing, but now assisted by Alice in taking out enemies as much as possible to give us some distance ahead.

 _2.30|3.70km_...A white spec appeared from a distance. _It's the portal! Come on, we're soo close!_ I was beginning to sweat as well, checking to see that the temperature rose another two degrees.

 _0.75|1.21km_...The portal can now be clearly seen, growing by the distance as the familiar blue water and small living creatures swam about.

"Joseph, we're almost there! How's everything back there?!" I checked the rear view cameras, which didn't show much. Which is good.

"Everything's fine back here!" He replied over the loud humming. "I say we're a good mile ahead of them! Though you better hurry up! They're closing back in pretty quick!"

He was right. The long pale leviathans seemed to be piling over one another, closing in, desperate to get a piece of our ship. However, as I looked back to the front, the portal was beginning to close up. _It should be enough,_ I thought as I flipped up a button's cover.

"This button should only be pressed in case a portal should be closed right away," Joseph said before. "It only has three uses, so use them wisely, Valdez."

 _This is an emergency, so of course I have to press it!_ I said to myself as I prepared to do it. _Come on, final countdown!_

The room reached a staggering 94°F despite the freezing waters, making my palms sweaty and my neck now glistening with sweat according to my reflection. I reached for my mic.

"Exiting the wormhole in 5..." The ship was now violently shaking and rumbling, blurring my vision.

"4..." I heard Joseph shout something through his mic about our destination. I didn't clearly hear him.

 _3_...Only then did I realize that we messed something up on the portal jump...

 _2_...Joseph repeated what he said.

 _1_..."SP[ **static** ]R! The Ro[ **static** ] camp!"

 _0...Oh no._

The ship shot out of the portal with such speed, resurfacing for the first time since yesterday. Quickly, I pressed the button, which sped up the closing of the giant portal. It was deafening, as it combined with the roars of the creatures it was closing on. Thankfully, it close just in time, which was followed by absolute silence, as if there was never a portal.

The windows fogged up in humidity as I struggled to maintain my balance. I held on to the railing but my hand slipped, making me fall down flat on my back, gasping for breath ( _did I mention that the ventilation sucks after entering and exiting a portal?_ ). Last thing I know, Joseph came running into the room with an oxygen mask on his face as he struggled to put one on mine.

"Just hang in there, Luna. You're gonna be okay, alright? Just breathe."

 _Aaaaaand_ I passed out.


	21. The Ol' Caleo's Garage

**The Ol' Caleo's Garage**

"Hey, James?" A guard called to his buddy. The two guards were standing by the lake, impatiently waiting for their replacements as their shift ended three minutes ago. One of them, James, was wiping the sweat off his face as he was bent down, trying to tighten his sandals. While the other was sitting down on a rock, sharpening the end of his spear.

"What?" James asked, looking up to his friend.

"D'you see that thing floating on the water?" He asked, pointing at, what seemed to be, a disk hovering just on top of the water. It was spinning, and was growing larger by the second, making the lake ripple in response as it made the ground shook.

"What the gods is that?!" James shouted.

Both men quickly got up and watched in awe, as the disk opened up, showing a void-like portal. The two had ran off by then, alarming the praetors, who were in the middle of a meeting in the Senate House, who immediately gathered the army and went off to get ready to fight whatever's going to jump out of the giant spinning vortex. But of course, they didn't know that it was just the Argo III trying to outrun the leviathan-sized predators in the void.

The army stood by, waiting for orders to attack. Suddenly, a gigantic ship steamed out of the portal, which immediately started shrinking. The sound it made was unbearable, making everyone cover their ears in pain from the closing portal, but to no avail. It was like standing directly next to a rocket launch. It was deafening, that is, until it disappeared. Everything went back to normal, as if there was never a void on the lake.

The ship, however, was still there, now floating idly on the calm water as the army recovered. It was dark and extremely long, spanning at least an eighth of the lake. From afar, it looked like a typhoon-class nuclear submarine as it had no visible windows. But from a closer perspective, it was clearly larger than any submarine or warship in the world—and it had docked itself in the middle of New Rome's lake, striking fear in its citizens.

A deep rumble sounded from it, making the soldiers point their spears, and had the catapults ready in case it attacks. Luckily for them, it didn't. Instead, it sailed closer to where the army was, making them shuffle nervously as they took several steps back.

In fact, they were too busy waiting for an attack, that they didn't expect a hatch to open on its haul, revealing a panicked, sleep-deprived man hauling an unconscious girl over his shoulder. He stumbled out, though he was careful enough not to let the girl fall off and hit her head, before dragging her the rest of the way to the sandy beach.

Snapping out of their senses, the army quickly surrounded the couple. The man took notice and immediately put his arms up in surrender, dropping her, before being escorted to the praetors for interrogation.

• • •

For one thing, I hate being woken up. Sure it sometimes stops a bad dream from continuing, but it gets seriously annoying when I am tired and just want nothing in life but to sleep. On school days, it's fine to be waken up, but that's on _thin_ freaking ice. In this case, however, some idiot decided that the best way to wake me up was to drench me with a freezing bucket of water.

" _Nrrgh!_ " I shouted incoherently as I punched the first person I saw. The poor guy's head snapped back and staggered back, blood trickling from his nose. Several more faces surrounded me, but my focus was on my aching knuckles. As I massaged it, I brought my attention back to them. All of them had spears and shields, and full-body armour on, but honestly? I didn't care. I growled as I took out Hùracan, my armour bled out from my chest and shoulders. They shuffled nervously, but kept a courageous face and stance as they gradually closed in.

 _Who are these people?_ I got in a fighting stance, having to split my sword into two, and got ready to bring down as much of them as possible.

"Luna! Don't!" Someone said far away. "Please, tell them to stop! Luna, don't, they can kill you!"

 _Was that Joseph?_

He was nowhere to be seen, though these guys didn't wanna back down, so I didn't either.

"Come on! Show me what you got, boy!" I snarled at one of them. The guy didn't flinch, nor did he break from his place. Okay, maybe I'm overreacting a little bit, but seriously, who wakes someone up for a fight? It's stupid.

But hey, guess what? I did something even stupider. I charged. I caught a good few of them in surprise as I knocked two out with the butt of one of my swords. I didn't get far before someone tried to stab me with their spear. I parried it, before swiping it away as I got deeper into the ranks. I toppled a good three of them on their butts, using the guy's shield in front of me as a ramp to kick the last one's head, taking his helmet off and bringing him to the ground.

I quickly got back up on my feet, snapping his spear in half and throwing it beside his guy, nearly pinning him. I got on him as I begun a series of punches.

"Don't! You! Ever! Splash! Some! One! With! Water! Again!" I shouted for each fist that landed on his face.

I would've kept going if it weren't for my conscience finally catching up with my brain. I stopped. His good eye was wide, and his bleeding nose made me realized what I was doing was wrong.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I cried. I quickly backed away, landing on my backside in a hurry as he stumbled to get up, and got within range of his comrades. He looked around my age, actually, most of them did. It was then did I noticed that they were wearing modern clothing under their armour. One person was holding a bucket, and I glared at him.

After a while, a group parted, letting through two other people in a different set of armour: one girl, the other was a dude. _Oh great, what's this? Some sort of sick role-play?_

"'Luna'. Is that correct?" The guy spoke.

"Who's asking?"

"He asked you a question," the girl said. "And we're expecting an answer, not a question."

"Whatever, yes. My name's Luna, so what? Who are you people?" I stood up, wiping the tears from my face. I was still gripping my swords, and the two were eyeing them.

"A child of Neptune?" The guy asked.

"Poseidon."

"What?"

"I'm a child of Poseidon," I replied. "Now, where am I?!"

"You're in New Rome," the girl said. "A Roman camp in San Francisco. Does that ring a bell?"

"Dang it, I knew it," I scoffed at myself.

"Luna? Luna!" I heard Joseph call.

"Joseph?" He appeared behind the two. "Hey, there you are! What the heck happened?"

He ran up and hugged me fiercely, not caring about the crowd.

"We landed in San Francisco somehow," he said as we drew apart. "Must've been the calculations, but doesn't matter. Technically, we're in 2017." He turned to face the Romans.

"Yeah, as I was saying, we're from 2104, don't worry about the ship, it's not going to blow up anything just yet."

They all sighed in relief, as the thought of facing our ship somehow terrified them. Which, to be fair, would be a big deal.

"However," Joseph continued. "I don't know how to turn off the defence system. So...anything that attacks it would most likely die from a bullet...or cannon." This got them frowning and talking amongst each other again.

I elbowed him. "Stop it, you're making them nervous."

"I'm just saying!"

"Why are you here then?" The guy asked. "Surely, it's not for a prophecy?"

"It is for a prophecy," Joseph and I said.

"Who sent you?" This time, the girl asked, sounding exasperated.

"The prophecy," I replied. She glared at me, as if I said something dumb.

She sighed as she turned to her partner. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like they're on a legit quest. Though I'm surprised Terminus didn't come aboard and interrogated them first."

As if on cue, a head bust appeared out of nowhere beside Joseph, making him jump in surprise.

"Absolutely **NOT!** " It shrieked. "I will not have another warship near this city! You may think just because the magic on that ship of your's stopped me from interfering your intentions in destroying my city, doesn't mean I will not do anything about it!" The statue wobbled and jumped.

"Terminus, milord, please calm down—"

"Don't you start with me Praetor Zhang, I will not let it happen again." He then turned to us. "Now, drop all your weapons in this bin and leave!"

A disoriented girl holding a big bin appeared in front of him and dropped it at his pedestal. Joseph and I looked at each other.

"Wait. What do you mean again?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard?! Why, of course you haven't heard! A few years ago, a ship with a similar name destroyed a couple buildings! In my city! Now shoo! No more warships outside, inside, or even above this city!"

"Milord, if you could just—"

"NO! I will not—!"

"It's-it's okay, we'll leave. We aren't even suppose to be here anyway," Joseph explained, reaching for my swords before throwing it in the bin. I looked at him in shock as he continued. "We're suppose to be in the other camp across the country." He jerked his thumb towards the ship. I don't think he was aware that New York was to his left.

"Camp Half Blood?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, that one. You've been there?"

She nodded, Praetor Zhang dude did as well.

"We got a couple friends who went there who now live here."

"Oh, you mean my gran—" I quickly cupped Joseph's mouth.

"You're who?"

"No-nothing! Nothing! He was going to say...grandmaster." I lied. Joseph childishly licked my hand. "Ugh, ew."

"As I was saying," he glared at me. "I too have friends who live here. They told me to say hi to them when I get the chance."

"You know our friends?" Zhang asked skeptically. He had a hand on his sword, making me a little nervous that they don't buy Joseph's story. This could go wrong very quickly if we're not careful.

One, could be if they don't believe us and find us lying through our teeth. I mean, those dogs the girl had seemed to smell my lie earlier about Joseph's 'grandmaster'. I mean, seriously, where'd I pull that out of? They could potentially kill us or interrogate us before putting us in prison—I think. This could then alternate the future, where, everyone would know or heard about us going to the past and failing our quest, not to mention being responsible for a possible apocalypse a hundred years prior. Just saying.

Two, they would believe us into thinking we have friends who told us to go travel back in time and greet them a hundred years earlier before. But then, how on earth would we have befriend elderly people in our time? And what are the odds the praetors will actually believe we became friends with some? And how the heck are we going to explain to them that we know the seven, er... _six_ remaining heroes?

Three, we just bail out of here by coming up with some lame excuse that—

"Yes, actually. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase was it?" Joseph recalled. "And the rest...uh, Piper McLean was one of them, right? Leo Valdez...Hazel Levesque, a Chinese dude named Frank, can't remember his last name, and a Jason...who died some time around this part of the century. Our condolences by the way."

Everyone was silent. The two praetors and their army, heck, even Terminus went silent. I sighed. _I think we'll be dealing with number two then._

"I think we should tell them," Joseph leaned to me.

"Your choice." I crossed my arms and waited.

"Sorry, but can we have your full names?" Praetor Zhang asked. "It's for filing purposes."

I looked at Joseph, who had his lips pursed, thinking of a possible way to avoid revealing our true identities. _Screw it._

"Luna Valdez," I replied before pointing at Joseph. "Joseph Jackson."

" _Chase_ -Jackson." He added. "What are yours?"

Gasps and murmuring spread out across the army. The praetors were just as surprised, though they tried to calm them down.

"SILENCE!" Terminus boomed. The talking died down as fast as it happened, all of them standing straight back up in perfect formation. He turned to us. "So, a son of Neptune's offspring and a daughter of Vulcan's son, eh?"

"Well, I'm actually Leo's—"

"Quiet, daughter of the son of Vulcan! Do not interrupt me. The only reason I'll be giving you passage through this city is because _he_ ," he pointed his eyes to Joseph. "Is the son or legacy of a former praetor. A noble one might I add." He said the last part more to himself, but at least he had calmed down. "However. How can you make me trust _you_ , legacy of Vulcan, since your father was responsible for breaking the Athena-spawn's promise?"

Wow, that was unexpected. I knew what Leo did in 2013 was horrible, but I didn't think it was _that_ horrible. Now I gotta think of a few good reasons why this talking statue should trust me. _Thanks granddad_.

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "'Cause I'm not gonna do what granddad did?"

Terminus didn't look satisfied. Suddenly, I remembered something. I felt my pocket to see if the thing was still there. Perfect. I straightened up.

"Ok fine. Look, I don't even know why we would want to enter Camp Jupie here. But our mission is to get to Camp Half Blood because of a prophecy. Now, if you want me to leave...fine. But here." I pulled out the little golden rod with our engraved names. "I don't know if this'll be enough—"

They all drew gasps.

"Where. Did. You. Get that?!" Terminus asked, trying to hop over to get a closer look.

"Uh...from the future...?" I glanced over to Joseph, who was grinning widely.

 _Extend it_ , Joseph mouthed. I raised an eyebrow as I grabbed both ends of the rod and pulled on them. With a hiss, it expanded. I looked at it in surprise as it grew and unfolded in length. Somehow, a purple and orange banner folded out and waved proudly in the breeze, before the little eagle at the top spread its wings. It grew to a seven-foot tall banner, the letters: SPQR and CHB seemingly glow a golden bioluminescent light.

"Check for the engravings!" Praetor Zhang commanded.

I checked for the names where I was holding it and there they were. Except, my name was glowing.

"I thought it was just a reminder transmitter?" I asked Joseph.

"It is." He said. "But it doubles as proof like I said. It gives out the prophecy number needed to be done to the person holding it."

"And you _knew_ all along?!" I punched his shoulder.

"Well, yeah, obviously. Why do you think my name's also on it?" He rubbed the sore spot as he held out his hand. I gave it to him willingly, not wanting any part of this.

"Here." He gave the banner to Zhang, who gave it to the girl by the bin. "Now can we please leave?" He inquired more towards me.

"Yes, yes, whatever. Go." Terminus was interested more on the item as Joseph turned and was about to leave before—

"Wait."

"Dammit." He mumbled as he turned back, flashing a smile. "Yes?"

"Why is her name glowing?" Frank asked, examining the banner. He looked up. "Must be some prophecy if it still chooses to be with you." He took it and tossed it to me, and I nearly made a fool of myself when I nearly dropped it. "Keep it for now. Then bring it back after the prophecy is finished. Those are its rules."

"I don't understand." I said, my name now glowing intensely.

"It's relatively new in this time," the girl explained. "It was made mostly for the Seven demigods; though, clearly that's not the case anymore." She walked over to me and scanned the names. "As time progressed, more and more names show up for people that have to complete certain types of quests; the more dangerous and end-of-the-world type."

She rubbed her finger on my name. "It's really weird. Usually, all of the names except you two's light up every time we do those types of quests. But now," she glanced at me. "You're on your own for this one."

"What do you mean 'I'm on my own?'" I asked.

"If we interfere with your quest, there'll be consequences on both parties. The Greek Fates made it so." Zhang explained. "Though I'm surprised Joseph's name hasn't lit up. Isn't he with you?"

Joseph rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...the prophecy we're on said that she will be going alone. But it didn't say she would be going alone to the past, per se."

Silence.

"That did not make any sense at all." I commented.

He sighed. "Okay, fine. The prophecy said that she will be going alone to the past to do some stuff. But it wasn't specific when it said I couldn't come with her. She'll be the one fulfilling the prophecy, not me."

"Still didn't make sense. Are you sure the lack of oxygen in the ship didn't mess you up a bit?"

He annoyingly glared at me, and I took it as my turn to try and explain the situation.

"What he meant is," I paused. "More than one person may go to the past. But I alone will have to do everything else once we get there; which is here. Anyone else that interfere will be the one to suffer the consequences."

The look of understanding was satisfying. Joseph gave me a look of gratitude.

"So, is that enough to be let in?" I directed the question to Terminus, who was still studying us. It took him a moment, still doubting my innocence and proof.

"Ah fine. Go ahead!" He said bitterly. "But don't even think for a second I will let my city burn down!" And with that, he disappeared, before reappearing again. "I almost forgot, your weapons! I must inspect both of you for any more weapons!"

"How are you—hey! What the—?" Joseph yelped in surprise as his holsters and the knife Lady Artemis gave him sprung out or levitated out of their places off his body and landed in the bin. My hunting knife did the same.

Everyone was surprised at the assortment of weapons we had on us.

"Would armour count as weapons?"

"Pfft. Don't be silly, child." He scoffed. "In the bin, both of you."

Both of our suits deactivated, along with my helmet, leaving me in my " _Break Parts Not Hearts_ " t-shirt and jeans. Though when Terminus asked for my watch, I showed him it was merely my shield upon activation. He still didn't trust me. So in the bin it went. _Whatever_.

"Don't worry," the girl praetor assured as the god, the girl, and the bin disappeared. "You'll get them all back once you set foot off the Pomerian Line. For now, loosen up, you're now welcome here. Oh, and I'm Reyna, by the way." She stretched her hand out, and we shook hands. "This is Frank."

"Hi." Frank smiled as he waved.

With that, they turned around, the army followed suit, and they began the march towards the Forum, with Joseph and I following closely behind.

• • •

The citizens of New Rome were skeptical as we walked with the army. Many were whispering with each other as they walked along, and some were sending dagger-like glares. Though at the same time, I can tell they were nervous, as they normally don't have people like us visit. I respect that. But still, Calypso always say it's rude to stare, so I tried not to return the same treatment, as we are, after all, their guests.

Up front, the army had stopped abruptly. Reyna quickly said something in Latin, and the army quickly parted in front of us. Frank nodded slightly, and we took it as a signal to go through. _Gods this is weird_ , I thought as everyone fell silent.

"People of New Rome!" He shouted over as we made it up front. "Who we have here are friends of our friends in Camp Half Blood, and they mean NO HARM!"

I saw the guy beside me sigh in relief, though I don't get why they would be worried. There's literally only two of us.

"They are on a quest!" He continued. "And will not be planning to stay for long. However," he held a hand up. "This does not mean they will not be treated like guests! We—"

He never got the chance, as the sound of their trust breaking was suddenly shattered by one gigantic: **_RAAAAAAAWR!_** coming from the ship. _Oh no, Festus_ , I quivered at her roars as she flew above. People started shouting and screaming, cursing at us as if it was our fault there was a dragon—oh wait. It _was_ our fault.

"Gods dammit, not again." I heard Frank mutter as he looked at our dragon with a mixture of anger, fear, and awe.

"Wait! We swear she's just trying to protect the ship!" Joseph quickly explained. "We told her to stand guard in case someone tries to break in!"

"Well you better get that thing under control or we will have no choice but to run you out of the city!" He shouted at us.

I didn't want to make it worse, nor did I want to continue the family tradition of destroying things, so I sprinted towards her, wanting to making sure she doesn't get too out of control and not blow anything up. I heard Joseph and the two praetors trailing behind me, dodging people running the opposite way.

When we got to her, she was fending off several soldiers, breathing mystic-blue flames out of her mouth at them. Thankfully, she hasn't burnt anyone to a crisp yet.

"Festus!" I called, still running. "Festus! Down, girl. Down! They're friendly! They won't hurt you!"

At the sound of my voice, she turned and calmed down just a little, but enough so that she stopped trying to flame someone. But the roaring and tail-swishing persisted.

"Which one of you tried to board the ship?!" Joseph demanded. He turned to one guy. "Tell me, who?!" They all backed off in fear as he continued to pester them. Meanwhile, I was comforting our dragon as she glared her icy-blue eyes at the soldiers pointing their weapons at her. She was whining and clicking in Morse Code at the same time, repeating the phrase 'I love you, you love me.'

"Shh, it's alright, girl," I comforted, petting her snout. "It's alright. I'm here."

The praetors finally caught up, and Festus started growling. I clicked my tongue.

"Festus..." She softened and whimpered, looking away. When she finally calmed down, one of them spoke.

"All of us are lucky your dragon didn't blow anything up," Reyna said. "That could've been devastating for all of us."

"I'm sorry, but did what did you call your dragon?" Frank asked. I looked up.

"Festus. Why?"

"That doesn't matter at the moment!" Joseph snarled. "Someone tried to board the ship and nearly got killed! Don't you guys care about that?!"

"Joseph," I said, holding his shoulder. "They were probably curious, it's alright. They didn't know Festus was in there. Neither did she expect anyone else."

•-? Festus clicked and buzzed softly.

"Joseph."

"What?"

I rolled my eyes to Festus, who was sniffing at his direction.

He sighed as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a little plasma orb. He threw it at her, snapping her jaws at the treat. He turned to the praetors.

"Look, all I'm saying is that somebody spooked her and got her all defensive and stuff." He explained to them. "Now, I'm not gonna lie when I say that this ship is loaded with enough firepower to bring down a fleet of battleships—because it does. And I don't want anyone _near_ this thing when it's in full operation, because it _will_ destroy anything in its path. Luckily for your men, it's in cool down for the next...five hours. So that's why we have her," he pointed at Festus. "Defending the ship at all times."

"So, I'm guessing Terminus will have a field day when those five hours are up?" Frank asked.

"Well yes, but actually, no," Joseph replied. "We would still have to fire up the systems manually from inside." He looked around. "Now, as I was asking earlier, who went near the ship? I want you front and centre."

It took a while, but eventually, two soldiers sheepishly went up, their heads hung low in shame. They were no older than fifteen or sixteen years old. Joseph sighed.

They were interrogated, but not before everyone else was asked to leave to give us some privacy. Joseph wasn't harsh on them, but he did make a pretty clear point when he asked Festus to destroy a life-like dummy I set up. She went ahead and grabbed it with her claws, before flinging it in the air, pelting the poor thing with plasma bullets, disintegrating it with fire, and gobbling it up before it even had the chance to land.

The two boys were ghastly white at the brutality they could've faced. They apologized profusely at us and swore to never come near the ship again uninvited before being dismissed. As they were running away, I turned to Joseph.

"Don't you think that was a little bit harsh?"

"Not the slightest," he chuckled. "They need to learn about the real world. And you know full well what Festus did just now was nowhere near her true capabilities. I'd consider myself extremely lucky if I were them."

"You mean to say, she can do more?!" Frank exclaimed. "I mean, I know what Leo's Festus can do, but I didn't think the future Festus can do so much!"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot what we were here for!" Joseph snapped his finger. "Your grandparents. They lived here, right?"

"Oh man, Leo's gonna freak if he saw this version of Festus!" I grinned. I turned to the praetors. "You guys should come with us!"

"I don't know if Terminus will allow killer dragons..." Reyna began to say. "Besides, I don't think your dragon is very fond of us at the moment."

She was right. Festus was swishing her tail back and fort again, and was breathing heavily. "Festus, it's alright. They're friendly now. Watch."

"Um, guys? Can you come closer...?"

They were skeptical but carefully moved closer to the point where they could probably feel the air breathing from her nose. They were asked to stretch their arm out slowly so she can sniff them. If she senses that they mean no harm, she'll allow them to pet her. Reyna's dogs were whining at the safety of their owner, but soon calmed down when Festus let her touch her snout. Frank was given the same treatment, and soon enough, we were ready to fly.

Though the problem was, Joseph and I didn't know where the old " _Caleo's Garage_ " was. And Festus wasn't too keen in letting anyone else be her driver. So we had to rely on their instructions as we flew. Wasn't too hard to find actually. It was easier than we thought since the garage workshop had the familiar mechanical bronze dragon on it. With a roar, Festus dived down, the wind whistling past us. Reyna and Frank screamed in fear, while Joseph and I were whooping and grinning widely as we went.

Down below, the original Festus looked up in confusion as the white dragon dive-bombed, causing him to panic, clicking and buzzing in fear as he stumbled down to the shop.

Our Festus straightened up and flapped her wings, slowing our fall until she landed with a **THUMP** on the roof where the other dragon was before.

"Everyone alright back there?" I asked as I took a glance at the passengers.

"Man, the simulations was nothing compared to the real thing!" Joseph gleefully said as he began unstrapping himself.

"Hold on," I stopped him. "We gotta get down to the pavement first."

That made the other two to stop and hold back on to the bars as Festus jumped up and quickly used her wings as parachutes all the way down, careful not to squash anyone passing by as she landed. She let out another roar, making her presence known.

" ** _DRAGON!_** " Multiple people screamed as they scrambled for their lives.

"Wait!" Frank raised his hand, gathering most of the people. "It's just us. This dragon is a friend!" He then advised. "Luna, tell her to do something!"

"Oh! Um...Festus, do your derp face!" I smiled. She glared at me before momentarily turned to face her audience, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out, setting her head at an adorable angle.

"Er..see?! She's friendly!" Frank continued, convincing the people enough that she meant no harm. They took off their seat belts and dropped down, making sure to pet her as they walked at the front.

•• •••• •- - • ••-, Festus buzzed and clicked lowly.

"Oh stop it, no you don't." I kissed her head before dropping down with the others.

"Is this the shop?" Joseph pointed at the big neon sign.

"Should be," I replied, about to knock on the garage door.

"VALDEZ!" Reyna suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears. _Geez this girl can yell_. I wasn't expecting an answer, but we heard shuffling and grumbling coming from an upstairs window. A moment later, someone stuck their head out.

"WHAT?! What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!" Leo replied, waving a a hammer at us. He then saw us three and immediately retreated back, hearing him come down a set of stairs. He opened the door and walked out, his face red in anger.

"It's a freaking Sunday!" He said angrily. "We're closed on Sundays! Didn't you read the sign?!" He pointed at a metal sign we failed to notice.

Behind us, Festus buzzed and clicked as she rolled her icy-blue eyes. Pretty sure Leo didn't notice at first that we had a dragon, seeing that she blended in with all the white buildings. But now, he looked at us bewilderment, then at her.

"You-your dragon," he stammered. "Wait, you have a dragon. Your dragon talked in Morse! How did—? Who are you guys?!" He stepped back, before taking his hammer out and held it front of him. "You better not be gods, I've had my fair share of them just not too long ago. I'm not afraid to bash some divine heads in!"

Our Festus, noticing the stance, immediately circled her tail in front of us. She hissed and growled, flames building up inside her mouth, getting ready to fire a ball of plasma.

"No, Leo, we're not gods." I assured. "And down, girl. He won't hurt us. I know him."

Festus took one last look at Leo before extinguishing the fire, but kept her spiked tail where it is. I stepped over it. He stepped back.

"Well, if you aren't gods, who the Hades are you? And make it quick, I got other things to do."

 _Something's wrong with this Leo_ , I thought. _He's never this serious._

"How's Festus?" I asked nonchalantly. His eyes widened.

"How'd you know—?"

"Because _this_ ," I pointed at our dragon. "Is also Festus."

"Leo, take a closer look, she looks a lot like you-know-who." I heard Frank say.

"They don't look like wizards to me."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"We'll leave you guys alone. Frank and I have to get back to the meeting." Reyna glanced at her watch. We said our goodbyes and saw them walk off the brick path. Leo was the first to speak.

"So, why'd you name your dragon after mine? Not really original of you. You don't look like fans."

"We aren't," Joseph said. "For starters, we aren't even from here, Mr. Valdez."

"Now you're calling me mister—I don't even look old." He puffed. "Are you guys realtors or something?"

"Well at least I haven't called you granddad yet." I remarked, earning a look of disgust and confusion from him.

" _Excuuse_ me? Well, who the heck are you? Are you my so-called _granddaughter_ from the future who came back just to mess with me?" He said sarcastically with his hands on his hips.

 _Ding! Ding! You guessed it!_ I was taken aback by that, not gonna lie. Joseph grinned as he turned to me, waiting for my answer. Leo noticed this, realization dawning on his face. He dropped his hammer.

" _No._ No freaking way—are you guys serious?!" He took a step back. He put his hands on his head.

"Leo—"

"No. Don't." He glanced at our Festus.

"Just wanted to say hi." I smiled sheepishly.

"You shouldn't be here. Like, at all." He said. "I've watched way too many movies just to prove my point."

"Yeah, I know. You're favourite was _Back to the Future_. Followed by _The Terminator_ and—"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" He yelled, pacing back and forth. "Am I gonna fade now or something? Gah! I can already see through my hand! You gotta help me, please."

"You're not fading, calm down," I said, Joseph trying hard to hide his laughter. I elbowed him. "As long as you marry, you'll be fine.

"That could be anyone!" He exclaimed.

"Should we tell him?" Joseph asked.

"Tell me, who—"

"Leo, who are these people?" A female voice asked behind him. The girl's almond-shaped eyes had a look of concern on them. She had caramel hair that was held by a pair of welding goggles, her orange camp shirt can be seen under her dirtied apron. She was slightly taller than Leo, but that clearly didn't stop him from wooing her from the looks of it.

"The-they're visitors from uh..."

"From out of town."

"Yeah, from out of town." He chuckled nervously.

"Hello, my name's Calypso, I'm guessing you already met Leo." She said with a smile, shaking my hand and Joseph's. "We're closed on Sundays, but anything we can help you with?"

"Very kind of you, but no, we just wanna talk to our friend Leo here," Joseph said, putting an arm around the anxious son of Hephaestus.

"Well, you can come in if you'd like," she gestured. "I'll have the automatons to make some coffee or tea." She didn't wait for an answer before she went inside.

"Your grandmother seems cool." Joseph raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Though I'm beginning to think we extended our stay here a bit too long..."

" _Grandmother_? Calypso?" Leo squeaked. His face hardened at me. "You've got some explaining to do." He turned and walked away, leaving us three outside.

He peaked from the door. "Well don't just stand there! Come in!"

I turned to Joseph, a look of worry and regret visible through his expression as we went in.


End file.
